Celui qui ne voulait pas
by Azzarine
Summary: Quatre ans après l'incident avec Wrath à Central. Ed et Al sont toujours à la vadrouille depuis. Quand enfin ils peuvent avoir des vacances, un incident vient bouleverser la vie d'Ed. SLASH EdScar, peutetre Yaoi. FIC TERMINEE
1. Chapitre 1

Kikou ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic ! Sur FMA cette fois-ci. J'en dis pas plus, bonne lecture et oubliez pas de reviewer.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Quatre ans ont passé depuis l'incident au QG de Central avec Maître Izumi et Wrath.

La jeune femme, ayant résolument abandonné son « vrai-faux » fils, à savoir Wrath, un jeune Homonculus crée lors de la transmutation ratée qu'elle avait tenté pour faire revivre son enfant défunt, s'occupe à présent d'un jeune enfant qu'elle et son mari ont adopté, il y a moins d'une année. Malgré le souvenir persistant de Wrath dans son esprit, Maître Izumi parvient à le mettre de côté lorsqu'elle s'occupe de son fils, Elph, âgé de six mois.

Aujourd'hui est un jour important pour elle. Edward et Alphonse Elric sont de retour dans les environs et ils ont décidé de passer la voir. Tous trois ne se sont plus vus depuis quatre longues années.

> Ed ? Ed, réveille-toi, on est arrivé.

Al secoue son grand frère et celui-ci ouvre des yeux fatigués par un manque élevé de sommeil. De beaux cernes lui décorent les joues et son regard vide fait presque peur.

En effet, ces deux derniers mois, Mustang semble en avoir après le jeune homme de dix-huit ans et son petit frère. Pour quelle raison, on ne le sait. Cependant, ce qui est sûr, c'est que les missions à perpette les oies, c'est pour sa pomme, à Ed, et que Mustang semble y prendre un malin plaisir depuis qu'il est passé Général de Brigade.

Le bruit strident des freins du train finit de réveiller Ed qui se frotte les yeux et regarde par la vitre du wagon. Al fait la même chose puis, quand le train est immobilisé, le petit-frère du Fullmetal lève l'imposante masse de son armure en vue de quitter le train. Ed, quant à lui, ne réagit même pas et Al le secoue à nouveau par l'épaule.

> Ouais, ça va, grogne le blond. Je viens, laisse-moi le temps d'émerger…

A peine descendus du train, deux militaires en uniforme bleu les accostent et les emmènent aussitôt à leur Caserne où ils se retrouvent devant le Colonel Wort.

> Bienvenue, Fullmetal, dit l'homme en se levant de son siège.

Il contourne le bureau qui croule sous les dossiers et Ed fait un maigre salut militaire. Cela semble convenu au Colonel qui dit :

> Je viens à l'instant d'avoir une conversation téléphonique avec le Général de Brigade Mustang. Il m'a fait part des points importants concernant votre mission et je dois dire que celle-ci me laisse un peu perplexe.

> Ya de quoi, grogne Ed. Rechercher des gens censés être en prison, c'est plutôt foireux comme plan.

> Ed… dit Al.

> Laissez, Alphonse, dit le Colonel Wort. Votre frère semble fatigué et vous devez sûrement l'être, vous aussi, aussi, je vous propose de prendre possession des appartements qui vous ont étés assignés et de vous reposer quelques heures.

> Merci, Colonel, dit Al en s'inclinant légèrement.

> Lieutenant Bran, accompagnez-les, je vous prie, dit le Colonel en regardant une jeune femme rousse assise à un bureau à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Celle-ci se lève après avoir acquiescé d'un signe de tête puis elle et les deux frères Elric quittent le bureau du Colonel.

Ils longent un long corridor assez vaste où ils croisent plusieurs autres militaires qui saluent d'un signe de tête le Lieutenant, mais Ed et Al semble être invisibles.

> Ne vous inquiétez pas si personne ne vous salue dans les jours à venir, dit le Lieutenant en tenant une porte à groom ouverte pour laisser passer les deux garçons.

Al est obligé de baisser la tête et de passer de biais mais le Lieutenant ne semble pas s'en rendre compte.

> C'est ici, dit la jeune femme en s'arrêtant près d'une porte en bois.

> Pour quelle raison serions-nous invisibles ? demande Ed en pénétrant dans la chambre exiguë.

> Nous sommes tous débordés de travail, répondit le Lieutenant avec un sourire. À cause de cet incident à la prison il y a deux jours, tous les militaires sont sur le pied de guerre… Quarante des quatre-vingt-dix-neuf détenus se sont échappés du pénitencier et sèment la zizanie en ville. De plus, quinze d'entre eux sont des Alchimistes…

Ed grogne quelque chose puis le Lieutenant leur souhaite un bon repos et les quitte. Al s'assoit alors sur son lit et Ed se laisse tomber sur celui d'en face en soupirant. Il ne tarde pas à s'endormir et les ronflements qui s'élèvent alors du lit font soupirer Al qui s'allonge à son tour.

Cependant, à Central, accompagné de Hawkeye, passée Lieutenant-colonel, Mustang, le nouveau Général de Brigade, descend une volée de marches en tenant une lampe tempête devant lui, à bout de bras.

La faible auréole de lumière n'éclaire que quatre marches devant lui et trois derrière, si bien qu'Hawkeye est obligée de serrer de près son supérieur pour bénéficier de la lumière vacillante.

> Hawkeye, dit Mustang en continuant de descendre les marches qui semblent sans fin. Edward sait-il pour « lui » ?

Hawkeye secoue négativement la tête, concentrée sur les marches irrégulières de l'escalier.

> Hawkeye ?

> Non, mon Général, répond la jeune femme blonde. Seuls vous, ainsi que moi, êtes au courant pour « lui ».

Mustang hoche la tête puis il s'arrête et passe la lampe à Hawkeye, le temps de tirer de la poche intérieure de son uniforme une grosse clé en argent qu'il introduit dans la serrure d'une lourde porte en métal.

La porte grince quand il la pousse et les deux militaires se retrouvent dans une vaste pièce à l'odeur de renfermé. Une ampoule fixée au centre du plafond diffuse sa lumière blafarde sur une forme longiligne étendue contre le mur en face de la porte, recouverte d'une sorte de drap, brun de saleté.

> Comment ça va, aujourd'hui ? demande Mustang sans approcher plus.

Le tas de chiffons remue alors et un bras apparaît alors.

A la vue de ce bras, Mustang sourit vicieusement puis le bras en question repousse le drap sale et un visage pâle mais familier apparaît.

> Bonjour… Scar… dit Mustang d'une voix perfide.

La loque répondant au nom de Scar étendue sur le sol, dos au mur, se redresse sur un coude et celui qui, il y a quatre longues années, avait été appelé le Tueur d'Alchimistes, regarde les deux militaires de son regard de braise qui, malgré l'obscurité dans laquelle il vit depuis quatre ans, n'a rien perdu de sa dureté.

> Sale chien, grogne-t-il d'une voix rauque. Tu me le paieras, Mustang. Un jour, je te le jure, tu me le paieras.

> Ne parle pas trop vite, dit Mustang avec un petit sourire sadique. Sors déjà de ce trou et après on verra.

Il se détourne alors et éclate d'un rire gras qui fait frissonner Hawkeye et bouillir le sang de Scar.

Ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manque de se servir de son bras droit, mais, hélas, autour de sa main se trouve une grosse boule de métal, fixée à son poignet, l'empêchant ainsi de toucher les choses avec cette main maudite.

Scar fusille Hawkeye du regard et la jeune femme sursaute avant de se détourner et de prendre quelque chose près de la porte. Elle entre ensuite dans la cellule et s'accroupi devant Scar, trop faible pour se lever.

Elle pose devant lui une gamelle en terre cuite où elle dépose un morceau de pain frais ainsi qu'une cuisse de poulet encore tiède qu'elle a subtilisé au mez.

> Cela vous changera de d'habitude, dit-elle d'une voix douce mais tendue.

> Pourquoi lui obéissez-vous ? demande Scar à la jeune femme alors qu'elle froisse le papier sulfurisé qui avait entouré le poulet et le pain.

> Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas autorisée à répondre à cela, dit Hawkeye en se relevant.

Elle quitte ensuite la cellule et referme la lourde porte, plongeant ainsi la pièce dans la semi-obscurité. Le tour de clef qu'elle fait dans la serrure résonne dans la cellule et Scar parvient, à l'aide des aspérités du mur et de son unique main, à s'asseoir, dos au mur, pour grignoter ce que la jeune femme lui avait apporté.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'il ronge l'os du poulet, tel un chien affamé, un profond soupir ébranle sa poitrine, et une violente quinte de toux s'en suit. Il met plusieurs minutes à la calmer puis il décide de se rallonger et d'attendre que la Mort veuille bien venir le chercher. Cependant, après quatre longues années, soit trente-deux mois, mille quatre cent soixante jours et des millions d'heures, celle-ci ne semble pas encore décidée à trancher le mince fil qui retient l'âme de l'Ishbal sur terre.

Au même moment, loin de Central, dans la ville de Dubltih, Edward et Alphonse sont auprès de leur Sensei, Maître Izumi. Cela fait à présent deux jours qu'ils sont là et, alors qu'ils pistaient un homme ressemblant à l'un des prisonniers évadés de la prison, ils sont tombés sur la jeune femme sortant de chez une amie à qui elle était aller rendre visite.

> Comment allez-vous, Maître ? demande Ed, qui a un peu récupéré de sa fatigue.

> Bien mieux, répond la jeune femme en souriant au jeune homme blond. Et toi, Al ? Toujours dans cette armure ?

Al hoche la tête, et Ed baisse les yeux.

> Ne t'en fait pas, Ed, dit Maître Izumi. Tu trouveras un moyen de lui rendre son corps et de récupérer tes membres, même si tu dois tuer Wrath pour cela.

Ed regarde la jeune femme, étonné par ses paroles.

> Vous dites cela comme si… dit Al, tout aussi étonné que son frère.

> Comme si quoi, Al ? demande Maître Izumi. Wrath n'est pas mon fils, je m'en suis rendu compte il y a déjà plusieurs années lorsqu'ils ont attaqué la ville. Il y avait cet être avec les longs cheveux verts avec eux et cette femme fatale…

> Les Homonculus, dit Ed en fronçant les sourcils. Celui avec les longs cheveux verts c'est Envy et la femme, c'est Lust. Il devait aussi y avoir un gros avec eux, non ?

vHeu… peut-être bien, je n'ai pas fait attention, dit Maître Izumi en s'arrêtant de marcher un instant. En tous cas, Wrath semblait très proche de celui que tu appelle Envy, Ed. Il le suivait partout et obéissait à ses ordres.

> Qu'ont-ils fait ? demande Al.

> Ils ont attaqué le QG militaire, répond Maître Izumi en se remettant à marcher. Ils ont tué plusieurs militaires dont l'ancien Colonel qui dirigeait le QG. C'était il y a deux ans si je me souviens bien… Ils ont dit qu'ils cherchaient une chose, une pierre et aussi un homme.

> La pierre, c'est sûrement la Pierre Philosophale, dit Al. Mais l'homme…

> Je pense que c'est Scar, dit Ed.

> Scar ? demande Maître Izumi.

> Un Ishbal tueur d'Alchimistes qui semait la terreur à Central il y a quatre ans, explique Al.

> On ne l'a pas revu depuis, termine Ed. Je me demande bien où il est passé ce cloporte…

> Ed !

Le blond rentre la tête dans les épaules et demande pardon à Maître Izumi qui n'aime pas que l'on dise du mal des gens absents. La jeune femme lui donne un coup sur la tête en échange puis tous trois se rendent chez la jeune femme qui les invita à déjeuner.

> De toute façon, dit Ed alors qu'ils dînaient. Maintenant, il n'y a plus d'Homonculus, ni de Pierre Philosophale.

> Peut-être, dit Al. Mais on ne les a pas tous eut, souviens-toi…

> Bah, dit Ed. Envy n'est pas bien méchant, il a juste la capacité de prendre l'apparence de qui il veut, c'est tout.

> Et il est super fort aussi, Ed, dit Al.

vOui, dit Ed. Mais blessé comme il était quand il s'est enfui, il n'a pas dû aller bien loin, crois-moi. Sans pierres rouges, il n'a pas pu survivre.

Al regarde son frère puis Maître Izumi qui hausse les épaules.

Ils continuent ensuite de dîner dans le silence et la femme regarde les deux garçons en se disant qu'il est bien loin le temps où elle leur apprenait les rudiments de l'Alchimie.

**0o0oo0o0o0**

> Mais enfin, Général !

> Insubordination, vous savez ce que cela veut dire ? aboie Mustang en bondissant de son fauteuil. Vous me rebattez les oreilles avec ce chien de Scar depuis des années, Hawkeye ! Taisez-vous donc un peu ou je vous fais dégrader !

> Général ! s'exclame Hawkeye, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire par un homme. Loin de moi l'idée de vous désobéir, cependant, je trouve totalement stupide de votre part ce que vous faites endurer à cet homme depuis quatre ans ! Il ne méritait pas cela !

> Ha ? Vraiment ? Et que méritait-il à votre avis ? dit Mustang en contournant le bureau. Il a tué des centaines de militaires par simple vengeance !

> Et alors ? aboie Hawkeye.

Mustang recule d'un pas. En temps normaux, quand Hawkeye était en colère, il ne valait mieux pas la fâcher plus, mais là, sa colère semblait sans fin.

> Je vous ai admiré pendant des années, Général, mais là, je dois bien avouer que vous me décevez au plus haut point.

Voyant que le jeune homme lève le poing, elle dit :

> Allez-y, frappez-moi si vous le voulez, mais je ne vous laisserais pas continuer…

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une vive brûlure se propage dans sa joue droite. Y portant sa main, elle dit, les larmes aux yeux :

> Puisque que vous refusez de comprendre, « Général de Brigade Roy Mustang », prenez ceci !

Et elle jette une enveloppe sur le bureau avant de faire volte-face en s'emparant de son manteau et de quelques dossiers.

La main gauche douloureuse, Mustang reste de marbre quand la porte du bureau claque, puis il soupire et baisse les yeux sur la lettre. Le mot « Démission » est écrit dessus en lettres capitales.

> Ca ne va pas se passer ainsi, crois-moi, dit Mustang en prenant la lettre.

Il la pose dans un cendrier puis claque des doigts. Aussitôt, le papier prend feu et, en quelques secondes, il ne reste plus rien de la démission de Riza Hawkeye.

Cependant, furieuse, celle-ci parcourt les couloirs du QG en pestant contre Mustang. Elle le traite de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui lui viennent à l'esprit, et, quand elle se retrouve dans la cour de la caserne, elle la traverse sans même s'arrêter devant Havoc qui la hèle pourtant.

> Hey ! Hawkeye ! dit-il en agitant le bras pour attirer son attention.

Mais la jeune femme disparaît derrière le mur qui entoure le QG et Havoc reste comme un con, au milieu de la cour, une cigarette au bec et le bras levé.

> Mais ? dit-il en baissant le bras.

Il fait tomber la cendre de sa cigarette puis rentre dans la caserne et se dirige aussitôt vers le bureau de Mustang où il entre sans frapper.

> Dites, mon Général… heu… Bah ? Où qu'il est ?

Il regarde tout autour de lui mais le bureau et vide. Seule une mouche vole près de la lampe éteinte, et Havoc ressort du bureau en refermant la porte derrière.

Mustang, quant à lui, est sortit par la porte arrière de la caserne et, c'est d'un pas plus que décidé qu'il se rend chez Riza Hawkeye afin d'avoir une sérieuse discussion.

La jeune femme, elle, est arrivée chez elle depuis quelques minutes et, alors qu'elle se change, revêtant un jean et un T-shirt blanc, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

> Je viens ! crie-t-elle depuis la salle de bain située à l'étage.

Fermant son jean rapidement, elle chausse des mules et descend l'escalier pour aller ouvrir au visiteur. Regardant par la petite fenêtre qui borde la porte, elle reconnaît Mustang, visiblement en colère, qui piétine sur le palier, et c'est avec un visage fermé qu'elle lui ouvre, bien que l'envie de le laisser sur le palier la démange énormément.

> Mon Général, dit-elle froidement. Quel bon vent vous amène ?

> Riza ! dit Mustang. Je peux savoir ce que tu me fais, là ? T'es jalouse ou quoi ?

> Et toi ! renchérit Hawkeye alors que Mustang la bouscule pour entrer. Y'en a marre de tes conneries, Roy ! Scar n'a pas mérité de passer le reste de sa vie enfermé dans le noir !

> Ce n'est pas de ça que je te parle, dit Mustang en pénétrant dans la salle à manger puis le salon de la maison. Qu'est-ce qui te prend de me parler ainsi alors qu'on est au QG ? Tu sais parfaitement que les murs ne sont pas épais et que dès qu'on hausse un peu la voix, on entend tout !

> Et alors ? Je m'en contre fiche ! réplique Hawkeye en se dirigeant vers la petite cuisine américaine ouverte sur la salle à manger. J'en ai assez de toi et des tes principes à la manque ! ajoute-t-elle en ouvrant un placard.

> Mes principes à la manque ? s'étrangle Mustang. Pourtant, il y a quatre ans, ce n'était pas toi qui étais d'accord avec tout ce que je disais ?

> Peut-être bien, dit Hawkeye en refermant le placard. Oui, il y a quatre ans, j'étais contente que tu arrête Scar, même si tu as du y laisser une partie de la mobilité de ton bras droit. Oui, j'adhérais à tous tes principes, mais maintenant, tout cela est révolu. J'en ai assez de l'armée, je suis une jeune femme de trente ans et je suis encore célibataire ! Ma propre sœur qui a cinq ans de plus que moi à déjà trois enfants et un mari adorable alors que moi je passe mon temps à obéir comme un bon toutou à un Général de pacotille !

En entendant le mot toutou, Black Hayate ouvre un œil et regarde sa maîtresse depuis le canapé où il était installé. Voyant qu'elle ne venait pas vers lui, il referme son œil et se rendort en soupirant.

> C'est de ta faute si tu es encore célibataire ! réplique Mustang. Il ne faut t'en prendre qu'à toi parce que c'est toi et personne d'autre qui m'a envoyé sur les roses l'année dernière !

> Quoi ? Attend, Roy, tu te fiche de moi là où quoi ? Tu m'as demandé en mariage juste après que celui avec qui je sortais à l'époque ait été tué ! Ca faisait pas trois mois qu'on l'avait enterré et toi tu me faisais déjà des avances. Non, je suis désolée, mais je n'ai rien à me reprocher là-dessus.

Mustang la regarde en soupirant, puis il croise les bras et dit :

> Quoi qu'il en soit, je refuse ta démission. Il est hors de question que tu quitte l'armée maintenant. Dans un an ça fera dix ans que tu es militaire, il n'est pas question que je te laisse filer comme ça, Riza Hawkeye.

> Ca t'arrange bien, dit Hawkeye, la voix soudain incertaine. Franchement, Roy, est-tu vraiment bête ? Ne vois-tu pas que j'en ai ma claque de l'armée ? Je n'en peux plus, Roy ! Tous ces morts, ces sans-abri et ces orphelins… C'est à cause de nous tout ça et moi je ne peux plus le supporter…

Elle s'appuie sur le bar, la tête basse et a un hoquet avant de reprendre :

> Accepte ma démission, je t'en prie… Ou alors vires-moi, mais fait quelque chose. Je ne supporte plus l'armée…

> Riza…

Mustang s'approche de la jeune femme et pose une main sur son épaule. Riza se crispe alors légèrement puis elle se retourne et se blottit dans les bras de son supérieur. Elle ne cherche plus à retenir ses larmes et Mustang la serre contre lui en disant :

> Si tu démissionne, Riza, qui va veiller sur moi ? Qui va me tenir compagnie dans mon grand bureau ?

Riza réussit à sourire malgré les larmes puis elle se redresse et s'excuse en s'essuyant les joues du plat des mains.

> Riza, reste encore un an, rien qu'une année, dit Mustang en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Reste encore un à mes côtés. Après je te promets que tu pourras quitter l'armée…

La jeune femme le regarde un instant puis elle baisse les yeux et s'éloigne vers la fenêtre. Elle s'appuie sur le rebord de l'évier et regarde distraitement par la fenêtre qui donne sur un petit jardin clos.

Après un moment de silence, elle se tourne à demi vers Mustang et demanda :

> Un an ? Tu me le jures ?

Mustang la regarde fixement puis il hoche la tête, et Hawkeye soupire.

> Très bien. Attention, un an, pas un jour de plus, ok ?

> Je te le promets, Riza, dit Mustang.

> J'imagine que ce n'est pas sans condition, si ?

> Que va-tu imaginer là ?

> Tu va peut-être me demander d'oublier Scar, ou je ne sais quoi, non ? dit Hawkeye en fronçant les sourcils.

> J'avais l'intention de le faire, dit Mustang. Il est vrai. Cependant, puisque tu reviens de toi-même et que je t'ai fait une promesse, je ne vais pas t'en demander trop. Mis à part que tu t'occupes de Scar à ma place.

> Hein ? Que je m'occupe de Scar ?

> Le mois prochain, cela fera quatre ans tout rond qu'il est là-bas dessous, dit Mustang. Je pense qu'il a dû comprendre et j'ai décidé de le changer de cellule. Tu le mettras dans le bâtiment cinq dès demain.

> Dans le bâtiment cinq ? Mais…

> Ne discutez pas, Lieutenant-Colonel, dit Mustang sèchement en se redressant.

> A vos ordres, mon Général, répond Hawkeye en se redressant à son tour. Tu veux dîner avec moi ce soir ? demande-t-elle ensuite à brûle-pourpoint.

> Ma foi, dit Mustang.

> Très bien, alors donnes-moi donc ton manteau, dit la jeune femme en retrouvant le sourire.

Mustang lui sourit alors faiblement puis il ôte son long manteau bleu et le lui donne. La jeune femme le range dans la penderie près de la porte puis elle invite le jeune homme à prendre place dans le salon.

> Roy ? dit-elle en passant derrière le bar.

> Mhm ?

> Tu étais sérieux l'année dernière quand tu m'as demandée en mariage ?

Mustang lève les yeux de Black Hayate et dit :

> Tu vois Riza, t'es tout à fait le genre de femme que les hommes préfèrent éviter.

> Ce qui sous-entend ? demande Hawkeye en fronçant les sourcils.

> Tu vois ? Tu réagis au quart de tour, et je suis certaine que si tu avais eut ton arme à portée de main, j'aurais un beau trou au milieu du front.

Il lui sourit et la jeune femme rougit en baissant les yeux.

> Cependant, pour ce qui est de ma demande en mariage, j'étais sérieux. Je t'admire, Riza, tu sais.

> Est-ce que… Roy, est-ce que tu es amoureux de moi ?

Mustang pince les lèvres et fait mine de s'intéresser au chien qui ronfle comme un sonneur à ses côtés, affalé sur le dos sur le sofa.

Soudain, il se lève et s'approche du bar. Hawkeye le regarde venir puis il s'assoit en face d'elle, sur un des hauts tabourets avant de dire :

> Je t'ai aimée, il est vrai et je le reconnais. Mais depuis que tu m'as envoyé balader, l'année dernière, j'avoue que cela m'a quelque peu refroidit. J'ai toujours sut que tu n'étais pas une fille facile et qu'il fallait plus qu'un grade élevé dans l'armée ou une belle gueule pour t'avoir.

Hawkeye sourit et Mustang ajoute :

> Cependant, j'ignorais que tu étais difficile.

> Difficile ? Moi ?

Mustang hoche la tête et Hawkeye ajoute :

> Il est vrai que j'aime choisir mes compagnons. Cependant, et contrairement à ce que tu pense, une belle gueule me suffit, tout du moins dans un premier temps.

Mustang sourit légèrement puis il tourne la tête vers Black Hayate qui agite ses pattes avant dans un rêve. Tout à coup, il sent une main sur sa joue gauche et il tourne la tête vers Hawkeye qui dit :

> Si tu veux, je peux réchauffer tes sentiments, Roy Mustang.

Mustang la regarde, d'abord étonné, puis il lui sourit et se penche au-dessus du bar. Hawkeye s'avance d'un pas et ils s'embrassent doucement, comme un premier baiser. Quand ils se séparent, Mustang dit :

> Je suppose que pour le mariage, je vais devoir attendre, non ?

> Et oui, dit Hawkeye en souriant. Tu m'as dit un an, non ?

Comprenant, Mustang laisse tomber ses épaules et soupire en disant :

> Si j'avais su, j'aurais accepté ta démission…

> Trop tard, mon Général, dit Hawkeye en se détournant.

Elle se retourne ensuite à demi et lui tire la langue avec un petit air espiègle. Mustang lui fait une grimace puis ils se mettent à rire et Hawkeye se met à la préparation du dîner.

A Dublith, cependant, Ed et Al sont à table en train de dîner avec Maître Izumi et son mari.

> Où est votre fils, Maître ? demande Al.

> Couché depuis longtemps, répond Maître Izumi avec un sourire. Tu sais, Al, les enfants vont coucher avec le soleil.

> Vous l'avez eut où ? demande Ed.

> Je l'ai adopté, répond Maître Izumi. Comme je ne peux plus en avoir à cause de la transmutation ratée qui a fait naître Wrath, je suis allée à Central, il y a cinq mois. J'y suis resté deux ou trois semaines je crois, et c'est au moment où j'allais rentrer à Dublith que l'ont m'a fait savoir qu'un bébé était à l'adoption.

> J'imagine que vous avez sauté sur l'occasion, dit Ed avec un sourire. Cependant, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas…

> Pas humain ? dit Maître Izumi. Si, si, celui-là, il est humain, ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'est simplement pas de la même race que nous.

> C'est un Ishbal, dit Al. Vous n'avez pas peur ?

> Des militaires ? demande Maître Izumi. Tiens ! Qu'ils essaient de toucher à mon fils et ils vont voir ce dont une mère en colère est capable pour protéger sa descendance !

Elle frappe alors ses mains l'une contre l'autre et les deux frères sursautent.

> Maître, dit Ed en posant une main sur son cœur. Si vous pouviez éviter de faire ça…

> Toi, t'aurais vraiment besoin de vacances, dit la jeune femme avec un sourire.

> J'espère que Mustang va nous en accorder quand on aura bouclé notre mission, dit Al.

> Il a intérêt, dit Ed. Sinon, je m'en vais lui botter le cul à ce Général. C'est lui-même qui nous traite de gosses et il nous fait bosser comme des forçats.

Maître Izumi a alors un petit rire qui se transforme rapidement en fou rire et Ed, froissé, s'en va dehors.

> Oh qu'il est susceptible, dit-elle en s'arrêtant de rire. Il ne changera pas.

> Je veux pas qu'il change mon grand frère, dit Al. Ou peut-être qu'il grandisse un peu…

> Je t'ai entendu, Al !

Al rentre la tête dans les épaules et Maître Izumi repart dans un nouveau fou rire. Al la suit rapidement et Ed, assit sur les marches du perron de la maison, les bras croisés, boude dans son coin.

Le lendemain, il est très tôt mais les deux garçons sont déjà à la chasse aux évadés La chance semble être avec eux car, par le plus grand des hasards, ils tombent sur un groupe composé uniquement de ces détenus. A l'aide de quelques coups d'Alchimie, Ed parvient rapidement à les mettre hors d'état de nuire et, alors qu'un groupe de militaires les ramène à la prison, Ed sort de son manteau une feuille de papier et un crayon.

> Et de seize, dit-il en cochant quelque chose sur sa feuille, se servant d'un mur comme support. Il en reste autant en cavale mais s'ils sont tous au même endroit, ça va être de la tarte.

> Ouais, dit Al. Et on va pouvoir rentrer à Central faire notre rapport et ensuite, bonjour Rizenbull !

Ed lui sourit puis ils se remettent à la chasse aux évadés.

Cependant, à Central, Hawkeye s'efforce de réveiller Mustang. Ils ont passé la nuit ensemble mais sans rien faire d'autre que dormir et le Général dort d'un sommeil de plomb.

> Roy, bouge-toi, dit Hawkeye en le secouant. On va être en retard à la caserne si tu te lève pas de suite.

Ledit Roy grogne et se tourne sur le dos, un bras sur les yeux pour se protéger de la luminosité de la pièce.

Hawkeye soupire puis elle s'en va dans la salle de bain et, quand elle en ressort, Mustang est assit au pied du lit, vêtu de son pantalon d'uniforme et d'un T-shirt noir.

> Tu veux quand même pas que je t'aide à t'habiller, si ? demanda Hawkeye en enfilant sa veste d'uniforme.

> Non, merci, ça ira, dit Mustang. T'en fait pas, je suis toujours un peu long à la détente le matin.

> Bon, dit Hawkeye. Dans ce cas, j'y vais.

> Oui, oui, je te rejoindrais au bureau…

La jeune femme se penche alors vers lui et lui vole un baiser avant de quitter la chambre puis la maison et de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers le QG.

Allant directement dans le bureau de Mustang, elle ouvre le premier tiroir d'une commode de style Louis XV et en sort une boîte en argent. L'ouvrant, elle en sort une grosse clé, elle-aussi en argent, qu'elle glisse dans la poche intérieure de son uniforme.

Elle quitte ensuite le bureau et se rend dans l'aile Ouest. Là, elle entre dans un bureau désaffecté servant de débarras et elle se dirige vers une porte au fond de la pièce. La poussant, elle se retrouve en haut d'un long escalier en colimaçon, très étroit et très sombre.

Prenant une lampe tempête accrochée près d'elle au mur, elle l'allume et commence à descendre les marches qui semblent s'enfoncer indéfiniment sous terre.

Contre sa hanche, accroché à sa ceinture, ballote un sac de nourriture qu'elle a prit chez elle avant de partir et qu'elle compte donner à Scar. Elle fait cela depuis maintenant plus d'un an, à l'insu de Mustang, quand elle a vu le peu que le Général de Brigade lui donnait à manger.

Arrivant à la lourde porte de métal, elle introduit la clef d'argent dans la serrure et pousse la porte.

> Bonjour Scar, dit-elle en s'approchant prudemment du tas de couvertures. Scar ?

Soudain, la porte grince derrière elle, et une masse lui tombe dessus, l'aplatissant sur le dos au sol.

> Lâchez-moi, Scar ! Je ne vous veux pas de mal ! crie Hawkeye alors que l'Ishbal lui bloque les bras de chaque côté de sa tête.

> Faites-moi sortir d'ici, dit l'Ishbal d'une voix rauque. Faites-moi sortir d'ici immédiatement ou je vous tue !

> Scar, lâchez-moi, dit Hawkeye. Je suis justement venue vous faire sortir, mais lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal…

Scar se redresse puis il lâche la jeune femme qui s'assoit en se frottant les poignets.

> Écoutez-moi, Scar, dit-elle. Je vous ai apporté à manger. Mangez d'abord et ensuite je vous fais sortir d'ici…

Elle lui donne ensuite le sac, et Scar en dévore le contenu voracement. Sans la jeune femme et sa nourriture, il n'aurait pas pu tenir aussi longtemps.

> Scar, dit Hawkeye au bout d'un moment, alors que l'Ishbal ronge un os du lapin qui composait son repas. Scar, j'ai reçu l'ordre de vous transférer dans une autre cellule. Elle se trouve dans le bâtiment numéro cinq et…

> Et je serais encore dans le noir ? demande Scar, son os dans la bouche. Si c'est pour passer du noir au noir, je préfère encore rester ici et y crever.

> Mustang n'a jamais eut l'intention de vous faire crever ici, dit Hawkeye en fronçant les sourcils. Il voulait simplement que vous compreniez vos actes…

> Je n'ai rien fait de répréhensible, dit Scar en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai simplement vengé la mort de mon frère.

> Décidément, dit Hawkeye dans un soupir. Passer quatre ans ici ne vous a donc rien apprit, Scar ? Vous avez la tête aussi dure que du granit, ma parole.

Elle lui donne alors de petits coups avec son index sur le front et l'Ishbal grogne.

> Aller, levez-vous maintenant. Profitons du fait qu'il est encore tôt pour que je vous conduise au bâtiment cinq.

La jeune femme se relève en époussetant son uniforme, et Scar se lève à son tour en vacillant un peu.

> Aller, venez, dit Hawkeye en sortant de la cellule.

Scar la regarde partir puis il la suit en se drapant dans le vêtement crasseux qu'il porte depuis quatre longues années.

> Hum, dit Hawkeye en s'arrêtant juste avant l'escalier. Avant, vous allez faire un brin de toilette, et croyez-moi, ça ne sera pas du luxe.

Elle fronce le nez puis monte les marches, et Scar la suit en la singeant.

Arrivés en haut, Hawkeye tire de son uniforme une paire de menottes et une chaîne qu'elle lie aux poignets de Scar et à sa propre ceinture.

> Pensez-vous vraiment que, dans l'état où je suis, j'arriverais à m'enfuir ? demande Scar.

> J'en doute, il est vrai, dit Hawkeye sans se retourner. Cependant, vous êtes rusé et je me suis toujours méfiée des gens comme vous.

Scar soupire en levant les yeux au ciel, puis Hawkeye se met en marche et longe le couloir vide de l'aile Ouest. Elle se dirige vers le fond du couloir et entre ensuite dans une vaste pièce d'eau où, sur deux des quatre murs sont alignées des cabines de douche.

> Aller, dit-elle. Et pressez-vous quand même.

Elle le détache et sort de la pièce en fermant la porte.

Scar, quant à lui, trop content de pouvoir enfin se laver, ne réalise même pas que la jeune femme lui a ôté la protection qui entourait sa main droite.

Une fois lavé et rhabillé, Scar signale à Hawkeye qu'elle peut revenir et la jeune femme a un choc en voyant l'homme devant elle.

> Et bien, dit-elle en déroulant la chaîne de son poignet. On peut dire que vous en aviez besoin. Aller, tendez les bras, ajoute-t-elle.

Elle lui remet les menottes puis la coque de métal autour de sa main droite avant de quitter la salle d'eau et de sortir par une porte dérobée. De là, tous deux se dirigent vers le fameux bâtiment cinq en passant par derrière.

Scar cligne des yeux devant la violence de la lumière extérieure et, ayant trop mal aux yeux, il est contraint de faire le chemin les yeux mi-clos.

Soudoyant le soldat qui garde la porte de derrière, Hawkeye fait entrer Scar dans ledit bâtiment et le conduit à une cellule plus petite que celle où il vivait jusqu'à maintenant, mais ayant l'avantage d'avoir une fenêtre qui donne sur le terrain vague derrière le bâtiment ainsi qu'un lit confortable et un coin toilette propre.

> Voilà votre nouveau chez-vous, dit-elle en refermant la lourde grille qui sert de porte. Vous êtes le seul dans ce couloir, vous serez tranquille.

Scar s'assoit sur le lit et demande :

> Vous reviendrez me voir ?

> Si ça peut vous faire plaisir, dit la jeune femme.

> Dites…

> Mhm ?

> Je vais rester combien de temps ici ?

> Je l'ignore mais je tâcherais de demander au Général Mustang, si vous voulez, dit Hawkeye en s'éloignant.

Scar hoche la tête puis la porte par laquelle ils sont entrés se referme en claquant, et l'Ishbal se laisse tomber sur le lit qui, pour lui, est un vrai paradis.

Au bout d'un moment, il se lève et passe un bras à travers les barreaux de la fenêtre. La vitre est bien plus loin, il ne peut même pas la toucher, ne serais-ce que du bout des doigts, cependant, malgré le paysage réduit, cela lui remonte un peu le moral de voir enfin la lumière du jour après tant d'années enfermé dans le noir, dans une pièce nauséabonde avec pour seule visite deux militaires dont l'un encore plus hargneux qu'un chien sauvage.

> C'est fait ? demanda Mustang quand il voit entrer Hawkeye dans le bureau.

> Oui, répond la jeune femme en s'asseyant à son bureau.

Mustang fronce les sourcils puis il se lève et s'approche de la jeune femme. A mi-voix, il demande :

> Ca va, Riza ? Tu m'as l'air un peu abattue…

> Ca va, je t'assure, lui répond-t-elle. C'est juste que voir Scar m'a rappelé pas mal de choses passées pas toujours agréables.

> Tu veux que je le donne à quelqu'un d'autre ? demande Mustang.

> Non, ça ira, je vais m'y faire, assure la jeune femme. Merci.

Elle lève la tête et Mustang la console avec un baiser. Tout à coup, on frappe à la porte et Mustang se redresse en disant, toujours à mi-voix :

> On ne peut vraiment pas avoir une minute de tranquillité dans ce boulot.

Il s'éloigne ensuite vers la fenêtre et Hawkeye signale au visiteur qu'il peut entrer. C'est Havoc.

> Lieutenant Havoc ? dit Mustang. Que faites-vous ici à cette heure ? Vous devriez être au bâtiment trois à faire votre ronde…

> Oui, mon Général, je venais seulement chercher quelque chose, dit Havoc en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

Il prend des papiers puis quitte le bureau.

> Tiens ? dit alors Hawkeye. Tu as amené Black Hayate avec toi ?

> Il m'a suivit, dit Mustang. Je sais bien qu'il n'a rien à faire ici mais bon, on va pas le mettre dehors non plus.

La jeune femme sourit puis elle fait claquer sa langue contre son palais et le chien noir et blanc bondit sur ses pattes. D'un pas souple, il s'avance vers sa maîtresse et pose une patte sur son genou.

> T'es un bon cabot, dit Hawkeye en souriant.

Elle lui flatte la tête et le chien ferme les yeux. Mustang sourit devant ce tableau puis le téléphone sonne et il va répondre.

Cependant, à Dublith, Ed et Al sont toujours en train de traquer leurs évadés mais, depuis le coup de chance du matin, ils font chou blanc.

> Oh, nom de Dieu, grogne Ed. Mais ils sont où tous ?

> Planqués, dit Al en regardant dans une ruelle sombre.

> Ouais ben ils ont intérêt à se montrer parce que j'ai pas l'intention de passer dix ans ici, moi. Ca va faire quatre ans qu'on est pas retourné à Rizenbull.

> Winry a du changer, tu crois pas ? demanda Al. Et Mamie Pinako ? Tu crois qu'elle toujours vivante ?

> Ca va pas de dire ça, Al ? demande Ed, étonné d'entendre ce genre de paroles dans la bouche de son frère.

> Désolé, j'ai pas réfléchit, s'excuse Al.

Il s'incline légèrement puis Ed hausse les épaules et se remet à chercher. Finalement, à la fin de la journée, ils n'ont rien trouvé d'autre que des chats sauvages et c'est bredouille qu'ils rentrent chez Maître Izumi.

Les voyant ainsi désappointés et fatigués, la jeune femme décide de leur faire un bon repas et Ed retrouve vite le sourire malgré sa grande fatigue.

> Aller, tout le monde au lit maintenant, dit Maître Izumi en voyant l'heure tardive sur la pendule. Ed, vous allez rester ici encore longtemps ?

> Je ne sais pas, ça dépendra des prisonniers, répond le jeune homme en se levant de table. J'espère qu'on les aura avant une semaine parce que je vais pas tenir à ce rythme là.

> Franchement, dit Maître Izumi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est vous qu'on envoie faire un tel boulot. Les autres militaires ne sont pas assez débrouillards pour cela ?

> Justement, nous venons prendre la relève.

Ed, Al et Maître Izumi font volte face en direction de la porte d'entrée de la maison et Ed fronce les sourcils en voyant deux militaires entrer.

> Je suis le Lieutenant John et voici le Sergent Haps, dit le plus grand des deux. Nous venons vous remplacer pour cette mission. Le Général Mustang vous retire la mission et vous demande de rentrer à Central.

> Pourquoi donc ? demande Al.

> Je l'ignore, dit le Lieutenant John.

> Très bien, dit Ed. Demain, nous prendrons le train pour Central alors.

Le Lieutenant hoche la tête puis lui et son subordonné quittent la maison, et les deux frères vont se coucher.

Le lendemain, ils sont dans le train, en train de faire leurs adieux à Maître Izumi depuis le wagon.

> Et reposez-vous, surtout toi, Ed, dit la jeune femme. Tu es un vrai zombie.

Ed lui sourit puis un sifflet retentit et le train s'ébranle.

> A un de ces quatre ! dit Ed en faisant de grands signes à la jeune femme debout sur le quai, son enfant dans les bras.

Maître Izumi lui sourit en agitant son bras libre puis le train disparaît de sa vue et elle s'en retourne chez elle.

A midi, le même jour, à Central, Hawkeye dit à Mustang :

> Je viens de recevoir un télégramme du chef de gare de Dublith, dit-elle. Les frères Elric ont prit le train ce matin même. Ils devraient donc être ici demain dans la journée. Pourquoi les avoir fait revenir au juste ?

> Ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour m'a fait réfléchir, dit Mustang en croisant les jambes l'une sur l'autre.

> Ha ? Et qu'ais-je dit ? Je ne me souviens pas…

> Peu importe, dit Mustang. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela fait quatre ans que les frères Elric n'ont pas revu leur famille et j'ai décidé de les envoyer à Rizenbull pour quelques semaines.

> Quelques semaines ? Combien exactement ?

> Trois suffiront amplement, dit Mustang en se levant de son siège. Et vous savez quoi, Lieutenant-Colonel Hawkeye ?

> Non ?

> J'ai moi aussi une permission… d'une semaine.

vVraiment ? Cela faisait longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé, dit Hawkeye en souriant légèrement. Tu va donc partir.

> Oui, mais tu viens avec moi.

> Quoi ?

> Oui, j'ai réussit à bousculer un peu le Généralissime pour qu'il te donne des vacances à toi aussi. Je t'annonce donc que, dès la semaine prochaine, toi et moi, rien que nous deux, on partira pour une semaine à Aquroya.

> A Aquroya ? Roy ! Mais c'est…

> Une ville de rêve pour une femme de rêve, achève Mustang en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Hawkeye, ravie, noue ses bras autour du cou de son supérieur avant que celui-ci ne l'embrasse. Malheureusement, leur échange sera de courte durée car, comme toujours au mauvais moment, la sonnerie stridente du téléphone retentit.

> Grrr… dit Mustang en reculant. Maudite technologie.

Hawkeye retourne à son bureau en souriant, l'esprit déjà à Aquroya.

* * *

Et voilà pour le premier chap, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en cliquant sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche 


	2. Chapitre 2

_Note: chapitre revu par Phenix le 21 juin 2006_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2**

> Ed, Al, vous voilà enfin, dit Mustang quand les deux garçons entrèrent dans son bureau. Nous vous attendions ce matin…

> Le train à fait un arrêt imprévu, dit Ed. Une femme qui voulait rejoindre son mari je ne sais où. Enfin bref, pourquoi nous avoir fait revenir à Central ?

Mustang pose les coudes sur son bureau avec un petit sourire puis il dit :

> Qu'est-ce que vous diriez si je vous offrais l'opportunité de rentrer chez vous, à Rizenbull ?

Ed regarde le Général de Brigade assit devant lui et hausse les sourcils.

> Vous rigolez ?

> Pas le moins du monde, Edward, dit Mustang en s'appuyant contre son dossier. J'ai réussit à vous obtenir trois semaines de vacances et, et c'est un ordre, vous allez aller à Rizenbull, vous reposer. Surtout toi, Ed, tu ressemble à zombie.

> Trois semaines de vacances ? dit Al. Ed, tu entends ? On va revoir Rizenbull !

> Ouais, dit Ed. C'est chouette mais j'ai l'impression que ça cache quelque chose, ça…

> Voyons, Ed, dit Mustang. Pourquoi vois-tu le mal partout ?

Ed haussa les épaules puis Mustang ajouta :

vVous partez à la fin de la semaine, histoire d'avoir le temps de rassembler vos affaires.

> Déjà ? dit Ed, surprit.

> Oui, c'était à la fin de la semaine ou le mois prochain, dit Hawkeye en se levant de son bureau.

Elle regarde Mustang et Ed les regarde tous les deux alternativement. Il cogite tellement qu'on peut presque voir les rouages s'activer sous sa chevelure blonde.

> Vous, dit-il en regardant les deux officiers chacun leur tour. Vous nous cachez quelque chose.

> Nous ? dit Mustang, feignant l'indifférence. Mais pas du tout, Ed.

> Tu parles, dit Ed. Alors pourquoi vous torturez ce stylo ? Il ne vous a rien fait à ce que je sache…

Prit sur le vif, Mustang pose le stylo sur le bureau, disons plutôt qu'il le lâche, et Ed sourit. Il regarde Hawkeye, puis à nouveau Mustang et dit :

> Il y a anguille sous roche, ça c'est certain. Hum… voyons voir… Al, t'aurais pas une idée ?

Il porte un doigt à son menton et fait mine de réfléchir tout en surveillant Mustang et Hawkeye du coin de l'œil.

> Alors, voyons voir… Hum… Non, ça peut pas être ça… C'est pas ça, hein Al ?

> Non, je ne pense pas…

> C'est pas ça non plus, je pense pas… Mais alors…

Il a une furieuse envie de rire mais il se retient, voulant faire craquer ou l'un ou l'autre des deux militaires. Finalement, après quelques secondes d'un échange plus que mystérieux entre son frère et lui, Ed entend Mustang se racler la gorge puis dire :

> Ca va, vous avez gagné, sales morveux. Ce n'est vraiment pas sympa de torturer deux pauvres adultes ainsi.

Il jette un coup d'œil à Hawkeye qui lui sourit puis Ed dit :

> Alors ? C'est pour quand la noce ?

Al pouffe bruyamment de rire puis se retourne tandis qu'Hawkeye pique un far monumental et que Ed recule, menacé par le poing de Mustang où palpite une petite croix rouge.

Soupirant, Mustang baisse son poing puis il fait signe à Hawkeye de s'approcher et il passe un bras sur ses reins en disant :

vT'es plutôt perspicace comme mec.

> C'est plutôt vous qui n'êtes pas très discrets, dit Ed avec un sourire.

> Ha ?

Hawkeye baisse les yeux sur Mustang qui hausse les épaules puis Ed reprend :

> Les militaires ne regardent jamais les femmes dans les yeux…

Le sous-entendu est tellement clair qu'Al pouffe de nouveau et qu'Hawkeye pique un nouveau far.

> Rougissez pas comme ça, Lieutenant-Colonel, dit Ed. On pourrait croire que vous avez honte.

> Moi ? Honte ? Jamais, dit Hawkeye en reprenant son teint normal.

Elle croise ensuite les bras et détourne la tête.

> Commence pas à me l'énerver, Ed, dit alors Mustang. Je tiens encore à ma peau moi.

Ed sourit puis Mustang les chasse de son bureau. Les deus frères se rendent alors dans leurs appartements du QG.

> Je vais faire un tour, dit Ed en se levant de son lit où il s'était installé, une bonne heure plus tôt, en vue de faire une sieste.

> Mhmm… comme tu veux, répond Al d'une voix ensommeillée.

Il se tourne sur son lit et Ed quitte la chambre.

Il sort dans la cour de la caserne et se promène entre les bâtiments sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entoure, regardant partout et nulle part à la fois. Bref, il se promène.

Alors qu'il débouchait dans l'allée centrale du QG, un groupe d'agités attire son attention. Près des grilles de la caserne, trois militaires encadrent deux hommes particulièrement agités. Tous deux tempêtent contre leurs gardiens avec véhémence mais les trois militaires n'en ont cure.

Poussant les deux hommes dans le dos, ils les font avancer et Ed se sent alors irrésistiblement attiré vers eux. Trop curieux de savoir ce qu'il allait advenir d'eux, sans doute.

Toujours est-il que ses pas le menèrent près du bâtiment cinq, là où, précisément, Scar était enfermé. Bien sûr, cela Ed l'ignorait.

« Tiens ? » pensa-t-il alors qu'il se retrouvait derrière ledit bâtiment numéro cinq. « Une porte ouverte, pour un bâtiment carcéral, ce n'est pas très judicieux. »

Décidément, Ed, ta curiosité te perdra.

S'avançant prudemment, Ed pousse la porte de métal qui ne grince même pas.

A l'intérieur, un long hall divise le bâtiment en deux. De chaque côté, sur trois étages, s'alignent des cellules. Il y en a des centaines, peut-être même plus.

> La vache… dit Ed en se tordant le cou pour voir les cellules se trouvant au troisième étage.

Baissant la tête, il est prit d'un petit tournis et s'appuie sur la colonne se trouvant près de lui pour reprendre ses esprits.

Tout à coup, aussi soudain que surprenant, une image d'un combat s'impose à l'esprit du jeune homme blond.

> Mais pourquoi je pense à toi, moi ? demande-t-il à voix basse.

Secouant la tête, il se redresse et continue son exploration. Il sait parfaitement que s'il se fait pincer, il peut dire adieu à ses vacances, mais sa curiosité est trop forte.

> Hé bien, dit-il. Il n'y a pas grand monde là-dedans…

En effet, sur exactement cent quatre cellules, seule une quarantaine de cellules sont occupées.

Gravissant les marches de métal d'un escalier, Ed regarde au travers du grillage qui fait office de rambarde et il voit soudain tout tourner autour de lui.

> Oh putain… dit-il en posant une main sur son front. Je crois que j'ai vraiment besoin de vacances…

Il secoue à nouveau la tête et termine de monter les marches. Il est à présent au second étage de cellules et là, il y a aussi peu de prisonniers que précédemment.

Se dirigeant au hasard, Ed tombe sur l'entrée d'un couloir où un panneau indique qu'ici sont incarcérés les assassins. Défiant l'interdiction, le Fullmetal passe sous le panneau et se dirige le long de ce couloir qui semble neuf.

Tout en jetant un coup d'œil dans chaque cellule, Ed remarque que là non plus, il n'y a guère de prisonniers, pour ne pas dire aucun.

Arrivé au bout du couloir, Ed se trouve devant une porte fermée marquée « Sortie de Secours » et il fait demi-tour.

Regardant dans la cellule immédiatement à droite de la sortie de secours, Ed remarque qu'elle contient un prisonnier. Celui-ci est allongé sur le lit, sur le dos, une main sous la nuque. Il semble dormir.

Cependant, au lieu de s'éloigner, Ed s'approche de la grille et regarde plus attentivement l'homme. Le bras gauche qu'il voit a la peau tannée et, au bout de ce bras, sur la main, se trouve une tête qui est plus que familière à Ed.

« Aucun doute » songe-t-il. « Ces cheveux noirs et blancs sur le dessus… Ya aucun doute… C'est… »

> Scar…

L'homme réagit à ce mot et ouvre les yeux. Dépliant son bras, il se redresse sur les coudes et Ed manque de faire une syncope quand il reconnaît l'Ishbal, bien vivant devant lui.

> Scar ? C'est toi ? demande-t-il.

L'Ishbal fronce les sourcils puis soudain, la mémoire lui revient et il dit :

> Edward Elric ?

En entendant son prénom, Ed ne peut s'empêcher de sourire et il accroche ses mains aux barreaux de la grille qui fait office de porte.

Scar se lève alors et s'approche à son tour.

> Oh putain, Scar… dit Ed en le regardant de haut en bas. Alors t'étais là pendant toutes ces années… Et moi qui te croyais mort…

Scar pose sa main gauche sur un barreau à sa hauteur et Ed ne peut s'empêcher d'y poser sa main. A ce contact, la peau de l'Ishbal est parcourue d'un frisson et Ed lève les yeux sur lui.

> T'es bien vivant… Et dire qu'avec Al on te cherche depuis plus de quatre ans… Nom d'un chien… T'étais sous notre nez…

> Ouais, dit Scar. _Sous_ votre nez…

Ed le regarde, étonné, et l'Ishbal s'éloigne de la grille. Il va s'asseoir sur le lit en soupirant et Ed remarque alors la protection sur sa main droite. Il ne dit rien et lève les mains.

Voyant de la lumière du coin de l'œil, Scar tourne la tête vers l'entrée de sa cellule et, à sa grande surprise, la grille s'est transformée en une arche aux arabesques complexes.

Ed pénètre ensuite dans la cellule et s'approche de l'Ishbal qui dit :

> Tu fais quoi, là ?

> T'as rien à faire ici, Scar, dit le jeune Alchimiste.

> Si j'y suis c'est pour une bonne raison, marmonne l'Ishbal.

Soudain, une main se pose sur son bras tatoué et il lève les yeux sur Ed qui dit :

> Tu peux pas savoir comme je suis content que tu sois en vie, Scar.

> Tu parle…

Ed retire sa main puis s'assoit au bord du lit en soupirant.

> Scar, t'as pas l'air de t'en rendre compte, mais quatre ans ont passé…

> Oh si, je m'en suis rendu compte, crois-moi, répond Scar. Parce que, même enfermé dans le noir, le temps passe…

Ed fronce les sourcils et dit :

> Enfermé dans le noir ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

> Tu sais où on est ici ? demande Scar.

> Bah… dans une prison…

> Ouais, mais dans le bâtiment numéro cinq du QG militaire de Central, dit Scar. Ici ne sont enfermés que ceux qui vont prochainement être… exécutés.

Ce dernier mot tombe comme un couperet et Ed écarquille les yeux.

> Mais, mais, mais, bafouille-t-il. Tu, tu… Tu va être exécuté ? Mais non, c'est pas vrai… Tu plaisante, hein ?

Scar tourne alors vers lui son visage marqué de cette grande cicatrice et Ed comprend qu'il ne rigole pas le moins du monde.

> Dans deux jours, à midi, je serais mis à mort, dans la cour même de la caserne, dit Scar.

> C'est pas vrai, Scar, hein ? répète Ed. Tu peux pas crever comme ça, Scar…

> Ha ouais ? dit Scar en se tournant vers Ed. Et comment est-ce que je dois crever à ton avis ? Une balle dans le corps ou une dans la tête ?

> Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, dit Ed. T'es Scar quand même, le Tueur d'Alchimistes, t'es pas un simple voleur de pommes… T'a pas le droit de mourir comme ça, tu entend ?

Ed serre les poings et baisse la tête.

> Putain, Ed, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Qu'est-ce que t'a à te comporter comme un gosse tout d'un coup ?

> Je me comporte pas comme un gosse, dit Ed. Simplement, je veux pas que tu crève, tu entends ? T'as pas le droit !

Il se lève soudain et s'éloigne vers la grille transformée en arche par les bons soins d'Ed.

> Ed !

Scar se lève derrière lui et le saisit par le bras. D'un geste, il l'oblige à se retourner face à lui et, lui saisissant le menton dans son unique main libre, il demande :

> Qu'est-ce que t'as, Ed ? Pourquoi…

Il se tait alors et recule en lâchant Ed qui baisse la tête.

> Edward… putain, c'est quoi ça… Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ?

Ed relève légèrement la tête et, de sa manche, il s'essuie les yeux en disant :

> Je te laisserais pas crever, Scar, crois-moi.

Il fait alors volte-face et, après avoir rendu à la grille son aspect d'origine, il s'enfuit ventre à terre.

> Ed ! s'exclame Scar en passant un bras au travers des barreaux.

Quittant le bâtiment, Ed se rend directement dans les bureaux du QG mais il est apostrophé par Hawkeye au milieu du hall, puis par Bradley un peu plus loin.

Malgré sa fureur, le Fullmetal écoute calmement le Généralissime et, comme l'entretient dure assez longtemps, le jeune homme finit par oublier sa fureur.

A la fin de la journée, il s'en souvient et se rend dans le bureau de Mustang, mais il le trouve fermé. Un officier lui fait avoir que le Général de Brigade est partit il y a plus de deux heures en compagnie du Lieutenant-Colonel Riza Hawkeye pour une soit-disant visite en ville d'une possible installation d'une annexe au QG.

Excédé, Ed finit par se rendre dans sa chambre où il retrouve Al, en train de discuter avec Shiska.

Le lendemain, Ed passe sa journée à chercher le Général de Brigade Mustang, mais celui-ci semble décidé à jouer à cache-cache et Ed finit par abandonner. Avec Al, ils passent le reste de la journée en ville, à flâner.

Cependant, dans sa cellule, Scar rumine.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend à ce gosse ? » pense-t-il en regardant fixement le sol de sa cellule. « Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, nom d'un chien ? J'ai tué une chimère horrible à qui il semblait tenir, il m'en voulait à mort et voilà que maintenant il veut pas que je crève. Faudrait savoir, Edward… »

L'Ishbal soupire puis il s'appuie contre le mur derrière lui.

« Et ces larmes ? » se dit-il en regardant le plafond cette fois-ci. « Il pleure pour quoi au fait ? Quand même pas parce que je lui ai dit que j'allais être exécuté… Non, quand même… »

Soudain, une lumière se fait dans sa tête et il prend un air choqué en disant :

> Non, va pas me dire qu'il… tient à moi ?

Reprenant ses esprits, il ajoute :

> Non, c'est pas possible. Comment est-ce qu'on peut s'enticher d'un mec comme moi ? Je suis le mal incarné… Pourtant… Pourtant, l'attitude d'Edward prouve le contraire. Dès qu'il m'a reconnu, hier, il a semblé bouleversé… Comme s'il avait vraiment cru que j'étais… que j'étais mort… Oh, Ed, va pas faire une connerie que tu pourrais regretter amèrement…

Il soupire ensuite et s'allonge sur son lit, un bras sous la nuque.

Ed et Al s'ennuient. Il n'y a rien à faire et attendre la fin de semaine pour rentrer enfin chez eux à Rizenbull est extrêmement long.

> Oh putain… soupire Ed. Je m'emmerde… Al, on va faire un tour en ville ?

> Mhm…

Ledit Al est occupé à bichonner Black Hayate, le chien de Riza Hawkeye qui a suivit sa maîtresse jusqu'au bureau de Mustang.

> Il est génial ce chien, Ed, regarde, il essaie de bouffer mon armure… Il est trop ce clebs, dit Al.

Mouais, mouais, répond Ed. Bon ! ajoute-t-il en se levant. Ben moi je vais prendre l'air. Me cherche pas, je sais pas où je vais.

> Oui, oui, répond Al.

Ed soupire puis hausse les épaules et quitte le bureau de Mustang.

En parlant de Mustang. Personne ne l'a vu depuis le matin, ni lui, ni Hawkeye. Normal, ils sont ensembles, en ville, en train d'inspecter des locaux désaffectés situés à l'Est de la ville, en vue d'y installer une caserne.

> Ici, vous avez quatre pièces adjacentes reliées entre elles par des doubles portes, dit un promoteur immobilier. Il est tout à fait possible d'y mettre des bureaux.

Mustang hoche la tête puis le promoteur les fait passer dans une autre pièce, plus vaste qui comporte une immense porte coulissante donnant sur la rue.

> Ici, personnellement, je verrais bien un garage ou quelque chose du genre, dit le promoteur.

> Oui, pourquoi pas, dit Mustang. Bien, avons-nous fait le tour ?

> Oui, Général, dit le promoteur. Alors ? Cela vous plait-il ?

> Je dois en discuter avec mes supérieurs, dit Mustang. Mais, m'est avis que ce bâtiment ferait une bonne caserne, oui. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous vous re-contacterons.

> Très bien. Bonne journée à vous.

Il les salue d'un signe de tête puis Mustang et Hawkeye s'en vont.

> Alors ? T'en pense quoi ? demande Mustang à la jeune femme.

vMa foi, c'est spacieux, oui, ça ferait une bonne caserne, répond-t-elle. Cependant, c'est à Bradley d'en décider.

> Oui, concède Mustang avec un signe de tête.

Il tire ensuite sa montre en argent, typique des Alchimistes d'État et dit :

> Tu veux déjeuner en ville ou on rentre au QG ?

> En ville, dit Hawkeye. Le temps qu'on rentre au QG, on aura plus le temps de déjeuner.

Mustang hoche la tête puis ils se dégottent un petit restaurant familial habitué à avoir des militaires parmi ses clients.

> Roy, tu crois pas qu'on devrait dire à Ed et Al pour tu-sais-qui ?

Mustang pose son verre de vin et regarde la jeune femme assise en face de lui.

> Je ne sais pas, répond-t-il. Ed est un impulsif, il serait capable de tout pour le faire sortir de son trou…

> Oui, sûrement, dit Hawkeye. Mais ça fait quand même quatre ans !

> Moins fort, Lieutenant-Colonel, dit Mustang.

> Pardon.

> Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai peur qu'il ne le sache déjà, reprend Mustang.

> Tu crois ?

Mustang hoche la tête et dit :

> Oui, hier, il a passé la soirée à me chercher et je suis certain qu'il me cherche encore. Par contre, comment il l'a su, ça, j'en sais trop rien. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, demain à midi, tout sera terminé.

Hawkeye baisse alors la tête en disant :

> Oui…

> Hé, dit Mustang. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

> Je sais pas… D'un côté, je me dis qu'il ne mérite que ça, d'un autre je me dis qu'il a peut-être compris…

> Un gars comme lui ça ne comprend pas, dit Mustang. Cesses donc de penser à lui, Riza. C'est un assassin…

> Roy, soupire la jeune femme.

> Quoi ?

> Connais-tu le sens du mot « grâce » ?

> Oui, mais… Non, Riza, il ne sera pas gracié, il ne le mérite pas…

> Roy, enfin… T'aurais aimé passer quatre ans, enfermé dans le noir sans voir personne à part deux militaires deux fois par jour ? T'a pas été cool sur ce coup-là avec lui, tu sais.

> Peut-être, et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

> Dites les jeunes, vous avez choisit ? demande soudain une voix au-dessus d'eux.

Les deux jeunes gens lèvent la tête puis Mustang croise le regard de sa compagne. La jeune femme y lit clairement que la discussion est loin d'être close mais qu'elle continuerait plus tard.

Soupirant, elle se décide et commande son déjeuner. Mustang fait de même puis ils déjeunent en silence avant de quitter le restaurant et de rentrer, à pied, au QG.

> Riza, dit Mustang alors qu'ils traversaient la route qui passait devant le QG.

> Mhm ?

> T'es bizarre depuis ce matin, t'es sûre que ça va ?

> Mais oui, répondit la jeune femme. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

> Je ne sais pas… Tu sais, pour demain… Si tu veux, je peux mettre quelqu'un d'autre à ta place…

> Non, dit Riza. Tu m'as désigné pour faire partie des tireurs alors j'obéirais.

> Très bien, comme tu voudras.

Ils passent alors les grilles de la cour de la caserne et Mustang se rend dans son bureau. Hawkeye, elle, va jusqu'à son appartement de fonction pour donner à manger à Black Hayate puis elle va vaquer à ses occupations.

Ed marchait sans but dans la cour de la caserne quand il avait vu Mustang et Hawkeye arriver ensembles et visiblement très complices. Cela l'avait fait sourire puis il avait continué à marcher droit devant lui. Cependant, voir les deux militaires ainsi avait fait remonter Scar à son souvenir et il se rappela également que le lendemain à midi, il serait exécuté.

Sans plus réfléchir, il rentre dans la caserne et s'en va coincer Mustang dans son bureau.

> Je vous tiens, dit-il en posant ses mains bien à plat sur le bureau.

Le Général de Brigade lève un sourcil étonné et Ed dit :

> Je sais qui vous gardez enfermé dans le bâtiment numéro cinq. J'y suis allé. Comment pouvez-vous faire ça ? Pourquoi me l'avoir caché ?

> Mais de quoi parles-tu Ed ? demande Mustang.

> De Scar, je parle de Scar qui est enfermé dans une cellule du bâtiment cinq et qui sera exécuté demain !

> Et alors ? En quoi cela te regarde-t-il, Edward Elric ? Tu es peut-être un militaire mais nous avons le droit de te cacher certaines choses. Le fait que Scar soit emprisonné depuis quatre ans ne te regarde pas.

> Je comprends… dit alors Ed. Je me demandais aussi pourquoi vous avez soudainement prit du galon. Évidemment, c'est vous qui avez arrêté Scar, n'est-ce pas ?

> Oui, et alors ? Je te le répète, Ed, ne te mêle pas de cette histoire ou tu y laisseras des plumes, dit Mustang en se levant. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, mais j'ai du travail.

> Cela m'est bien égal, dit Ed en fronçant les sourcils. Vous n'avez pas le droit de l'exécuter ainsi.

> Ha bon ? Et pourquoi donc ?

Incapable de répondre à cette question, Ed serre les poings puis il fait volte-face. Arrivé à la porte, il se retourne à demi et dit à Mustang :

> Je ne vous laisserais pas faire, « Général Mustang ».

Il s'en va alors, sans claquer la porte, et Mustang se rassoit. La seconde d'après, Hawkeye se pointe et dit :

> J'ai croisé Ed dans le couloir… Il venait d'ici ?

Mustang hoche la tête puis il répond :

> Demain, soit sur tes gardes.

> Pourquoi ?

> Il sait pour Scar.

Hawkeye plisse légèrement les yeux puis elle hoche la tête. C'est elle qui doit dire « Feu ! » aux cinq soldats qui devront abattre Scar demain midi. Elle-même portera un fusil au cas où les hommes manqueraient leur cible, mais elle espérait vivement ne pas avoir à s'en servir.

Furieux, Ed se rendit directement au bâtiment numéro cinq. Là encore, il fut étonné de ne pas trouver de gardes et, passant cette fois-ci par l'avant du bâtiment, il comprit cette absence de surveillance dès qu'il vit les trois hommes chargés de cela en train de jouer aux cartes dans le bureau.

« Tant mieux. » pense-t-il. « Au moins, je serais tranquille un moment. »

Se faisant tout petit – sans faire de jeu de mot avec sa taille – il se faufile jusqu'à l'escalier et retrouve le chemin du couloir des assassins sans trop de problèmes.

> Scar, dit-il en s'arrêtant devant la grille.

Reconnaissant la voix, l'Ishbal se redresse et Ed dit :

> Scar, demain, tu ne mourras pas. Parole d'Edward Elric.

Se levant, Scar s'approche de la grille et dit :

> Edward, ne va pas faire de connerie…

> Je vais pas faire de connerie, dit Ed en fronçant les sourcils. Je vais simplement empêcher que quelqu'un qui ne l'a pas mérité se fasse descendre comme un chien.

> Pas mérité ? demande Scar. Tu trouve que je n'ai pas mérité de me retrouver condamné à mort ? Je me demande bien quelles sont tes priorités dans ce cas.

> Mes priorités sont d'empêcher tous les actes que je juge inutiles, répondit Ed.

> Et tu trouve que m'exécuter est inutile ? Mais où a-tu l'esprit, Edward Elric ?

Ed baisse la tête puis, tout à coup, il sent une main sur sa joue et il regarde l'Ishbal qui dit :

> Écoute, Edward… Reste en dehors de ça. Si tu t'en mêle, tu va avoir des ennuis et je n'en vaux pas la peine. Crois-moi, le monde se portera bien mieux sans moi.

> C'est toi qui le dit, dit Ed en détournant la tête. Mais moi je ne pense pas cela. Pour moi, tout être humain a le droit de vivre et surtout toi.

> Surtout moi ? Allons Ed, tu divagues… Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu dis ?

> Scar, tu as vengé ton frère en tuant Kimblee, tu as rendu la paix à l'esprit de Nina en la tuant ainsi qu'à la plupart des autres personnes qui sont passées sous ta main droite. Cependant, même si tu es un tueur, tu ne mérite pas la mort.

> Ed, je ne comprends pas grand chose à ce que tu raconte, dit Scar en secouant la tête. Mais ne va pas faire une chose que tu pourrais par la suite regretter. Ed, je t'en prie, reste en dehors de cette histoire et laisse-moi mourir en paix…

Ed baisse à nouveau la tête puis, levant ses mains, il les frappe et les pose sur la grille. Celle-ci semble alors fondre et Ed pénètre dans la cellule. Il s'approche de Scar et, alors qu'il est à moins d'un demi-bras de lui, il dit :

> Scar, si quelqu'un doit te tuer, j'ignore qui c'est mais ce n'est sûrement pas l'armée.

> Ed… Edward…

Ed lève sa main droite et la pose sur celle de Scar en face de lui, soit la gauche. Il serre alors légèrement ses doigts, et Scar réagit en serrant ses doigts à son tour.

Un soupir ébranle alors la poitrine de l'Ishbal qui lâche la main du jeune Alchimiste et lève le bras. Il attire alors Ed à lui et celui-ci entoure la taille de l'homme de ses bras dissemblables.

> Ed, dit Scar en posant sa main droite au creux du dos du jeune homme blond. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu réagis ainsi, mais je t'en suis extrêmement reconnaissant.

La joue appuyée sur le torse de l'Ishbal, Ed soupire puis il ferme les yeux et resserre sa prise avant de dire :

> Scar, personne d'autre que toi ne mérite le plus de vivre…

Il se redresse alors et regarde Scar dans les yeux. Il ajoute :

> Demain, Scar… Demain, tu ne mourras pas sous les balles des militaires.

> Ed…

Le jeune alchimiste recule alors et retourne dans le couloir. Reformant la grille, il s'en va ensuite et Scar le regarde partir avec le sentiment que ce qu'à dit le jeune homme va se réaliser.

Cette nuit-là, Ed dort très peu, échafaudant un plan dans sa tête pour empêcher Scar d'être abattu. Cependant, tout ce qu'il monte comme plan est irréalisable. Finalement, fatigué, il s'endort. Dehors, le jour se lève et, dans le bâtiment cinq, Scar, debout devant la petite fenêtre de sa cellule, regarde le ciel s'éclaircir lentement.

Lorsque le jeune Alchimiste blond se lève, il est dix heures passées et il se sent plus fatigué qu'autre chose.

Regardant vers le lit de son frère, il trouve Al assit au bord du lit, en train de le regarder.

> Ed, dit-il. Je t'en prie, ne va pas faire de connerie…

Edward plisse les yeux puis il se lève et s'habille rapidement avant de quitter la chambre sans prononcer un seul mot.

> Ed !

> Fiche-moi la paix, Al ! s'exclame le blond en se retournant vivement. T'a rien à voir dans l'histoire…

> Si justement, le coupe Al. T'es mon frère, l'oublie pas ! Si jamais tu te fais descendre, je vais faire quoi moi ?

> C'est gentil de penser à moi, mais t'en fait pas, dit Ed. Aujourd'hui, il n'y aura pas de morts… crois-moi.

Ed fait alors volte face et s'éloigne dans le couloir. Cependant, dans son bureau, Mustang donne ses derniers ordres aux quatre tireurs sélectionnés pour exécuter Scar, à savoir Havoc, Falman, Breda et un autre officier.

> Lieutenant-Colonel, vous avez bien comprit votre rôle ? demande Mustang une fois ses ordres enregistrés.

> Oui, Général, répond Hawkeye. Je vais chercher le prisonnier à midi moins cinq. Encadré par quatre officiers, nous le ramenons dans la cour et à midi pile…

> Très bien, dit Mustang. Tout se passera donc sans accroc, j'espère. Je ne veux pas que vous le ratiez, vous entendez ? dit-il ensuite aux quatre tireurs. Quoi qu'il arrive, je veux qu'il soit exécuté, c'est compris ?

> Oui, Général !

> Très bien, à présent, allez chercher vos armes. Hawkeye, restez un moment, s'il vous plait.

Hawkeye fait un signe de tête puis, une fois les quatre hommes partis, Mustang dit :

> Tu es toujours certaine…

> Oui, Roy, dit la jeune femme, déterminée. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me dégonfler, tu le sais.

> Très bien. Comme je l'ai dit, il y a quelques minutes, je veux cet homme mort à midi une, quoi qu'il arrive, c'est comprit ? S'il se passe la moindre chose, tu es chargée de l'abattre, d'accord ?

> Oui, dit Hawkeye en regardant son compagnon d'un regard déterminé.

> Très bien, répète Mustang avec un hochement de tête. Tu peux aller te préparer dans ce cas.

La jeune femme lui fait un signe de tête, puis elle le salue réglementairement et quitte le bureau, concentrée.

Elle se rend à l'armurerie où elle retrouve les quatre tireurs en train de nettoyer pour la énième fois leurs fusils.

> Vous vous sentez d'attaque, Lieutenant-Colonel ? demande Falman.

> Oui, répond Hawkeye en prenant un fusil dans le râtelier en face d'elle.

Elle l'ouvre, regarde dans les deux canons puis le passe sur son bras et se dirige vers un meuble où elle prend une boîte de chevrotines.

> Pourquoi ne pas utiliser un automatique ? demande Breda.

vCe fusil ne m'a jamais fait défaut, répond Hawkeye en prenant deux chevrotines dans la boîte.

Elle en introduit une dans chaque canon puis referme le fusil et le porte à hauteur de son œil droit. Elle fait mine de viser Havoc puis baisse l'arme en disant :

> Vous avez entendu le Général, Scar doit être mort quoi qu'il arrive.

Havoc la regarde puis chacun hoche la tête. La veille, Mustang leur avait fait un briefing en présence de Al. Celui-ci avait alors pour mission d'empêcher son frère de faire une boulette.

> Hawkeye, dit Breda. Vous croyez vraiment qu'Edward va tenter quelque chose ?

> Je ne sais pas, répond la jeune femme. Cependant, ne vous détournez pas de votre mission si jamais il tente en effet quelque chose, comme semble le croire le Général Mustang. Quand je vous dirais de le mettre en joue, vous m'obéirez, un point c'est tout.

Les quatre têtes répondent par l'affirmative puis chacun reste dans son coin à se préparer mentalement.

A midi moins cinq, comme convenu, Hawkeye se dirige vers le bâtiment numéro cinq. Suivie par quatre gardes armés de carabines, elle va trouver Scar dans sa cellule, puis on le sort après lui avoir solidement enchaîné les mains dans le dos.

Étrangement, aucune peur ni même un autre sentiment ne se lit sur le visage de l'Ishbal et cela déstabilise quelque peu la jeune femme. Cependant, elle ne se déconcentre pas et garde son objectif en tête.

Ed, cependant, tente de passer le barrage que fait son frère, dans leur chambre.

> N'essaie pas de m'en empêcher, Al ! s'exclame Ed. Je pourrais te faire du mal sans le vouloir…

> Je prends le risque, dit Al, solidement campé sur ses jambes au milieu de la porte. Scar doit mourir, tu entends ?

> Ferme-la ! s'écrie Ed en portant ses mains à ses oreilles. Tais-toi !

Il se jette ensuite sur son frère mais celui-ci le repousse vivement et l'envoie valdinguer plus loin. Se relevant, il fait une seconde tentative puis, en dernier recours, il se dirige vers la fenêtre et Al dit :

> Tu crois quand même pas que tu va passer par la fenêtre, Ed. On est au troisième étage…

> Je m'en fiche ! s'exclame le jeune homme. Je ne laisserais pas Scar mourir comme ça, tu entends ?

> Ed, qu'est-ce qui te prend, tu deviens dingue ou quoi ? demande Al en essayant de le prendre par les bras pour tenter de le raisonner.

> Ne me touche pas ! s'exclame Ed en reculant.

Soudain, son regard se pose sur l'horloge fixée au mur et, écarquillant les yeux, il fait volte face et se précipite sur la fenêtre.

Mettant son épaule droite en avant et se protégeant le visage de ses bras, il passe à travers la vitre puis se laisse habilement porter par l'air jusqu'au sol où il atterrit sans casse.

Agilement, il zigzague entre les soldats massés là qui ne parviennent à l'arrêter. Un éclair d'Alchimie le frôle même mais ne le touche pas et Ed bouscule Mustang en passant près de lui.

> Edward ! s'écrie celui-ci. Soldats ! Empêchez-le d'aller plus loin !

Aussitôt, Ed et encerclé par une douzaine d'hommes en armes mais ce n'est pas cela qui lui fait peur.

Non loin de là, Hawkeye regarde la trotteuse de sa montre à gousset faire son chemin.

> En joue ! dit-elle en levant le bras au-dessus de sa tête.

Les quatre hommes épaulent leur fusil et Ed, que deux hommes on saisit s'écrie :

> Arrêtez ! Lâchez-moi !

Se débattant comme un beau diable, il se met alors à frapper autour de lui avec son bras mécanique et des cris de douleurs retentissent un peu partout.

Quand, enfin, il est libre, il saute et marche sur la tête de Havoc qui s'écroule au sol.

> Soldats ! Restez concentrés ! s'écrie Hawkeye.

Havoc se relève et épaule à nouveau. Cependant, son fusil tremble légèrement et Ed, oubliant que le Lieutenant-Colonel est une femme, l'accroche et la renverse avant de se ruer sur Scar qui, attaché à un piquet, les mains dans le dos, ne bouge pas.

> Scar ! dit Ed en s'arrêtant l'espace d'une seconde devant lui. Regarde-moi !

> Ed… dit Scar en ouvrant les yeux. Vas-t-en… Vas-t-en sinon tu va te faire tirer comme un lapin…

vJe ne m'en irais pas sans toi, dit Ed.

> Edward Elric !

Ed se retourne et il voit le Généralissime en personne debout devant tous les soldats. Mustang et Hawkeye sont à ses côtés.

> Edward Elric, je vous ordonne de vous éloigner de ce prisonnier, dit Bradley.

Ed plisse les yeux et regarde le Généralissime, puis il s'approche un peu plus de Scar qui le regarde, étonné. Il pose une main sur le torse de l'homme qui lève la tête vers le Généralissime, qui répète.

> Edward Elric…

Ed ne bouge pas d'un pouce et Bradley semble sur le point d'exploser. Faisant volte face, il dit :

> Puisque c'est ainsi, abattez-les tous les deux !

> Mais ? dit Mustang. Général…

> C'est un ordre Mustang ! réplique Bradley en fendant la foule de soldats.

Mustang regarde Hawkeye qui resserre sa prise sur son fusil.

Profitant de cet intermède, Ed en profite pour défaire la protection de métal qui entoure la main droite de Scar. Avec sa main de fer, il brise ensuite les anneaux de la chaîne qui lui lient les mains dans le dos et au poteau.

> Viens… dit-il à voix basse à l'Ishbal.

Avisant le mur, Ed bondit dessus et Scar hésite un instant avant de l'imiter.

> Hey, Général Mustang ! s'exclame soudain un soldat. Ils fichent le camp !

> Quoi ?

Mustang se retourne et entraperçoit l'habit noir d'Ed disparaître derrière le mur.

> Rattrapez-les ! ordonne-t-il à tous les soldats présents. Déployez-vous dans la ville, je les veux vivants au coucher du soleil ! Exécution !

Aussitôt, les hommes se dispersent et quittent la caserne. Ne reste autour de Mustang que ses hommes et Hawkeye.

> Vous, vous venez avec moi, dit-il. Havoc, va chercher Alphonse et retrouvez-moi devant les grilles. Nous allons chercher dans des endroits précis grâce à Alphonse.

Havoc hoche la tête puis il retourne dans la caserne et Mustang ajoute :

> Gardez vos fusils, on ne sait jamais.

Au tour de Hawkeye de hocher la tête puis Mustang se tourne vers le poteau à présent vide et soupire.

Cependant, dans une ruelle en cul de sac, loin de la caserne, Ed reprend son souffle, courbé en deux, les mains sur les cuisses. Quand il se relève, il regarde Scar et soudain, l'Ishbal lui retourne un crochet qui oblige le jeune blond à reculer contre le mur.

> Je peux savoir ce qui t'a prit ? demande Scar en regardant le garçon. Tu n'avais pas à désobéir pour moi, tu entends, Edward ! A présent, tu es recherché par tous les militaires de Central ! Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, Ed ! Je te pensais plus…

> Plus quoi ? réplique Ed en se redressant. Ne va pas me dire que tu n'avais pas peur de te faire descendre comme un lapin ! Tu ne regardais même pas les fusils ! Si tu n'avais pas eut peur, tu aurais fixé les fusils jusqu'à ce que les balles te transpercent !

Scar pince les lèvres puis il ferme les yeux et détourne la tête.

> Et maintenant ? demande-t-il après un moment de silence pesant. Qu'est-ce que tu va faire ? Moi je peux aller dans une des colonies Ishbal, mais toi ?

> Moi ? Je me fiche de ce qui peut bien m'arriver maintenant, dit Ed, le regard dur. Les Homonculus ont étés anéantis, il y a deux ans. Il ne reste plus qu'Envy mais il se cache et le traquer ne servirait à rien. De plus, il est peut-être mort, qui sait ? Quant à moi, je me suis déjà résigné à vivre jusqu'à la fin de ma vie avec ces automails et Alphonse dans son armure.

Scar le regarde. Ed a baissé la tête en parlant de ses Mékagreffes et d'Alphonse, comme si cela ne lui était pas complètement égal.

> Scar… dit-il alors. Tu veux savoir pourquoi je voulais à tous prix te tirer de là ?

> Inutile, répond Scar. Je le sais…

Ed lève la tête et il a un sursaut quand son regard rencontre le torse de l'Ishbal qui s'est approché pour ne plus être qu'à un demi-bras du jeune homme. Il ferme alors les yeux.

> Ed… ajoute Scar. Crois-moi, je ne vaux pas la peine qu'on s'attache à moi… Je suis un solitaire…

> C'est toi qui le dit, dit Ed. Mais moi je sais que ta solitude te pèse. Je le vois bien…

> Ha ? Vraiment ?

Ed ne répond pas, et soudain, il jette ses bras autour du torse de l'Ishbal qui l'entoure de ses bras en disant :

> Edward… Je t'en supplie…

Cependant, il ne peut s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de serrer le jeune homme blond dans ses bras. Celui-ci resserre également sa prise, puis, soudain, Scar le repousse et il lève la tête.

> Ed, dit-il. J'ai peur de comprendre ce qui te pousse à faire cela pour moi…

> Je ne comprends déjà pas ce qu'il m'arrive, Scar, alors comment pourrais-tu comprendre ? répond Ed en s'appuyant dos au mur. Tout ce que je sais c'est que, depuis que j'ai t'ai trouvé dans cette cellule, je n'arrive plus à me contrôler… Je sais que j'ai fait une gaffe en désobéissant au Généralissime, mais je m'en fiche. L'essentiel c'est que tu sois vivant…

Scar soupire puis il lève une main et la pose sur la joue d'Ed qui ferme les yeux. Soudain, des cris retentissent et Ed sursaute.

> Viens, dit-il en saisissant l'Ishbal par le poignet. Il faut qu'on quitte la ville…

> Attend ! dit Scar en s'arrêtant brusquement.

> Quoi ? Grouille, les soldats sont partout… dit Ed.

Scar lève alors la tête, et Ed l'imite.

> Les toits, dit Ed avec un sourire.

Il frappe ensuite ses mains l'une contre l'autre puis les appose contre le mur. Des marches sortent alors du mur et les deux hommes les gravissent, Scar devant et Ed derrière qui les fait disparaître au fur et à mesure.

Ils parviennent rapidement sur le toit de l'immeuble et Ed fait disparaître la dernière marche juste au moment où un groupe de soldats armés déboule dans la ruelle.

Dans sa précipitation, il trébuche sur le rebord du toit, et se retrouve alors assit sur le sol. Il frotte sa main gauche égratignée tout en cherchant Scar du regard. Il repère celui-ci, baissé au bord du toit, caché par une cheminée.

Quand il revient près du jeune Alchimiste, il se laisse tomber à ses côtés et Ed évite son regard.

A présent que le danger est passé, tout du moins pour un moment, les raisons des actions d'Ed reprennent le dessus, et Scar a, à ce moment là, très peur d'avoir compris pourquoi Ed fait cela. Gardant cela pour lui, il croise ses jambes en tailleur et regarde ensuite ses mains.

Se concentrant, il se saisit d'une brique laissée là et il la réduit en miettes avec sa main droite. Satisfait, il sourit légèrement et Ed, qui le regarde en coin, tourne la tête vers lui.

> C'est quoi ce sourire ? demande-t-il.

> Je suis satisfait de pouvoir encore me servir de ce bras, répond Scar.

> Pourquoi ?

> Cela fait quatre ans que je ne m'en suis pas servit, dit Scar. La protection que j'avais à la main m'empêchait de m'en servir.

> Quatre ans, dit Ed. Dis-moi, Scar, hier dans ta cellule, tu as dit que tu avais vécu dans le noir, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

> Tu n'es donc pas au courant ? dit Scar en se tournant vers l'Alchimiste. Il y a quatre ans, Mustang m'a coincé, je ne sais comment, dans un piège, ici même, à Central. J'ai été fait prisonnier et Mustang est monté en grade. J'ai ensuite été jeté dans une cellule au-dessous de votre QG. J'y ai passé quatre ans sans revoir la lumière du jour et en n'ayant comme visite que Mustang et la femme blonde. Ils venaient deux fois par jour me donner à manger et parfois, Mustang passait sa colère sur moi. La femme ne disait rien mais je voyais bien que cela lui faisait mal…

> Tu parle de Hawkeye ? Elle est toujours avec Mustang, dit Ed.

> Peut-être, répond Scar. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle a tenu trois ans et puis, il y a un an, elle a commencé à m'amener de la nourriture qu'elle prenait chez elle ou qu'elle volait, dans le dos de Mustang. Il la laissait souvent seule avec moi pour qu'elle soigne mes blessures, et elle en profitait pour me parler de ce qu'il se passait dehors. Ton nom revenait souvent à sa bouche, va savoir pourquoi. Je sais que tu partais en mission aux quatre coins du monde…

> Oui, dit Ed. Mais tu parles de missions… Traquer des évadés c'est plutôt un passe-temps qu'autre chose. Depuis que Dante, Lust et les autres sont morts, il n'y a plus grand chose à faire. A la fin de la semaine, Al et moi on devait aller à Rizenbull pour trois semaines. Ca fait quatre ans qu'on n'y est pas retourné.

> Rizenbull, c'est ton village, non ?

Ed hoche la tête puis il dit :

> De toute façon, à présent, il est hors de question d'y aller.

> Tu vois, dit alors Scar. A faire des conneries sans réfléchir, tu retrouve comme un con. Simplement parce que tu as voulu me tirer des griffes des militaires, tu ne peux même pas rentrer chez toi. Tu aurais dû réfléchir…

> Je n'avais pas le temps pour réfléchir, réplique Ed en se retournant vivement face à Scar. Je suis arrivé il y a trois jours et j'apprends, tout à fait par hasard, que tu es là, depuis quatre ans alors qu'on te croyait mort. Ensuite, tu me dis que tu va être exécuté aussi platement que si me disait qu'il pleut !

> Calme-toi, dit Scar. Ce n'est pas la peine de t'emballer comme ça…

> Si ça en vaut la peine ! réplique Ed. _Tu_ en vaux la peine, nom d'un chien !

> Non, je n'en vaux pas la peine ! répond Scar. Je suis un Ishbal doublé d'un assassin et toi tu trouve qu'il faut que je vive ? Mais où tu as la tête, Edward ? Ces années de guerre contre les Homonculus t'on ramollit la cervelle ou quoi ?

Ed prend cela de plein fouet et se lève. Il s'éloigne vers le bord du toit et frappe ses mains. A l'éclair bleu, Scar comprend qu'il a décidé de partir et il se lève à sa suite.

> Attend, dit-il. Où tu va comme ça ?

> Va-t-en, Scar, répond Ed. Je rentre à la caserne. Tu es incapable de comprendre pourquoi je fais ça pour toi. A moins que tu ne veuilles pas comprendre ? Quoi qu'il en soit, va-t-en. Profite du fait que les soldats ne te pourchassent pas pour t'en aller le plus loin possible.

Sur ce, il saute du toit et Scar s'approche du bord.

> Edward, je t'ordonne de remonter ! dit-il.

> Dans tes rêves !

Ed continue de descendre en sautant d'une marche à l'autre et Scar entreprend de le suivre. Soudain, du bruit se fait entendre dans la rue adjacente, et Scar lève les yeux.

Une poignée de militaires vient d'apparaître au bout de la rue et l'Ishbal reconnaît les cheveux blonds de Hawkeye.

> Ed ! dit-il. Remonte, il y a des soldats !

Ed regarde au bout de la rue et il reconnaît la silhouette géante de Armstrong.

> Regardez ! dit soudain Falman en tendant le bras. C'est Edward !

> Attrapez-le, Scar ne doit pas être bien loin ! dit Mustang.

A son ton, Ed comprend qu'il est furieux et il lève la tête vers Scar, à mi-chemin du mur.

> Là-haut ! dit Fuery. C'est Scar !

> Hawkeye, abattez-le ! ordonne Mustang.

Obéissant, elle épaule et vise, mais quand elle tire, Scar bondit et atterrit sur la même marche que Ed. Entendant le bruit caractéristique du fusil manuel du Lieutenant-Colonel qu'on recharge, il saisit Ed par la taille et bondit à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, la balle de Hawkeye atteint un but, mais pas le bond. La balle érafle profondément la cuisse d'Ed qui pousse un cri de douleur.

Atterrissant près du mur qui ferme la rue en cul-de-sac, Scar dépose Ed qui s'effondre contre ledit mur en gémissant.

> Ed ! s'écrie Al en se précipitant sur son frère.

Il s'arrête cependant à quatre ou cinq mètres et n'ose plus avancer. Devant lui, Ed est assit sur le sol, dos au mur. Du sang s'écoule de sa cuisse droite entre les doigts de sa main droite qui tente vainement de stopper l'hémorragie.

> Ed… souffle Al.

Il veut avancer mais ses jambes refusent de bouger et préfèrent reculer quand Scar se baisse près de Ed et pose sa main sur celle du garçon.

> Putain que ça fait mal… dit le jeune Alchimiste, les sourcils froncés et les yeux fermés. Scar…

> T'inquiète pas, répond Scar en passant son bras gauche autour des épaules du jeune homme blond. On va te soigner…

Crispant les mâchoires, Ed appuie sa tête au creux de l'épaule de l'Ishbal et des larmes silencieuses perlent au coin de ses yeux. Ce dernier resserre son étreinte puis il lève les yeux vers Hawkeye qui recule d'un pas sous le regard dur de l'homme.

> Au lieu de nous regarder comme ça, bande de chiens, vous devriez plutôt aller chercher un médecin, dit-il.

> Je ne te laisserais pas me parler comme ça ! rugit Mustang.

Il s'empare du fusil d'Hawkeye et le charge d'un geste. Il épaule ensuite et vise Scar. Lorsque son doigt presse la gâchette, il entend un hurlement derrière lui puis un bruit de chute et un gémissement de douleur.

Baissant son arme, il voit avec horreur Hawkeye, allongée au sol, du sang souillant son uniforme au niveau du ventre.

> Riza ! s'exclame-t-il en lâchant le fusil qui tombe au sol dans un bruit métallique.

Il se laisse tomber près d'elle, la prend dans ses bras en appuyant sa main sur la blessure de la jeune femme et dit :

> Riza, mais nom d'un chien, qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de te mettre devant… Riza, ouvre les yeux, s'il te plait…

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, des larmes coulent sur ses joues et il ne voit même pas Havoc et Falman s'approcher.

Le premier se baisse près de la jeune femme, pose deux doigts dans son cou puis il hoche la tête en disant :

> Elle est vivante, mon Général… Elle vit encore mais il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital de suite…

> Riza… dit Mustang qui n'a écouté goutte de ce qu'à dit Havoc. Riza, je t'en prie, ouvre les yeux…

La jeune femme gémit alors puis elle ouvre les yeux et dit :

> Roy…

> Riza, ma chérie…

Havoc regarde Falman en haussant les sourcils et ce dernier hausse les épaules. Il se détourne ensuite et s'approche de Scar et Ed.

> Roy, t'es vraiment un imbécile quand tu t'y mets, dit Riza en souriant faiblement.

> Oui, je suis tout ce que tu veux du moment que tu ne meurs pas maintenant, répond Roy en passant un bras sous ses jambes.

L'autre dans le dos de la jeune femme, il se relève ensuite et dit :

> Que quelqu'un emmène ce gamin, je m'en occuperais plus tard !

Il se détourne ensuite et, Riza dans les bras, il quitte la ruelle.

> Vato, dit Havoc en se relevant à son tour. Occupe-toi d'Ed…

> Je vais m'en occuper, dit Scar en se relevant, Ed dans les bras.

> Non, dit Havoc. Vous, vous retournez en prison.

> Sûrement pas, répond Scar en s'éloignant.

> Mais ?

> Taisez-vous, dit Al en passant près de lui. Ca vaudra mieux pour tout le monde.

Il s'éloigne ensuite, restant à bonne distance de Scar, et Havoc, la mâchoire pendante, regarde ses quatre compagnons.

> Allons-y, dit Falman en ramassant le fusil de Hawkeye.

Il passe la bandoulière sur son épaule, près du sien puis suit Alphonse. Ses quatre compagnons le suivent en silence et tout le monde retourne à la caserne.

Un peu plus tard, alors que le soleil commence à se coucher, Mustang est auprès de Hawkeye qui est réveillée.

Puisant dans le peu de forces qu'elle a, elle administre une claque retentissante à son compagnon qui se contente de baisser la tête.

> T'es qu'un idiot, Roy, doublé d'un aveugle, dit-elle.

Le jeune homme brun relève la tête et Hawkeye reprend :

> Si je me suis mise devant Scar, c'est que j'avais une bonne raison.

> Puis-je te demander laquelle ? J'ai faillit te tuer, tu t'en rends compte ?

> Je sais, dit Hawkeye en regardant la couverture blanche qui la recouvre jusque sous la poitrine. Mais faut être vraiment borné pour ne pas se rendre compte de ce qui se trame entre Edward et Scar.

> Hein ? dit Mustang. Attend, Riza...

> Non je ne délire pas, le devance-t-elle. Ed n'aurait pas agit ainsi s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose qui le rattache à Scar. Il ne le hait pas, loin de là, Roy… Il n'aurait pas défié le Généralissime, ni se serait enfui avec lui sinon…

> Mais que veux-tu qu'il y ait entre eux ? demande Mustang. Edward est encore un gosse…

> Ed n'est plus un gosse, Roy, il va avoir dix-neuf ans, il est adulte maintenant, dit Hawkeye. Et Scar est loin d'être un mec quelconque…

> Quoi ? dit Mustang. Riza, tu es en train de me dire que Edward serait… se serait épris de cet assassin ?

La jeune femme hoche la tête, et Mustang a un rire avant de dire :

> Riza, tu divagues ! Allons…

> Je suis sérieuse, dit Hawkeye. Quand j'ai voulu lui tirer dessus, Scar a protégé Ed se son corps et s'ils n'avaient pas bougé au même moment, je l'aurais touché en plein dans le dos. J'avais la possibilité de l'avoir mais il y avait Ed…

> Tu as dévié ta balle exprès ? dit Mustang, surprit. Mais pourquoi ? Je t'avais donné un ordre, non ?

> Peut-être, dit Hawkeye. Mais c'était un ordre que moi, une femme, de surcroît, amoureuse, n'a pas pu tenir. Je suis désolée, j'ai bafoué ton autorité, mais je ne pouvais enlever à Ed celui qui semble être cher à son cœur.

Mustang déglutit puis il demande :

> Comment l'as-tu deviné ?

> Je suis une femme, Roy, j'ai un sens caché… Je sens bien quand il y a quelque chose entre deux personnes. Peut-être ne l'as-tu pas remarqué, mais Scar a déposé Ed dos au mur et a ensuite posé sa main sur la blessure pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Ed s'est appuyé contre lui pour pleurer se douleur. S'il le haïssait, il n'aurait jamais laissé l'Ishbal l'approcher et encore moins le prendre contre lui… Scar n'est pas totalement détestable, tu sais…

Mustang ne répond pas et se contente de tourner la tête vers la fenêtre.

Cependant, dans une autre chambre, dans le même hôpital, à savoir l'hôpital militaire, une infirmière termine de nouer une bande autour de la cuisse droite d'Edward.

> Voilà, jeune homme, dit-elle en se redressant. C'est finit, vous avez été courageux, j'ai dû faire des points sans vous endormir…

> Quand on porte des automails comme moi, on a l'habitude de souffrir, répondit Ed avec un sourire.

La jeune femme en blouse blanche lui rend son sourire puis elle quitte la pièce. Al et Scar entrent alors, l'un après l'autre, et Scar va se placer entre le lit et le mur, derrière Ed qui se retourne à demi pour lui sourire légèrement. Il se retourne ensuite vers son frère qui lui dit :

> Ed… pourquoi ?

> Je ne sais pas, répond Ed en baissant la tête.

> Tu sais que dès que tu sortiras d'ici…

> Je sais Al, et j'assumerais, dit Ed en le regardant. Peu importe si je me fais virer de l'armée et si je perds mon statu d'Alchimiste d'État. Je m'en fiche, du moment que Scar n'est pas exécuté…

Il tourne la tête et jette un coup d'œil à l'homme debout derrière lui, les bras croisés, et appuyé contre le mur.

> Scar, dit-il. Fait pas cette tête…

L'interpellé lève la tête, et Ed lui sourit.

> Je vais vous laisser, dit alors Al. Je vais aller voir comment va le Lieutenant-Colonel…

Ed se tourne vers son frère puis hoche la tête, et l'armure vivante quitte la pièce de son pas métallique.

Une fois la porte refermée, Ed se retourne sur le matelas en faisant attention à sa blessure et il dit :

> Scar…

> Mhm ?

> Merci…

> Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, répond l'Ishbal en décroisant les bras et en se redressant. Mais la femme, Hawkeye. Si je ne suis pas mort, c'est grâce à elle. Mustang voulait m'abattre lui-même mais elle s'est mise devant lui et elle a prit la balle dans le ventre.

> C'est ce que j'ai cru voir, répond Ed. Mais j'avais tellement mal que mon esprit était confus… Qui m'a amené ici ?

> Moi, répond Scar. Un des soldats de Mustang voulait le faire mais j'ai refusé. Pourquoi, cela te pose un problème ?

> Pas du tout, au contraire, répond Ed.

Il sourit à l'Ishbal puis lui fait signe de venir s'asseoir près de lui. Scar obtempère et, alors qu'il s'approche, Ed tend la main. Scar s'en saisit et le jeune Alchimiste dit :

> On est quitte maintenant. Je t'ai sauvé la vie et toi aussi.

Il ramène ensuite son bras à lui et Scar suit le mouvement.

> Tu sais quoi, Ed ? dit-il en prenant place sur le lit.

> Non ?

> Je crois que j'ai compris ce qui t'a poussé à agir comme cela envers moi.

> Ha ? Et quoi donc ?

> La même chose que ce qui m'a poussé à te protéger de la balle de la femme tout à l'heure, répond Scar.

Il lève alors une main et la pose sur la joue d'Ed qui sourit en fermant les yeux avant de dire :

> Scar… Il faut que je te dise à voix haute cette « chose »…

> Je t'écoute.

Ed sourit à nouveau puis il rouvre les yeux et plante son regard jaune dans les iris rouges de l'Ishbal avant de dire :

> Je crois que je t'aime, Scar…

L'Ishbal sourit puis il appuie son front celui d'Ed avant que le jeune Alchimiste n'entoure son puissant cou de ses bras.


	3. Chapitre 3

Kikou ! oui je sais c'est rapide, mais j'ai le temps et puis je viens de finir ce chap alors je vous le poste ! Et en plus je repond aux reviews, en fin de chap :p !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

> Entrez…

Ed pousse la porte de la chambre d'hôpital de Riza Hawkeye. Appuyé sur une béquille, il entre dans la pièce baignée de la lumière du soleil et la jeune femme lui sourit.

> Contente de te voir sur tes deux pattes, dit-elle.

> Oui, dit Ed. Et vous, comment allez-vous ?

> Ca va, répond Hawkeye. La balle s'est logée juste entre mon estomac et mes intestins, comme tu le sais, et si Roy avait visé plus haut, je n'aurais peut-être pas survécu.

> Une chance alors, dit Ed en souriant.

> Tu veux t'asseoir ?

Ed hoche la tête puis il prend place sur la chaise près du lit de la jeune femme en disant :

> Mustang est venu vous voir aujourd'hui ?

> Oui, ce matin très tôt et il m'a dit que demain je pourrais rentrer chez moi, répond Hawkeye avec un sourire. Par contre, les vacances en amoureux à Aquroya, c'est râpé, je crois…

> Allons, dit Ed avec un sourire. Vous aurez bien l'occasion d'y aller, et puis, à défaut, Rizenbull n'est pas mal non plus comme patelin.

Hawkeye sourit puis on toque à la porte et Al, suivit de Scar, apparaît.

> Bonjour, Lieutenant-Colonel, dit Al.

> Bonjour Alphonse, bonjour Scar…

Celui-ci se contente de lui faire un signe de tête et la jeune femme regarde Ed qui lève les yeux au ciel, d'un air de dire « Hélas… ».

> Scar, dit-il alors. Approche donc…

Silencieux, l'Ishbal s'approche et reste derrière la chaise d'Edward, une main sur son épaule. Le jeune Alchimiste sent bien qu'il n'est pas à l'aise en présente de la jeune femme, mais il ne dit rien et se contente de poser sa main sur la sienne en le regardant d'en bas.

> Nous allons vous laisser vous reposer, dit-il alors. Il vous faut des forces pour retrouver votre bureau demain.

Hawkeye lui sourit puis Ed se lève en s'appuyant sur sa béquille et sur le bras de Scar. Avec Al, ils sortent ensuite de la chambre et Ed demande :

> De quoi vous avez parlé, tous les deux quand je vous ai laissé tout à l'heure ?

> Oh… De rien de spécial, répond Al en jetant un coup d'œil à Scar. Je lui ai juste dit qu'il n'a pas intérêt à te faire du mal sinon il connaîtra la fureur d'un petit frère, ajoute-t-il.

Ed regarde Scar qui s'obstine à regarder droit devant lui.

> Scar, dit-il. Fait pas cette tête…

> Deux fois en une semaine, dit alors Scar. Tu fais fort, petit bonhomme.

> Grrr… dit Ed en serrant son poing libre. Je suis pas petit !

Scar sourit alors puis il passe un bras autour des épaules du jeune homme qui dit :

> Al…

> Oui ?

> Tu va aller quand même chez Mamie Pinako.

> Tout seul ?

> Je peux pas partir, répond Ed. Pas avec ma patte folle et en ayant l'armée entière sur le dos. Vas-y tout seul, on te rejoindra quand notre sort sera fixé.

> On ? dit Al.

Il regarde ensuite Scar puis son frère et finit par hocher la tête.

> Très bien, dit-il. Je dirais à Winry et Mamie Pinako que tu as un dernier truc urgent à faire… et je lui expliquerais pour lui…

Ed hoche à son tour la tête puis Al tourne à droite à un croisement, et Scar et Ed sortent dans les jardins de l'hôpital.

> « On » le rejoindra ? demande Scar. Qui te dit que je veux aller avec toi ?

> Personne, dit Ed. Je le sais, c'est tout. Et puis, je ne te laisserais pas derrière moi, Scar.

L'Ishbal sourit légèrement et Ed ajoute :

> Je ne t'ai jamais autant vu sourire que depuis que je t'ai sorti de cette prison. Tu étais si malheureux que cela ?

> Malheureux ? Non, pas vraiment, dit Scar. Je dirais plutôt déterminé. J'aimais mon frère, plus que tout au monde, mais ce chien de Kimblee l'a tué. Maintenant que Kimblee est mort, je n'ai plus de raison de ne pas sourire, Ed.

Et pour le prouver, il lui sourit.

Ed lui rend son sourire puis il appuie sa tête contre l'épaule de l'Ishbal qui resserre son étreinte.

En une semaine, les choses ont complètement changé entre eux, et, bien que l'homme à la cicatrice reste encore distant avec Al, et carrément glacial avec les militaires, cela s'arrange tout doucement.

Le sourire d'Edward s'efface alors et est remplacé par un visage concentré.

> Qu'y a-t-il ? demande Scar. Ta jambe te fait mal ?

> Non, non, ça va, répond Ed. Je pensais simplement à ce soir…

> Tu as peur que je sois à nouveau emprisonné ?

Ed hoche la tête et répond :

> Bradley est capable de t'enlever à moi et de t'enfermer je ne sais où, dans un endroit connu de lui seul. Il était un Homonculus, je te rappelle. Heureusement qu'à présent qu'il est humain, il ne se souvient pas de sa vie antérieure…

Scar hoche la tête puis Ed ajoute :

> J'espère qu'il comprendra…

> Mustang est convoqué, lui aussi, dit Scar. Nous allons nous retrouver tous les trois devant le Conseil Militaire.

> Oui, mais pour Mustang, ce n'est pas pareil, dit Ed. Il va recevoir un blâme pour avoir tiré sur l'un de ses collègues, quant à nous, eh bien…

> Aller, dit Scar. Arrête de penser à ça.

Ed soupire puis ils quittent les jardins de l'hôpital et retournent à la caserne.

Depuis une semaine, Scar est logé dans une petite chambre attenante à celle d'Ed et Al. Quand Ed n'est pas là, pour une raison ou une autre, il y passe le plus clair de son temps.

> Scar, dit le jeune Alchimiste en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre. Je suis désolé, mais je dois te laisser un moment. Il faut que j'aille téléphoner…

> Très bien, répond Scar. Je t'attends ici.

Ed hoche la tête puis il s'approche de l'Ishbal qui l'enlace avant de le relâcher.

Le jeune Alchimiste lève ensuite la tête et embrasse tout doucement Scar qui lui rend son baiser mais le brise bien vite, comme pour éviter d'être tenté.

> Toujours aussi superficiel, dit Ed avec un sourire.

> Je ne veux pas te donner de fausses attentes, répond l'Ishbal.

Ed soupire puis il quitte la chambre en boitant du droit, et Scar s'assoit sur une chaise, les coudes posés sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte. Il soupire à son tour et regarde la cour de la caserne qui est une vraie fourmilière. Les soldats sont partout et vont partout. Certains emmènent des prisonniers dans leurs cellules, d'autres raccompagnent des personnes à la grille, d'autres encore s'entraînent au tir en plein air…

> Vivement que notre sort soit fixé, dit-il en levant les yeux vers l'horizon.

> Pourquoi ? demande une voix derrière lui.

L'Ishbal se retourne vivement et se détend en reconnaissant Alphonse.

> Tu es bien nerveux, dit celui-ci. Où est Ed ?

> Partit téléphoner, répond Scar. Sûrement à la femme chez qui vous deviez aller…

Al regarde l'Ishbal puis son regard dévie sur son bras droit et il demande :

> Tu va faire quoi avec ce bras démoniaque maintenant que la Pierre a été détruite ?

> Je ne sais pas, répond Scar en regardant sa main droite. Il n'y a guère de moyen pour m'en débarrasser de toute façon…

> Si, dit Al. Il y en a un…

> J'y ai pensé, dit Scar. Mais que ferais-je avec un bras en moins ? J'ai déjà faillit être ainsi mais mon frère m'a donné son bras pour que je vive…

> Mamie Pinako fabrique des Automails, dit Al. Si tu te débarrasse de ton bras droit, elle peut t'en faire un à ta mesure, comme pour Ed…

> Et puis, dit Scar. Qui te dit que je veux m'en débarrasser ? C'est le seul souvenir que j'ai de mon frère…

Le souvenir de ton frère ne vit pas dans un bras, dit Al. Mais dans ton cœur…

> Peuh ! dit Scar en baissant sa main.

> Scar…

> Quoi ?

> J'ai entendu dire que le Généralissime avait prévu de te laisser libre à condition que tu te débarrasse de ce bras, dit Alphonse. Après, c'est à toi de décider. C'est, ou te garde ton bras et tu retourne en prison, ou tu le sacrifie et tu reste libre. A toi de voir, il te reste deux heures.

Scar regarde Alphonse du coin de l'œil puis l'armure vivante quitte la pièce et l'Ishbal se tourne vers la fenêtre en soupirant.

Distraitement, il pose sa main gauche sur son bras droit et ferme les yeux. Le visage de son frère s'impose alors à son esprit et il soupire à nouveau.

> Quel soupir…

Scar rouvre les yeux et deux bras passent sur ses épaules avant de se refermer sur son torse.

> Scar, dit Ed. A quoi tu pense ?

> Alphonse vient de me dire qu'il avait entendu que le Généralissime allait me donner un choix à faire, répond Scar.

> Ha ?

L'Ishbal se lève alors et s'appuie dos au mur, face à Ed qui est appuyé sur sa béquille coincée contre sa hanche.

Levant son bras droit, Scar dit :

> Al m'a dit que j'allais peut-être devoir choisir entre mon bras et la liberté.

Ed ne dit rien mais l'étonnement se lit sur son visage.

> Tu le crois ? demande-t-il.

Scar serre le poing puis baisse son bras, et Ed s'approche en boitant. Il pose une main sur son poing crispé qui se détend et dit :

> Même avec un seul bras tu sais que je t'aimerais toujours…

> Oui, dit Scar. Mais moi ? Ce bras est le seul souvenir qui me reste de mon frère… Si je m'en sépare…

> Le souvenir de ton frère restera dans ton cœur, Scar, dit Ed en posant une main sur le torse de l'homme, à droite. Ce bras est maudit, tu le dis toi-même. On te propose de t'en séparer et tu hésite…

Scar ferme les yeux et Ed s'appuie contre lui en soupirant.

> Je ne veux pas que tu me laisse, dit-il. Pas maintenant que j'ai accepté mes sentiments pour toi… J'ai assez bataillé dans ma vie de militaire et je veux pouvoir connaître un moment de tranquillité…

> Tu n'as que dix-huit ans, Ed, dit Scar en posant un bras sur les reins du jeune homme. Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire…

Ed relève la tête et cherche alors à embrasser l'Ishbal, mais celui-ci détourne la tête, et Ed soupire.

> Faut vraiment que je t'y oblige, dit-il en reculant.

> Écoute Ed, dit Scar en le retenant par les mains. Je t'ai dit que je tenais à toi, d'accord, mais…

> Il n'y a pas de mais, Scar, tu n'as aucune raison de te défiler comme ça…

Scar soupire puis se détourne vers la fenêtre en disant :

> Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Edward.

> Qu'en sais-tu ? Si tu ne me dis pas ce qui te tracasse, comment veux-tu que je comprenne pourquoi je dois constamment t'obliger à m'embrasser ? Scar, je t'aime, nom d'un chien, c'est si dur que ça à comprendre ?

> Ca suffit Ed, dit l'Ishbal en se retournant face à lui. Le soleil se couche et si tu le veux bien remettons cette conversation à plus tard. Je n'ai aucune envie de parler de cela maintenant.

> Tu ne veux jamais parler de tes sentiments, de toute façon, dit Ed sur un ton boudeur. A croire que tu joue avec moi comme avec une poupée…

> Où es-tu aller pêcher une telle insanité ? demande Scar. Si je jouais effectivement avec toi, je te donnerais de fausses espérances, je te ferais miroiter beaucoup choses, tu ne crois pas ?

> Grumph !

> Ed…

Scar s'avance vers le jeune homme blond mais un coup contre la porte les interrompt.

> Scar, Edward, vous êtes attendu dans la salle de réunion dans cinq minutes, dit une voix derrière le panneau.

C'est celle du Lieutenant Ross.

> Nous venons, répond Ed en regardant la porte.

Il s'éloigne ensuite vers son lit, prend sa veste noire et l'enfile d'un geste. Il met ensuite ses gants, et Scar passe un blouson avant que le jeune Alchimiste ne prenne sa béquille et sorte de la pièce d'un pas rapide bien que bancal.

Alors qu'il sort à son tour dans le couloir, Scar tombe sur Mustang qui dit :

> Bonjour l'ambiance… Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Scar ne répond pas et Mustang ajoute :

> On y va ? Le Généralissime nous attend.

L'Ishbal fait un signe de tête puis il suit le Colonel, et tous deux retrouvent Ed devant les grandes portes de la salle de réunion du QG.

> Hou là… dit Mustang en apercevant le regard froid que lance Ed à Scar. Il y a de l'eau dans le gaze, on dirait…

> Tant mieux, dit une voix glaciale derrière eux. Cela pourrait faciliter les choses…

Tous trois se retournent pour voir le Généralissime King Bradley venir dans le couloir.

> Généralissime, dit Mustang en se mettant au garde à vous.

Ed l'imite puis l'homme au bandeau dit :

> Scar, je vais commencer par vous. Je veux vous parler d'abord. Edward nous rejoindra ensuite puis je m'occuperais de votre cas, Mustang.

Mustang fait un signe de tête puis le Généralissime entre dans la salle de réunion et Scar le suit.

Ed lui jette un coup d'œil mais l'Ishbal garde les yeux baissés, et la porte se referme lourdement sur lui.

> Hé ben, dit Mustang, soudain plus tranquille. Tu t'es disputé avec lui ou quoi ?

> On est juste un peu en froid, répond Ed. Et puis, ça vous regarde pas. Vous devriez plutôt penser à Hawkeye au lieu de vous occuper de mes affaires.

> Oh là… dit Mustang en regardant Ed de travers. On se calme, jeune homme. T'es encore un militaire je te rappelle, et je suis ton supérieur.

> Désolé, dit Ed en baissant les yeux.

Mustang hausse les épaules puis il regarde la double porte bleue et dorée solidement fermée. Pas un bruit ne filtre, pourtant, à l'intérieur, la discussion va bon train.

> Enfin Scar, dit Bradley. Edward Elric est encore un gosse !

> Ce n'est plus un gosse, Monsieur, dit Scar. Il sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait.

> Non, justement, répond Bradley. Edward a été manipulé, _vous_ l'avez manipulé. Je ne sais comment vous vous y êtes prit, mais je vais vous donner un conseil, évitez de l'approcher de trop près.

> Je n'ai manipulé personne, répond Scar, impassible. Sachez que si Ed ressent quelque chose pour moi, comme j'en suis convaincu, c'est seulement dû à lui et à personne d'autre. C'est le gosse le plus honnête que j'ai jamais rencontré.

> Vous voyez ? dit le Généralissime. Vous l'avez traité de gosse !

> Tout simplement parce qu'à l'époque, quand je l'ai rencontré, il n'avait que quinze ans et qu'il était donc encore un gosse, dit Scar.

> Cela ne me suffit pas comme explication, dit le Généralissime. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien vous trouver, franchement ? Vous êtes un Ishbal, vous avez un cercle de transmutation tatoué sur le bras, ce même bras qui a tué tant de militaires et de civils ! Franchement, dites-le-moi, dites-moi ce que ce garçon peut bien vous trouver !

> Je l'ignore, répond Scar. Mais tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il fera tout pour ne pas qu'on m'éloigne de lui et sachez que je le ferais aussi. Si jamais vous décidez de me remettre ne prison, Ed fera tout pour me libérer à nouveau et cette fois-ci, il y aura peut-être des morts. Je le connais, Ed, une fois, ça passe, mais deux, c'est une de trop.

Le Généralissime pince les lèvres puis il se détourne et fait quelques pas avant de faire face à Scar de nouveau.

> Scar, je vous propose un deal.

> Je vous écoute.

> Je vous laisse en liberté si vous renoncez à ce bras maudit, dit le Généralissime. Nous vous en débarrassons proprement et votre dossier sera brûlé.

> Et si je refuse, vous me jetterez en prison, termine Scar sur un ton badin.

Bradley ne dit rien et il regarde l'Ishbal se diriger vers la fenêtre. Il regarde un moment à l'extérieur avant de revenir sur ses pas et de demander :

> Pouvez-vous faire venir Edward, j'aimerais lui parler.

> Très bien.

Il regarde vers la porte et un soldat sort de l'ombre. Il ouvre la porte, fait signe à Ed d'entrer, et celui-ci se dirige aussitôt vers Scar.

Le prenant par l'épaule, ils s'éloignent tous deux du Généralissime et Ed dit :

> Il t'a proposé ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure ?

> Oui.

> Alors accepte, dit Ed. C'est le seul moyen de retrouver une vie normale, et, comme je te l'ai dit, ton frère restera dans ton cœur et dans ton esprit, mais pas dans ce bras. Crois-moi, tu ne le trahiras pas en te débarrassant de ce bras tueur…

Il marque une pause, pose sa main sur le bras en question et ajoute :

> Et puis, sans ce bras, tu seras de nouveau un Ishbal et plus un Maudit.

> Tu crois ? demande Scar.

Ed hoche la tête puis il regarde l'Ishbal qui se penche et l'embrasse doucement, provoquant la surprise du jeune Alchimiste.

> Merci, Ed, dit Scar en se redressant.

> Heu… Mais de rien…

Scar s'éloigne alors et s'arrête près du Généralissime à qui il fait un signe de tête.

> Très bien, dit Bradley. Ne vous en faites pas, je tiendrais ma promesse.

Il regarde ensuite Ed et dit :

> Et maintenant, jeune homme, passons à votre cas. À cause de votre bêtise, l'un des mes officiers à faillit se faire tuer, et par son propre supérieur en plus. Si vous étiez resté sagement dans votre chambre, comme l'on vous l'avait ordonné, rien de tout cela se serait passé.

> Oui, dit Ed. Et l'homme que j'aime serait mort à cette heure-ci.

Scar le regarde, un peu étonné qu'il dise ce genre de chose avec tant de facilité, mais il ne dit rien et Ed ajoute :

> Quoi qu'il en soit, ni vous ni personne n'avez le droit de décider ainsi si un homme doit mourir. J'ai entendu dans les couloirs que vous le faisiez exécuter simplement parce qu'il porte une cicatrice sur le visage et qu'il a la peau brune. Ne croyez-vous pas que c'est un peu maigre comme accusation ? Que diriez-vous si un homme décidait demain de faire exécuter tous les hommes à la peau foncée, portant un bandeau sur un œil ?

> Cela n'a rien à voir, dit Bradley. J'ai perdu mon œil à la guerre et cela ne vous regarde pas le moins du monde.

> Et si, figurez-vous ! Je ne suis peut-être qu'un simple soldat, mais j'ai des principes et…

> Il suffit Edward, le coupe soudain Scar.

> Mais ? dit Ed en se tournant vers l'Ishbal.

> Arrête de dire des bêtises, Ed, tu t'enfonce à chaque seconde.

> L'Ishbal a raison, dit Bradley. Plus vous parlez, moins j'ai envie de vous expier de votre faute. J'étais prêt à le faire, voyez-vous ? Vous n'aviez qu'à me donner une raison valable pour justifier votre acte inconsidéré et j'aurais abandonné les poursuites. Cependant, vous semblez obstiné et…

> Parce que vous croyez que ma raison n'est pas valable ? demande Ed en s'approchant sur sa béquille.

> Dire que l'on aime un homme pour le sauver de la mort n'est pas suffisant, dit Bradley. Tout le monde peut le faire.

> Écoutez, Bradley, dit Scar. Je sais que vous nous regardiez quand Ed est entré dan cette pièce. Nous voir nous embrasser ne vous suffit pas comme preuve ?

Bradley ferme son unique une seconde puis il soupire et dit :

> Très bien… Je n'ai aucune envie de m'aventurer sur ce terrain plus que glissant, donc je vous propose de laisser cette discussion là. J'abandonne les poursuites contre vous, Edward Elric, et dès que vous serez débarrassé de ce bras maudit, Monsieur Scar, je brûlerais devant vous votre dossier et tout ce qu'il va avec. Cela vous va-t-il ?

> Oui, dit Ed. Cependant, j'aimerais une dernière chose.

> Laquelle ? Allez-y pendant qu'on y est… soupire Bradley, sachant que le jeune homme le tenait.

> Je veux que Scar soit sous la protection de l'armée tant qu'il vivra auprès de moi ou de mon frère. Je veux que mon statu de militaire et d'Alchimiste d'État le protège.

> Mais Ed… dit Scar.

> Tais-toi.

Scar ravale ses paroles, et Ed regarde à nouveau Bradley qui finit par céder et accéder à la demande du garçon blond.

> Très bien, dit-il dans un soupir. L'Ishbal sera inscrit sous votre nom dans le registre de l'armée. Il bénéficiera ainsi du statut indissoluble dont bénéficient les compagnes et compagnons de nos militaires. Cela vous va-t-il ?

Ed hoche la tête puis Bradley reprend contenance et ajoute en regardant Scar :

> Vous avez rendez-vous demain à midi à l'hôpital militaire pour que l'on vous retire votre bras. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout sera fait dans les règles d'une opération chirurgicale normale. J'ai également dit au chirurgien de ne pas se débarrasser de votre membre sectionné. Vous en ferez donc ce que vous voudrez.

Scar lui fait un signe de tête puis le Généralissime les autorise à partir et Mustang entre après eux dans la salle.

Une fois la porte refermée, Ed se jette au cou de Scar en disant :

> Tu vois ! On s'en est bien sortit, non ? J'ai même réussit à ce que tu sois protégé…

> Oui, je l'accorde, dit Scar. Mais protégé par l'armée, je n'en avais pas vraiment pas besoin, tu sais…

> Peut-être, mais je préfère te savoir sous la protection de l'armée, répond Ed. Ainsi, tu ne pourras être attaqué en justice si jamais quelqu'un t'accuse de quoi que ce soit, et je serais ainsi plus tranquille si jamais tu t'en va.

> M'en aller ? Et pour aller où ? demande Scar en haussant un sourcil d'étonnement. Où pourrais-je bien aller loin de celui à qui je tiens le plus en ce bas monde ?

Ed sourit et dit :

> C'est vrai ? Franchement Scar, tu es bizarre comme mec.

> Ha bon ?

> Il faut que nous passions devant le Généralissime avec le risque d'être séparés pour que tu reconnaisses enfin tes sentiments envers moi. T'es franchement étrange des fois.

> Je sais, dit l'Ishbal en souriant légèrement. Mais c'est justement la menace d'être séparé de toi qui m'as fait réfléchir. Au début, je n'y croyais pas trop, ou disons plutôt que je refusais de l'admettre, mais cette semaine, je me suis remit en question et j'ai remarqué que ta présence m'était plus qu'agréable. A présent, pour rien au monde je ne te laisserais filer, Edward Elric.

Il le prit alors contre lui et tous deux s'embrassèrent.

Tout à coup, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et Ed se retourna pour voir Mustang, la tête tournée sur le côté.

> Colonel, dit Ed en reculant. Pardonnez-nous…

> Oh ce n'est pas grave, dit Mustang, légèrement gêné. Hum… bref…

> Au fait, vous avez fait vite, dit Ed. Alors ? Verdict ?

Mustang le regarde avec un petit sourire et il dit :

> C'est Riza qui va être contente…

> Ha bon ? Et pourquoi ?

> J'ai écopé d'une mise à pied de deux semaines et, comme j'ai déjà posé une semaine de vacances, elle et moi pourrons donc partir à Aquroya.

> Ha oui, dit Ed. Pour ça, elle va être contente. Et nous, ajouta-t-il en regardant Scar. On va, nous aussi, partir.

> Tous les deux ? demande Mustang.

> Non, avec Al, répond Ed en souriant au Colonel. Je vais aller à Rizenbull et Scar vint avec moi. A présent qu'il n'est plus un criminel recherché par toutes les polices du pays, il peut sans problème passer les frontières.

Mustang hoche la tête puis il fait un pas vers Scar et tend la main droite.

> Aller, dit-il. Cessez donc d'en vouloir aux militaires. Certains d'entre eux ne vous ont rien fait.

Scar regarde la main tendue puis il la prend dans sa main gauche et dit :

> Vous avez raison, Colonel Mustang. Cependant, je ne garanti pas que j'arriverais à oublier ce que vos hommes ont fait à mon peuple.

> C'est du passé tout cela, dit Mustang. Je suis coupable, moi aussi, je l'avoue, puisque j'ai participé à la guerre d'Ishbal. Cependant, je n'en suis pas fier du tout et si l'un des gens de ce peuple pouvait me pardonner, j'en serais honoré.

> Peut-être un jour le ferais-je, dit Scar. Mais pas pour l'instant. Pardonnez-moi.

> Vous êtes tout excusé, dit Mustang. Vous avez d'autres chats à fouetter… ajoute-t-il sur un ton malicieux en regardant Ed.

> Colonel ! s'exclame Ed en rougissant violemment. Mêlez-vous de vos affaires…

> Touché ! dit Mustang en tirant la langue de malice.

Il s'éloigne alors et Ed s'exclame :

> Attendez que je vous surprenne avec qui vous savez et vous verrez !

> Je t'attends, Ed, je t'attends ! dit Mustang sans se retourner, agitant simplement mollement la main au dessus de son épaule.

> Grrr…

> Ed, dit Scar en souriant.

Il prend le garçon dans ses bras en disant :

> Il te charrie, Ed…

Le jeune Alchimiste se met face à Scar qui ajoute :

> Cependant, tu devrais déjà réfléchir à un plan de vengeance…

> Hey ! dit Ed. Tu va pas t'y mettre, si ?

Scar plisse le nez en souriant et Ed se jette dans ses bras en riant. L'Ishbal le serre contre lui puis le repousse et lui ébouriffe les cheveux d'un geste de la main.

La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps quand ils retrouvent Al pour dîner, à la cafétéria de la caserne.

Tout en les regardant faire, Al n'a de cesse de leur jeter des coups d'œil furtifs.

> Al, dit Ed au bout d'un moment. Arrête ça, tu veux ?

Scar lève la tête vers l'armure assise à sa droite et Ed ajoute :

> T'a quelque chose à me dire, peut-être ?

> Heu… Non, pas du tout, répond Al, une grosse goutte se formant derrière sa tête.

> Mouais, dit Ed en posant sa fourchette. Al…

> Non, je t'assure, je pensais simplement à la tête de Winry et de Mamie Pinako quand elles vont nous voir débarquer avec Scar à Rizenbull…

> Je leur ai expliqué que j'amenais quelqu'un, dit Ed en reprenant sa fourchette. Après, elles sont assez intelligentes pour comprendre, sans qu'il y ait besoin d'un dessin.

Al hoche la tête puis ils finissent de dîner en silence.

Cependant, à Rizenbull, Winry, la tête de Den sur les genoux, se pose des questions. Mais qui pouvait bien être cette mystérieuse personne qu'Ed leur ramenait ? Une fille ? Peut-être bien… Un garçon ? Ma foi…

> La jeune fille soupire puis Den en fait autant avant de partir de coucher.

Winry regarde son chien à la patte mécanique s'éloigner puis se coucher sur son tapis, puis elle se lève et sort sur le balcon. C'est une belle nuit, un peu fraîche, mais au ciel plein d'étoiles, signe qu'il va faire beau le lendemain.

> Winry ? demande une voix à l'intérieur de la maison.

> Je suis sur le balcon, répond celle-ci en se retournant.

Le propriétaire de la voix traverse la cuisine et sort sous le porche. Il s'arrête dans l'encadrement de la porte, et Winry lui sourit.

> Tu es rentré, dit-elle. Je ne savais pas…

> Il y a quelques minutes seulement, répond le garçon.

Il fait un pas et passe dans le rayon de lumière provenant de l'intérieur de la maison. Celui-ci éclaire ses longues jambes fines mais musclées, et particulièrement sa cuisse gauche où se dessine un tatouage rouge…

* * *

Ayé, un nouveau chapitre de finit !Oubliez pas deme dire ce que vosu en pensez en cliquant sur le petit bouton ne bas à gauche :p ! 

RAR :

**Chapitre 2 :**

**ONARLUCA** : Merci, voilà la suite ! Kisu !

**HAWKEYE **: Oui, EdScar c'est pas courant, je crois même qu'il n'y en a pas d'autres, si ? Enfin. Merci pour ta review ! Kisu !

**Chapitre 1 :**

**LITTLESTAR** : Merci pour te review. Je ne pense pas que je vais separer des couples d'ici à la fin de l'histoire mais d'autres vont peut-etre apparaitre, je sais pas encore. Kisu !

**HAWKEYE** : Voilà la suite ! lol ! Kisu

**PIAF** : Attend un peu pour l'acction, je pense qu'il y en aura. Quand je ne sais pas par contre. Kisu !

**ONARLUCA** : Merci pour ta review ! Kisu !


	4. Chapitre 4

Bijour ! comme aujourd'hui j'ai le temps, je vais updater les quatre fic que j'ai en cours, à savoir celle-ci, deux fics sur **Vision d'Escaflowne** : "Esprit Cherche Corps" et " Le Miracle de la vie" ainsi que ma fic en cours sur **HP** " Un Lion dans un nid de Serpent". Vàlà !

Maintenant RAR !

**HAWKEYE** : Bah c'est vrai quoi nan ? ;) ! Un souvenir, c'est dans son coeur qu'on le garde, pas dans une de ses membres lol ! Je suppose que tu parle de Rizenbull à propos de la"mysterieuse" personne au tattoo rouge du chapitre precedent, non ? lol ! En tous cas, dans ca chapitre, on va passer un peu de temps à Rizenbull. Voilà ! Merci ! Kisu !

**ONARLUCA** : Alors, pour ce qui est du lemon, je pense qu'il va y en avoir un, oui. quand par contre, je sais pas. Mais je te previendrais lol ! Sinon pour la reaction d'Ed et Al, tu verras, j'en dis pas plus :p ! Merci ! Kisu !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

> Alors, Docteur ?

> Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur Elric, répond une infirmière. Nous viendrons vous prévenir quand tout sera terminé et que vous pourrez le voir.

Ed hoche la tête puis se rassoit en soupirant.

> Ed, dit Al, assit près de lui. T'en fait pas, il est costaud Scar…

Ed ne répond pas et lève les yeux sur la double porte battante en face de lui. C'est par-là que le lit où Scar reposait, endormi, était partit, direction le bloc opératoire.

Aujourd'hui, le bras maudit allait lui être coupé et ça, Ed ne l'oubliera jamais car, pour lui, c'est une preuve d'amour incontestable.

Baissant les yeux, Ed soupire à nouveau puis Al pose une main sur son dos.

> T'en fait pas, lui dit-il.

Cependant, à l'étage au-dessus, Mustang attend que sa compagne soit enfin habillée pour la sortir de cet hôpital où elle vient de passer plus d'une semaine.

> Riza, c'est bon ?

> Une minute, impatient, répond la voix de la jeune femme derrière un paravent.

Mustang soupire puis trépigne et, enfin, Riza se montre.

Habillée d'un jean et d'un T-shirt noir moulant, elle s'empare d'une veste en jean et l'enfile en disant :

> Tu es vraiment pressé de quitter cet hôpital, on dirait.

> Oui, pas toi ?

> Si, bien sûr, répond Riza. Mais tu n'es pas obligé d'être aussi impatient, tu sais ?

> J'ai hâte de t'avoir pour moi tout seul, répond Mustang avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

>Oh non, je ne crois pas, dit une voix grave à l'entrée de la chambre.

> Docteur, dit Hawkeye en le regardant. Alors, tout est bon ? Je peux partir ?

> Oui, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, Lieutenant-Colonel, répond le médecin. Par contre, Général Mustang, refrénez vos ardeurs pendant encore une ou deux semaines, si vous le voulez bien. La plaie est cicatrisée mais elle est encore fragile et votre compagne est fatiguée.

> Très bien, dit Mustang sur un ton boudeur.

Le médecin sourit puis il fait signer un bon de sortie au jeune homme avant de partir.

> T'en fait pas, Roy, dit Hawkeye. A défaut de m'avoir moi, tu pourras au moins avoir ma bonne cuisine…

> Oui, mais c'est moins drôle, répond Mustang.

> Ha ! Ca, c'est toi qui vois !

Mustang la regarde de travers puis Riza lui sourit et quitte la chambre. Le Général de Brigade soupire puis empoigne la valise de sa compagne et la rattrape dans le couloir.

> Où sont Ed et Al ?

> A l'étage au-dessous, répond Mustang. Scar se fait amputer de son bras maudit pour rester libre.

> Si ça c'est pas une preuve d'amour, je n'y connais rien, dit Hawkeye en souriant. Tu pourrais en faire autant, tu crois pas ?

> Hein ? Mais ça pas non ?

> Je plaisante, ne t'affole pas ! dit Hawkeye en souriant. Je t'aime tout entier, Roy.

> Je préfère, dit le jeune homme.

La jeune femme l'embrasse ensuite la joue puis elle décide d'aller soutenir Ed, et ils s'arrêtent à l'étage en dessous.

> Tiens Ed, dit Al. Regarde qui vient par-là…

Ed relève la tête et il se sent moins anxieux en reconnaissant les deux militaires.

> Alors Ed ? demande Mustang. Tout va bien ?

> Je ne sais pas, répond le jeune Alchimiste. Ca va faire une heure qu'il est là-dedans et je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles.

> Allons Edward, dit Hawkeye. Ne vous en faites pas, on ne vient pas à bout de Scar si facilement.

> Merci de me remonter le moral, Lieutenant-Colonel, répond Ed avec un petit sourire. Mais vous ne pourrez pas m'empêcher de me faire du souci.

> Allons, Ed, dit Mustang.

Il pose une main compatissante sur l'épaule du blond puis les deux militaires leurs souhaitent une bonne fin de journée et ils s'en vont.

> On dirait qu'ils se font à la présence de Scar à nos côtés, dit Al.

> Il le faut bien, répond Ed. Parce qu'à mon avis, il va y rester un bon moment.

Al hoche la tête puis le silence retombe et une nouvelle heure passe.

Au bout de deux heures, il est à présent trois heures de l'après-midi, une infirmière vient les voir et demande :

> Edward Elric ?

> C'est moi, dit Ed en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

> Je tiens à vous faire savoir que tout s'est passé pour votre ami. Son bras a été proprement amputé et déposé dans de la glace, comme il en avait été convenu avec le Généralissime.

> Bien, dit Ed. Je peux le voir ?

> Pas encore, dit l'infirmière. Les médecins finissent de panser la plaie et il sera ensuite conduit en salle de réveil. En attendant, allez donc prendre un peu l'air sur la terrasse, vous avez grise mine.

Ed lui sourit légèrement puis Al se lève et l'infirmière s'en va.

> Tu vois, il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter, dit Al. Aller viens, allons prendre l'air un moment.

Ed hoche la tête puis ils sortent sur la terrasse de l'étage qui fait quasiment le tour de l'imposant bâtiment.

Cependant, Ed est trop impatient, et, au bout d'un quart d'heure, il décide de rentrer. N'allant pas le contredire, Al le suit et le jeune Alchimiste se rend directement en salle de réveil. Il arrive juste au moment où le lit supportant Scar est amené, et voir l'Ishbal ainsi le met mal à l'aise.

> Monsieur Elric ?

Les deux garçons se retournent et ils reconnaissent le médecin qui s'est occupé de Scar.

> Oui ? dit Ed.

> Vous êtes Edward ?

> C'est moi. Comment va-t-il ?

> Très bien, répond le médecin avec un hochement de tête. Tout s'est très bien déroulé, je n'ai eut aucun problème avec ce bras soit disant maudit. On m'a fait part de votre relation avec cet homme, ajoute-t-il. Vous savez, c'est une très belle preuve d'amour qu'il vous fait là…

> Je sais, répond Ed en regardant Scar.

Deux infirmiers lui tournent autour en parlant fort et l'un d'eux lui tape les joues pour le réveiller. Ed fronce les sourcils et le médecin dit :

> Rassurez-vous, c'est simplement pour le réveiller. Hum… Encore une chose.

> Laquelle ?

> Il sera un peu désorienté dans les jours qui vont suivre, dit le médecin. La perte d'un membre est quelque chose de lourd, vous savez…

> Oh ça oui, je le sais, dit Ed en soupirant.

Il remonte alors sa manche droite et dit :

> Vous dites cela à quelqu'un qui a perdu deux membres dans un accident d'Alchimie, Docteur. Je sais parfaitement ce que c'est de perdre un membre, moi à qui il en manque deux.

Baissant sa manche, il ajoute :

> Cependant, Scar ne restera pas ainsi bien longtemps. La femme qui nous a élevé, mon frère et moi, fabrique des Automails.

> Ne serait-ce pas Pinako Rockbell, par hasard ?

Ed hoche la tête, et le médecin ajoute :

> Dans ce cas, je ne dis plus rien. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

Ed hoche à nouveau la tête puis le médecin s'en va en les laissant seuls tous les deux.

> Viens Ed, retournons dehors, ils viendront bien nous chercher quand il se réveillera…

> Ils viendront me chercher, dit Ed. Parce que, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, tu dois prendre le train pour Rizenbull dans une heure.

> Ha oui, c'est vrai, c'est aujourd'hui, dit Al. Tu es sûr que je ne peux pas vous attendre ?

> Non, Scar en a au moins pour une semaine à se remettre complètement, dit Ed. Et puis j'avais l'impression qu'il n'était pas très décidé pour partir avec nous… Quoi qu'il en soit, je t'appellerais en fin de semaine pour te dire si nous venons ou pas, et si oui par quel train.

> D'accord.

> Aller, petit-frère, vas-t-en vite sinon tu va louper ton train et ce serait dommage.

Al hoche la tête puis, après une brève accolade, il s'en va et Ed se tourne vers la salle de réveil. Une épaisse vitre le sépare de l'Ishbal autour duquel tournent toujours les deux infirmiers.

Au bout d'un moment, trépignant d'impatience, Ed s'éloigne et fait quelques pas dans le couloir. Il va se hercher à boire, puis à manger, et il est en train de finir un sandwich au poulet quand une infirmière vient vers lui.

> Monsieur Elric ?

> Oui ?

> Votre ami est réveillé, il a été conduit dans la chambre numéro 202, à l'étage au-dessus, dit l'infirmière avec un grand sourire.

> Merci, répond Ed.

Il se lève, froisse l'emballage de son déjeuner puis se dépêche de trouver un ascenseur et se rend dans la chambre où Scar se repose.

> Scar, dit-il en entrant dans la pièce derrière l'infirmière qui l'y a conduit.

L'interpellé tourne la tête vers le jeune Alchimiste et lui sourit faiblement, l'esprit encore un peu dans le brouillard.

> Laissez-nous, dit Ed à l'infirmière.

Celle-ci s'exécute et quitte la pièce en refermant la porte derrière elle. Aussitôt, Ed s'approche de lui et s'y assoit. Il se penche et embrasse doucement l'Ishbal qui dit :

> Tu ne t'es pas fait trop de soucis, j'espère…

> Tu ne peux pas savoir, répond Ed en souriant. Mais maintenant que tu es bien réveillé, je suis soulagé. J'avais peur que ton bras ne fasse des dégâts malgré toi.

> Mon bras… dit alors Scar.

> Pardon, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû…

> Non, amène-moi un miroir, s'il te plait, il y en a un sur le meuble, il me semble. J'ai vu l'infirmière en poser un tout à l'heure…

Ed hoche la tête puis il se lève et va prendre le miroir sur ledit meuble et contourne le lit pour pouvoir montrer à Scar, par l'intermédiaire de la vitre, le moignon de son bras droit, coupé un peu plus bas que l'épaule.

> Je vais mettre un moment à m'y habituer, dit Scar en baissant les yeux.

Ed éloigne le miroir puis il dit :

> Pas nécessairement, tu sais.

> Ha ?

> La femme qui nous a élevés, Al et moi, après la mort de notre mère, fabrique des Automails sur mesure, dit Ed. Elle pourra t'en confectionner un si tu veux…

> Quand elle saura qui je suis, elle refusera, c'est certain.

> Mamie Pinako n'a pas pour réputation de détester tout le monde, dit Ed en souriant. Elle déteste simplement les militaires parce qu'ils ont tué son fils et sa belle-fille, à savoir les parents de Winry qui étaient médecins à Ishbal, pendant la guerre.

> C'est Mustang qui les a tués, non ?

Ed hoche la tête puis il dit :

> Quoi qu'il en soit, avec ou sans Automail, tu resteras toujours Scar.

L'Ishbal sourit légèrement puis Ed s'assoit sur une chaise près de lit et l'homme à la cicatrice ferme les yeux.

Cependant, à la gare, Al monte dans le train qui le conduira à Rizenbull. Avant de partir, il a appelé Winry pour lui dire qu'il prenait un train direct qui mettrait deux jours à rallier Rizenbull. La jeune femme était contente de voir enfin ses deux amis, et sa joie avait été quelque peu refroidie quand Al lui avait dit qu'il venait seul.

> Mamie ?

> Oui ?

> Al vient tout seul, il arrive demain dans la journée, dit Winry en entrant dans la salle à manger.

> Tout seul ? Pourquoi donc ? dit Mamie Pinako, étonnée, en retirant sa pipe de sa bouche.

> Je ne sais pas, il n'a pas eut le temps de me le dire, il m'appelait de la gare de Central City, dit Winry. Son train allait partir. Par contre, il m'a dit qu'il fallait qu'on s'attende à confectionner un Automail sur mesure.

> Ha bon ? Ed a encore cassé un des siens ?

Winry hausse les épaules puis la porte d'entrée se fait entendre et les deux femmes entendent :

> Winry ? Mamie Pinako, vous êtes là ?

> Dans la salle à manger… Envy, répond Mamie Pinako.

Le garçon aux longs cheveux verts-noirs entre alors dans la pièce et Winry lui sourit.

> Tu étais où ? demande-t-elle. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis ce matin…

> Je suis allé dans la forêt, répond Envy. Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour où mes semblables ont étés tués et où la Pierre a été détruite…

> Pardon, dit Winry. J'avais oublié…

Elle baisse la tête puis se détourne, et Mamie Pinako se lève et quitte la pièce.

> Ne t'en fait pas, dit Envy en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

> Peut-être, répond-t-elle. Mais tu tenais tellement à devenir humain… Malheureusement, la pierre créée par Dante n'a pu servir que deux fois et encore, cela n'a vraiment marché qu'une fois… pour Bradley…

Envy baisse la tête puis Winry se retourne et lui prend le visage dans ses mains en disant :

> Envy, il faut que je te dise… Demain, Alphonse va arriver de Central, et quand il va te voir, il va peut-être chercher à te faire du mal…

> Alphonse ? Elric ?

Winry hoche la tête et Envy ajoute :

> Et pas Edward ?

> Pas tout de suite, mais il va venir, dit Winry. Cependant, ce que je voudrais, c'est que tu n'entre pas dans le jeu d'Alphonse. Ne lui répond pas, je t'en prie. Pendant ces deux années, tu as réussit à canaliser ta colère et je n'ai pas envie que le même scénario recommence…

Envy la regarde dans les yeux puis un flash lui revient et il se souvient de son entrée dans cette maison.

Le combat contre les Homonculus venait de prendre fin par la mort de Dante et la destruction de la Pierre Philosophale avant que Ed ou Al aient pu s'en servir pour retrouver leur corps. Tous les Homonculus avaient étés tués, tous sauf un, Envy.

Gravement blessé au flanc droit et ne voulant pas mourir, il s'était enfui, se cachant dans les bois entourant Rizenbull. C'est Winry qui l'avait trouvé un soir alors qu'elle faisait une balade avec Den.

Elle l'avait alors ramené chez elle en pensant qu'il était un simple garçon blessé, mais quand elle avait vu le Cercle d'Ourobouros sur sa cuisse gauche, elle avait prit peur. Cependant, elle l'avait quand même soigné du mieux possible et, grâce à la constitution exceptionnellement de son corps, il avait vite été de nouveau sur pieds.

Malheureusement, il avait très mal digéré le fait qu'une humaine l'ait sauvé d'une mort certaine et il en avait voulu pendant plusieurs semaines à Winry et Mamie Pinako qui le gardaient à Rizenbull, disant qu'il était prisonnier.

Et puis, finalement, il avait finit par se calmer et il avait accepté de rester chez les Rockbell. Mamie Pinako ne voyait pas en lui un demi-humain, au contraire, elle le traitait en humain à part entière, et, quant à Winry, elle s'en trouva de plus en plus proche au fil du temps.

Cela faisait deux ans qu'il vivait chez elle à présent, et, bien que les premiers temps après la destruction des Homonculus, Mamie Pinako lui ait fermement ordonné de ne pas quitter la maison, à présent, il est libre d'aller où bon lui semble.

Winry ne tient qu'à une seule chose venant de sa part : qu'il rentre quand même tous les soirs à la maison, et à cela, l'Homonculus s'y tenait car il avait apprit à connaître la jeune femme qui avait été si patiente avec lui et son caractère de cochon.

> Ne t'inquiète pas, Winry, dit Envy en lui prenant les poignets. Je te promets de ne pas chercher Alphonse, ni Edward.

> Très bien, dit Winry. Je te fais confiance.

Elle l'enlace alors et Envy la serre contre lui avant de la repousser, mais un peu malgré lui.

> Den… dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

> Décidément, dit Winry en souriant. Il n'aime pas que sa maîtresse soit si proche de quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

> Jaloux, va, dit Envy en caressant la tête du chien noir à la patte avantgauche mécanique.

> Tu viens ? demande alors Winry. Je dois aller au village faire des courses pour Mamie Pinako…

> Non, merci, une autre fois, dit Envy. Je vais rester ici cet après-midi, j'ai cavalé toute la matinée dans les bois.

> Comme tu veux, dit la jeune femme blonde en souriant.

Elle embrasse ensuite l'Homonculus sur la joue puis s'en va en laissant glisser les longues mèches du jeune homme dans ses doigts.

Une fois Winry partie, Envy monte dans la chambre qu'il occupe depuis son arrivée ici. S'installant sur le lit, il sort de la table de chevet un bocal en verre fermé d'un couvercle et rempli de morceaux de Pierre Rouge.

> Je n'en ai bientôt plus, dit-il en ouvrant le couvercle. Il faudrait que je les économise où que j'en trouve d'autres…

Il en prend une et la grignote pensivement.

Ces pierres rouges, substitut de Pierre Philosophale, sont vitales pour les Homonculus, mais ils peuvent s'en passer. Jusqu'à maintenant, Envy n'a pas éprouvé le besoin d'en consommer et ce que contient ce bocal est tout ce qu'il a pu récupérer, il y a deux ans, sur le lieu du combat final entre les humains et ses semblables.

Il a mangé pas mal de ces pierres pour guérir sa blessure, et Winry sait qu'elles lui sont vitales. Cependant, plus personne n'en fabrique depuis que Dante est morte…

Se tournant sur le dos, Envy soupire. Soudain, on frappe à la porte et Winry entre.

> Hé ben ? dit-elle, étonnée de le trouver affalé sur son lit. Tout va bien ?

Envy avale sa pierre rouge puis se redresse en hochant la tête.

> Je croyais que tu ne mangeais des Pierres Rouges que lorsque que ça n'allait pas… dit Winry en entrant dans la chambre.

> C'est le cas, dit Envy. Winry, je crois que mon corps ne va plus tenir très longtemps, tu sais…

> Quoi ? Attend, Envy, qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?

> Je n'ai presque plus de Pierres Rouges et je me sens de plus en plus fatigué… J'essaie de les économiser, mais…

> Mange-les toutes alors, dit Winry. On tâchera de t'en trouver d'autres…

> Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en maque, crois-moi, dit Envy en s'asseyant. Mais je ne peux pas parce qu'après, je n'en aurais plus, et rien n'est plus incertain que de trouver quelqu'un qui en fabrique encore… C'est Hohenheim qui m'a créé. Et après, Dante m'a élevé, mais dans les deux cas, j'ai toujours eut des Pierres Rouges à volonté…

> Envy, dit Winry en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Tu n'es pas en train de me dire que tu va mourir, si ?

> J'en ai peur, Winry…

> Non… dit la jeune femme en portant une main à sa bouche. Tu plaisante… Attend, tu ne va pas mourir, on va te trouver des Pierres Rouges…

Elle lui prend les mains et ajoute :

> Je te le promets, Envy… Je demanderais à Ed d'en fabriquer… Il doit savoir faire… Mais ne te laisse pas mourir, s'il te plait…

Touché par la tristesse de la jeune femme, Envy libère ses mains et prend Winry dans ses bras. Celle-ci l'enlace en disant :

> Je veux pas que tu meures, Envy, tu entends ?

Envy ferme les yeux puis Winry recule et dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, le prenant par surprise.

> Mais ?

> Je t'aime, Envy, dit Winry. Je t'aime et je ne veux pas que tu me laisse… Essaie d'économiser encore tes pierres pendant une semaine, une toute petite semaine… Je viens de recevoir un coup de téléphone de Ed, il dit qu'il prendra le train pour Rizenbull à la fin de la semaine…

Winry ferme alors les yeux et des larmes s'échappent. Envy les chasses de ses doigts en disant :

> Je suis touché que tu puisses avoir des sentiments aussi forts pour moi, Winry, mais tu ne seras jamais heureuse avec moi… Je ne suis pas humain…

> Ne dit pas ça ! dit Winry en le faisant sursauter. Tu es né d'une transmutation ratée, je te l'accorde, mais la personne qu'Hohenheim a essayée de faire revivre était humaine ! Tu l'es donc aussi en partie ! Tu es vivant, Envy, tu respires, tu manges, tu parles, tu ressens ! Comment pourrais-tu dire que tu n'es pas humain alors que tu nous ressemble autant ? Je ne veux plus jamais que tu dises une telle chose, tu entends ? ajoute-t-elle en se coulant contre son torse.

Un peu surprit par l'explosion de la jeune femme, Envy l'entoure de ses bras et lui promet de ne plus jamais le dire, tout du moins en sa présence.

Soupirant discrètement, il la serre contre lui en lui caressant le dos puis elle se redresse et l'embrasse fougueusement avant de dire :

> Trouves-tu que ce baiser à quelque chose d'inhumain ?

> Oui, répond Envy. C'est magique !

Cette petite blague permet à Winry de recouvrer le sourire et de faire disparaître son chagrin. Elle s'accroche au cou de l'Homonculus et l'embrasse à nouveau, puis elle le relâche et se lève en disant :

> Promet-moi d'économiser tes pierres encore une semaine, Envy. Après, quand Ed sera là, je le supplierais de t'en procurer. Il ne peut rien me refuser.

> S'il ne me tue pas avant, dit Envy.

> Idiot, répondit Winry.

Elle lui fait ensuite un sourire puis quitte la pièce après lui avoir signalé qu'elle partait au village faire ses courses.

Le jeune homme la regarde ensuite partir le long du chemin depuis sa fenêtre et il soupire. Une douleur le prend alors à la poitrine et il va piocher une pierre rouge dans le bocal. Il la mange rapidement puis range le bocal pour éviter d'être tenté. Il descend ensuite au rez-de-chaussée où il retrouve Mamie Pinako qui vérifie l'Automail de Den.

> Mamie Pinako ? dit-il.

> Oui, Envy ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

> Je voulais vous demander… Est-ce que vous refuseriez que Winry…

> Que Winry se rapproche de toi ? demande Mamie Pinako en se redressant. Et pourquoi donc ? Elle est adulte maintenant, elle a dix-huit ans, elle fait ce qu'elle veut… Mais au fait, pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

Elle plisse les yeux puis ajoute :

> Dis-donc, toi… Tu serais pas amoureux de ma petite-fille ?

Envy la regarde puis il rougit légèrement et détourne les yeux. Mamie Pinako part alors d'un grand rire puis elle dit :

> Je te la laisse, Envy. Elle a besoin de quelqu'un sur qui elle peut compter.

> Et Edward ?

> Peuh ! Il est toujours à la vadrouille ! En quatre ans, on n'a pas eut un seul coup de téléphone et voilà qu'ils débarquent, gais comme des pinsons, pour trois semaines. Tu trouve qu'il lui faut quelqu'un comme lui ? Non, ma petite-fille a besoin de quelqu'un qui reste près d'elle et je pense que tu es cette personne, même si tu porte la marque du malin sur la cuisse.

Envy baisse les yeux sur son Cercle d'Ourobouros puis Mamie Pinako ajoute :

> Je sais que tu veux devenir humain, mais si Winry t'aime comme tu es, ne crois-tu pas que tu peux rester un Homonculus ? Est-ce si dur pour toi de t'accepter tel que tu es ? Winry y est arrivée et moi aussi, alors pourquoi pas toi ?

> Mon père est Hohenheim Elric, Mamie Pinako… Je ne sais pas vraiment qui il a essayé de faire revenir à la vie, je n'ai pas de souvenirs d'avant ma renaissance…

> Je comprends, dit Mamie Pinako. Mais tu as tes souvenirs récents… Tes dernières années passées sur cette terre… N'est-ce pas suffisant ? Et puis les souvenirs, on se les crée… Plus le temps passera, plus tu auras de souvenirs à partager avec d'autres personnes…

La vieille femme se tait alors et un silence s'abat sur la pièce, seulement gêné par la respiration de Den.

> Mamie Pinako ?

> Oui ?

> Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi ces deux dernières années…

> Ce n'est pas la peine, dit la vieille femme. Je n'allais pas te laisser mourir comme ça sous les yeux de ma petite-fille sans rien faire, quand même.

> Puisque vous le dites, dit Envy avec un petit sourire. Bien, ajoute-t-il. Merci de m'avoir écouté…

Mamie Pinako sourit légèrement puis Envy sort de la maison et Den le suit.

> Oh non, toi tu reste là, j'ai pas finit, dit Mamie Pinako en saisissant le chien par son collier.

Envy regarde l'animal se faire traîner par une femme qui est à peine plus grande que lui puis il se détourne et, d'un bond, grimpe sur le chêne qui se trouve devant lui. Montant tout au sommet, il a une vue imprenable sur les environs et aussi sur la route qui mène au village.

S'installant sur une branche, il se met à réfléchir et sa main caresse lentement le tatouage rouge qu'il porte sur la cuisse gauche.

Finalement, en y repensant bien, sa vie n'est pas si mal… Bon, d'accord, avant, ce n'était pas le mieux, mais maintenant ? Depuis deux ans, il vit comme un garçon tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal et il lui arrive même parfois d'oublier qu'il n'est qu'à demi-humain… Malheureusement, sa nature ressurgit toujours à cause d'un sentiment, d'un souvenir, d'une vision… ou même d'une douleur qui l'oblige alors à manger une de ces pierres.

Envy soupire puis regarde l'horizon. Loin à l'Ouest se trouve Central City, et Edward. Selon toute logique, ce garçon serait donc son frère, mais, pour une raison inconnue de lui-même, il ne parvient pas à se faire à cette idée, d'autant plus qu'il haïssait Hohenheim pou l'avoir créé… Cependant, à présent, Hohenheim est peut-être mort… Personne ne sait ce qu'il est devenu après que Dante l'avait envoyé derrière la porte…

Soudain prit de nostalgie, Envy murmure :

> Papa…

Il baisse ensuite les yeux et pose son front contre son genou replié. Un nouveau soupir ébranle sa poitrine et il reste là, sans bouger, les yeux fermés.

Cependant, à Central, Scar enrage déjà.

> Non, Scar, je suis désolé, mais tu ne peux pas encore te lever, dit Ed.

> Ed…

> J'ai dit non, tu as entendu le médecin…

> Ed j'en ai assez…

> Écoute, il y a deux heures, on t'amputait d'un bras, tu va pas me dire que tu te sens déjà sur pieds, si ?

> Ce n'est pas ça, je déteste simplement rester couché, se défend l'Ishbal.

> Mais l'anesthésie t'empêche encore de marcher, dit Ed. Je t'en prie, Scar, fais-le pour moi et reste couché jusqu'à demain. S'il te plait…

> Bon, d'accord, soupire Scar. C'est bon, t'a gagné…

Ed sourit puis il prend la main désormais unique de l'homme et l'embrasse doucement avant de dire :

> Je vais te laisser te reposer, je vais aller manger. Je repasserais plus tard.

Il se lève alors, se penche sur l'Ishbal, l'embrasse furtivement puis s'en va en claudiquant sur sa béquille.

Au même moment, chez elle, Hawkeye se prépare un bon repas, bien décidée à le manger sur la terrasse, tranquillement, les pieds reposant sur le dos de Black Hayate, comme elle aime souvent le faire.

Malheureusement pour elle, quelqu'un semble décidé à l'empêcher de prendre un peu de bon temps en faisant sonner le téléphone.

> Grrr… dit-elle. Maudite technologie. Tiens, je me mets à parler comme Roy, moi.

Elle sourit puis va dans l'entrée décrocher.

> Hawkeye, j'écoute.

> Riza, c'est moi, Roy, dit la voix de Mustang à l'autre bout du fil.

> vQu'est-ce que tu veux, Roy ? T'a vu l'heure qu'il est ?

> Sept heures pourquoi ? répond Mustang. Ce n'est pas tard. Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai besoin de toi au QG, je peux te demander de venir ?

> Oh ! Roy…

> S'il te plait, Riza…

La jeune femme bougonne quelque chose puis elle dit :

> Très bien, j'arrive… Mais je te préviens, il n'est pas question que je mette mon uniforme. De toute façon, j'ai pas envie de me changer.

> Reste comme tu es, ce n'est pas grave, dit Mustang.

> Ha bon… dit Hawkeye, étonnée. Ok alors, j'arrive dans cinq minutes.

Et elle raccroche.

> Elle arrive d'ici cinq minutes, Généralissime, dit Mustang en regardant Bradley.

> Très bien, dit l'homme au bandeau. Cela me dérange de la faire venir alors qu'elle est censée être en convalescence, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

> Edward va venir aussi ?

> Oui, j'ai demandé au Lieutenant Ross d'aller le chercher, répond le Généralissime. Il doit être au chevet de Scar, je pense… Mustang, normalement, cette affaire devrait se régler entre vous et moi, mais étant donné qu'Edward et Alphonse sont au courant, je suis obligé de…

> Je sais, Généralissime, je sais, inutile de me le répéter, dit Mustang. Que vais-je avoir ? Un blâme ?

> Je ne sais pas encore, Général Mustang, dit Bradley. Cependant, vous et le Lieutenant-Colonel, êtes parfaitement au courant qu'il est interdit à tout officier de fréquenter l'un de ses collègues. Vous avez prêté serment en vous engageant, dois-je vous le rappeler ?

> Non, mon Général…

Mustang baisse la tête puis on frappe à la porte et Hawkeye apparaît, vêtue d'un jean et d'un T-shirt noir. Elle porte sur le bras une veste en jean et Black Hayate est sur ses talons.

A sa vue, Bradley fronce les sourcils, et le chien, sur un simple signe de la jeune femme, va se coucher sous la fenêtre, sur un vieux paillasson.

> Généralissime… bredouille Hawkeye. Mais que… Général…

> Laisse tomber les « Général », Riza, il est au courant, dit Mustang sur un ton sombre.

> Mais ? Mais comment ? Généralissime ? dit la jeune femme en regardant Mustang puis Bradley.

> Une infirmière de l'hôpital m'a fait part de soupçons vous concernant tous les deux, répond Bradley. Durant la semaine où vous avez été hospitalisée, Lieutenant-Colonel, le Général Mustang vous a rendu visite tous les jours, n'est-ce pas ?

> Hé bien… oui, mon Général… Au moins une fois par jour… mais…

Bradley hoche la tête puis on frappe à la porte et Edward apparaît.

Il regarde, étonné, les trois personnes présentes dans la pièce puis réalise qu'il est en présent de trois de ses supérieurs et se met au garde à vous.

> Repos, dit Bradley. Edward Elric, nous n'attendions plus que vous.

> Ha ?

> Mustang, expliquez-lui.

Mustang se redresse et le Généralissime va s'asseoir au bureau de Hawkeye sans quitter les trois jeunes gens du regard.

> Edward, ma relation avec Riza a été découverte, dit Mustang après un moment de silence. Une infirmière nous a vendus au Généralissime, c'est pourquoi il se trouve en ce moment dans ce bureau. Si je t'ai fait venir, c'est pour que tu puisses témoigner en notre faveur. J'aurais aimé qu'Alphonse soit là mais le Lieutenant Havoc m'a dit qu'il l'avait conduit à la gare il y a peu de temps.

> En effet, répond Ed. Et je serais content de vous aider, Général.

Mustang hoche la tête puis s'en suit plus de deux heures de négociations plutôt houleuses. Finalement, Bradley à raison des arguments d'Edward et, se levant du siège sur lequel il avait prit place durant la discussion, il dit :

> Lieutenant-Colonel Riza Hawkeye, Général de Brigade Roy Mustang, étant donné que vous saviez pertinemment qu'il vous était interdit de vous fréquenter en dehors de vos fonctions respectives, je me vois obligé de mettre un terme à votre engagement face à l'armée. Dès demain, vous prendrez votre solde au secrétariat, puis vous pourrez rentrer chez vous. Les sanctions qui vous ont étés données, Général Mustang, sont levées. Vos grades et privilèges vous sont retirés, ainsi que votre statu d'Alchimiste d'État, Mustang. Vous avez jusqu'à demain dix heures pour vider votre bureau.

Il se détourne ensuite et quitte la pièce. Mustang et Hawkeye ne prennent même pas la peine de le saluer, trop abasourdis pour.

> Alors on est virés, dit Hawkeye d'une voix blanche. On nous vire de l'armée simplement parce que nous nous aimons ? Mais où va le monde… Edward, tu peux me le dire ?

> Je suis navré, Lieut… Mademoiselle Hawkeye, dit Ed.

> Pas autant que moi, dit Mustang en se levant. C'est entièrement de ma faute si nous en sommes là. Si je ne m'étais pas ainsi accroché à toi, Riza, nous aurions encore notre travail.

> Écoutez, Mustang, dit Ed. Il n'y a pas que le travail dans la vie. Ok, vous êtes virés, mais ce n'est pas la mort, si ? Et puis, voyez le bon côté des choses, vous pourrez être ensembles…

> Edward à raison, Roy, dit Hawkeye en se levant. Nous avons assez trimé pour l'armée, à présent, nous devons penser à nous. Certes, il va être dur de s'habituer à notre nouvelle vie, mais nous nous y ferons…

> Toi oui, dit Mustang. Tu en avais assez de l'armée, tu voulais la quitter. Mais moi, Riza ? L'armée, c'est toute ma vie, que vais-je devenir ?

> Mustang, dit Ed. Vous trouverez bien un autre travail… Votre vie ne se résume pas à l'armée si ?

> Presque…

> Pensez à vous maintenant que vous êtes libérés de votre serment, ajoute Ed. Partez, voyagez, allez où vous voulez, vous êtes libres. Plus d'ordres à exécuter, plus rien…

> De toutes façons, dit Mustang. Nous n'avons pas le choix.

> Edward à raison une fois de plus, Roy, dit Hawkeye. Comme tout être humain qui se respecte, nous avons des rêves et de plus, nous sommes jeunes… Profitons de la vie pendant que nous le pouvons encore.

> Tu crois ?

Hawkeye hoche la tête puis Ed lève la tête vers la pendule et dit :

> Je vais vous laisser, j'ai dit à Scar que je repasserais à l'hôpital vers dix heures…

> Va alors, dit Mustang avec un signe de tête.

Ed lui retourne son signe de tête puis il s'en va et quitte la caserne. Traversant la rue, il pénètre dans l'hôpital militaire et rejoint la chambre de l'Ishbal.

> Tu ne dors pas ? demande-t-il en entrant dans la chambre.

> Je ne trouve pas le sommeil, dit Scar, assit dans le lit, un gros oreiller dans le dos. Mon bras fourmille, comme s'il était parcouru de millions de bestioles et cela m'empêche de dormir.

> Tu as demandé à un médecin ?

> Oui, il a dit que c'était normal, que c'était le sang qui reprenait son cours habituel. Enfin, c'est désagréable mais je survivrais.

> Ya intérêt ! Parce que j'ai bien l'intention de t'emmener avec moi à Rizenbull la semaine prochaine.

> T'es sûr ?

Ed le regarde un peu de travers puis il dit :

> De toute façon, Mamie Pinako et Winry t'attendent. Je leur ai dit de s'attendre à devoir confectionner un Automail sur mesure donc tu ne peux plus reculer.

T'es un vrai vaurien, Edward Elric, dit Scar en fronçant les sourcils. Tu décide des choses et après tu mets les gens au pied du mur, si bien qu'ils ne peuvent plus qu'accepter.

> Hey, je suis comme ça, dit Ed en haussant les épaules d'un air sournois. Et t'avise pas de me faire changer, ok ?

Scar sourit légèrement puis Ed dit en changeant de ton :

> Je reviens du bureau de Mustang à l'instant…

> Ha ? T'étais convoqué ?

> Oui, mais c'était pas pour moi, dit Ed. En fait, ça concernait Mustang et Hawkeye…

Scar hausse un sourcil puis Ed lui fait part de la décision qu'a prise le Généralissime.

> Je suis désolé pour eux, dit Scar. Ils font faire quoi maintenant ?

> Pour l'instant, rien, dit Ed en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Ils ont jusqu'à demain pour vider leur bureau.

Scar pose alors sa main sur la cuisse du jeune homme qui y pose sa main en disant :

> Je suis désolé pour eux, moi aussi. C'est un peu de ma faute tout ça.

Scar hausse les sourcils une fraction de seconde, d'un air de dire « Je te l'avais dit », et Ed ajoute :

> Mais si je n'avais pas fait tout ça, tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est.

> Et pour ça je t'en remercie, Edward, dit Scar. Mais peut-être qu'une bonne discussion aurait suffit, tu ne crois pas ?

> Écoute, on en a déjà parlé, dit Ed. Je n'ai aucune envie de revenir là-dessus. C'est du passé maintenant…

> Du passé qui ne remonte pourtant qu'à sept petits jours, dit Scar.

> Peut-être. Quoi qu'il en soit, n'en parlons plus pour l'instant, dit Ed. Le sort de mes supérieurs me préoccupe d'avantage.

> Puisque tu le dis.

> Scar… Ne te vexe pas pour ça…

> Je ne suis pas vexé, répond Scar. Je suis simplement convaincu que toute la pagaille que tu as faite aurait put être évitée.

> Pagaille, pagaille, tout de suite les grands mots, dit Ed en levant les yeux au plafond. Enfin… N'en parlons plus. Tu devrais essayer de dormir. Moi, je vais aller voir le médecin pour savoir si tu peux sortir demain puis j'irais me coucher moi aussi. Je tombe de sommeil, et je crois que ces vacances à Rizenbull me feront le plus grand bien.

Scar hoche la tête puis Ed se penche vers lui et ils s'embrassent furtivement avant qu'Ed ne quitte la chambre.

Une fois le jeune homme partit, Scar s'enfonce sous ses couvertures et soupire. Ed et lui ont tellement de différences qu'il se demande comment ils vont faire pour s'entendre.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde, à partir de maintenant, je vais essayer d'updater toute mes fics le mercredi. Attention, j'ai dit, je vais essayer ! lol !

Sinon, je ne peux pas repondre aux reviews, mon Incredimaila buggé, resultat, j'ai perdu tous mes messages et malheureusement, vos reviews. Enfin, je remercie quand même tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé un gentil message !

* * *

Chapitre 5

> Alphonse !

En entendant quelqu'un hurler son nom, Al se retourne et a juste le temps de réceptionner Winry dans ses bras.

> Winry ! dit-il.

> Comment vas-tu, Alphonse ? demande Mamie Pinako en approchant, les mains dans le dos et sa pipe entre les lèvres.

> Mamie Pinako, dit Al en regardant la vieille femme si petite qu'il en faudrait quatre comme elle pour faire sa taille à lui. Je suis content de vous revoir toutes les deux, ajoute-t-il. Quatre ans, ça fait quatre ans !

> Quatre ans de trop, Al, dit Mamie Pinako. Pas un coup de fil, pas une lettre, rien. Qu'avez-vous donc bien pu faire pour nous oublier ainsi ?

Al baisse les yeux et détourne la tête puis Winry le saisit soudain par la main et l'entraîne dans la gare. Ils ressortent de l'autre côté et montent dans une voiture que Mamie Pinako met en route.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivent à la grande maison jaune des Rockbell et Al dit :

> Mon Dieu, j'ai l'impression de revenir des années en arrière… Ca fait si longtemps…

Soudain, il se tait et regarde le porche de la maison. Une silhouette s'y tient et elle a quelque chose d'affreusement familier au souvenir d'Alphonse.

> Toi… dit-il, sa voix n'étant plus qu'un grondement sourd.

> Moi, répond Envy avec un petit sourire sarcastique. Alors t'es toujours une armure vide, Al ?

Sa voix fait grogner Alphonse qui crispe les poings. Envy descend alors les quelques marches du perron et s'approche de Mamie Pinako et de Winry. Celle-ci lui sourit et Al dit :

> Winry ?

> Ne t'en fait pas, Al, répond la jeune femme fille alors que l'Homonculus l'entoure de ses bras. Il est inoffensif à présent. Ca va ? demande-t-elle ensuite à Envy en se tordant le cou pour le voir. Tu ne t'es pas ennuyé ?

> Winry, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, dit alors Al en se mettant en marche.

Suivit de Mamie Pinako, il entre dans la maison et Envy dit :

> Je crois qu'il n'est pas content de me voir… en vie.

> Ca lui passera, assure la jeune femme. Aller, viens, rentrons.

Elle s'éloigne alors et Envy la suit, les bras croisés. Contrairement à son amie, il n'est pas très convaincu qu'Alphonse oublie un jour ce qu'ils ont vécu ensemble avec Ed…

Quand il arrive près de la porte d'entrée, il entend la voix d'Al résonner. Celle de Winry s'ensuit, plus forte et Al renchérit. Soudain, une porte claque et Envy se décide à passer la tête dans la cuisine.

> Je peux entrer ? demande-t-il à Mamie Pinako qui est tranquillement assise à table, en train de peler des légumes pour le déjeuner. L'orage est passé ?

> Oui, répond-t-elle. Ils sont allés s'engueuler dans le jardin derrière. Mais ne t'en fait pas, ça va passer. Alphonse a juste un peu de mal à se faire à l'idée que tu as changé.

> Il ne s'y ferra sûrement jamais, dit Envy en croisant les bras tout en s'adossant au mur. Lui et Ed me détestent parce que je suis le fils d'Hohenheim et ils détestent Hohenheim parce qu'il les a abandonnés.

> Tu n'as pas tout à fait tors là-dessus, dit Mamie Pinako. Cependant, Al n'a jamais détesté son père. Il était bien trop jeune quand il est partit… C'est avec Edward et lui seul que tu dois régler cette affaire. Par contre, si Al te hait toi, c'est simplement parce que tu es un Homonculus et rien d'autre.

> Vous croyez ?

Mamie Pinako hoche la tête puis Envy soupire et passe dans le salon. A travers la baie vitrée en face de lui, il peut voir Al et Winry en train de se jeter des mots au visage et un léger sentiment de culpabilité le prend alors.

S'approchant, il ouvre la baie vitrée et sort sur la terrasse. Aussitôt, les deux amis se taisent et se tournent vers lui d'un même mouvement.

> Je m'en vais, dit alors Al en se détournant.

> Non, dit Winry. Tu reste ici, Alphonse. Envy, viens ici.

L'Homonculus obéit et Al se tourne face à la jeune femme blonde qui, les bras croisés, est bien décidée à faire cesser cette animosité entre les deux jeunes hommes.

> Serrez-vous la main, dit-elle alors sur un ton sec.

> Quoi ? dit Al. Sûrement pas!

Envy ne dit rien mais regarde sa compagne d'un air de dire « T'es folle ! » et Winry serre les poings. Soudain, elle dit :

> Envy et Alphonse Elric, serrez-vous la main, c'est un ordre !

Envy regarde à nouveau Winry, étonné qu'elle accole le nom de famille des Elric à son prénom, puis il regarde Al qui supplie Winry du regard.

> Je ne veux pas le savoir, dit Winry. Il est hors de question que tu passe trois semaines ici si tu ne supporte pas Envy parce qu'il est hors de question qu'il s'en aille. Il était là bien avant toi, Alphonse.

> Bien avant moi ?

> Ca fait deux ans que je vis ici, dit Envy en fronçant les sourcils.

> Deux ans ? Mais, il y a deux ans…

> Oui, il y a deux ans, vous avez détruit mes semblables, dit Envy. Mais j'ai réussit à m'enfuir et j'ai erré dans la forêt pendant plusieurs jours avant que Winry ne me retrouve en promenant Den.

> Il était gravement blessé, dit Winry. Et je ne savais pas alors qu'il était un Homonculus. Je ne l'ai su qu'en voyant le Cercle d'Ourobouros sur sa cuisse. Je pensais qu'il était un garçon normal qui avait été blessé par des chasseurs ou je ne sais quoi. Je l'ai alors ramené à la maison et avec Mamie Pinako, nous l'avons soigné. Oh ! Oui, au début, il voulait partir, mais j'ai refusé. Nous lui avons interdit de sortir de la maison pendant plusieurs semaines à cause de sa blessure, mais maintenant il va où il veut. J'ai eut du mal à le dominer, mais j'ai réussit et comme tu le vois, il a refoulé sa colère.

> Mais elle est toujours là, dit Envy. Et si tu m'énerve, tu va le sentir passer, je te le garantis.

> Envy !

L'Homonculus rentre la tête dans les épaules et Al a un rire.

> Un Homonculus qui se fait remettre ne place par une humaine, on aura tout vu !

> Tais-toi, dit Envy. Ne te moque pas de moi !

> Envy ! Alphonse ! Cela suffit ! dit alors Winry, mettant ainsi un terme aux hostilités.

Les deux garçons se taisent mais se fusillent du regard puis Winry leur répète de se serrer la main, ce qu'ils font en rechignant.

> Hé ben voilà, dit-elle ensuite. Vous êtes morts ? Non, alors maintenant, cessez cette animosité sinon je vous pile tous les deux. Et ne crois pas, Al, Ed aura droit au même traitement. Je serais impartiale.

> De toute façon… tente Al.

> Non, coupe Winry. Tu ne lui dis rien. Comme je le connais, il serait capable de renoncer à ses vacances et de te faire rentrer à Central. Alors tu te tais et tu essaie de passer de bonnes vacances.

> Avec lui dans les parages, ça va être dur, marmonne Al en se détournant.

> Alphonse ! tonne Winry.

Mais l'armure vivante ne l'écoute pas et s'éloigne de son pas pesant.

> Winry…

> Tais-toi, Envy, je t'en prie, répond la jeune femme. Ce n'est absolument pas le moment.

Et elle rentre dans la maison d'un pas rapide.

« Visiblement, ça lui fait mal de voir qu'Al ne peut pas me supporter… » pense Envy en la regarder s'arrêter près de Den, lui donner une caresse sur la tête, puis quitter le salon.

L'Homonculus soupire ensuite et va se promener plus loin sur le chemin menant à la maison.

Cependant, dans la chambre de Winry, Al range ses affaires. Il a hérité de la chambre de son amie qui ira dormir avec Mamie Pinako, puisque qu'Envy s'est installé dans la chambre qu'il occupait quand il était jeune, après la mort de Trisha.

Bougonnant, Al se laisse tomber sur le lit et pose un cadre avec Trisha, Hohenheim, Ed et lui, lorsqu'ils étaient encore une famille, avant qu'Hohenheim ne s'en aille brusquement, il y a bien des années, sur la table de chevet.

Soupirant, l'armure animée lève les yeux sur la fenêtre qui donne sur le devant de la maison et voit Envy, debout sur un muret de pierres entassées qui bordent le chemin. L'Homonculus se penche alors et ramasse une pierre sur le mur. Il la lance en l'air et d'un coup de poing la réduit en miettes. All se lève ensuite et s'approche de la fenêtre. Il voit Envy porter ses mains à sa poitrine en se pliant légèrement en deux, comme si l'Homonculus était soudain atteint d'une douleur. L'espace d'une seconde, Al pense sortir sur le balcon, mais Envy se redresse et, d'un bond agile, disparaît de son champ de vision. L'instant d'après, la porte d'entrée claque et quelqu'un monte l'escalier de bois.

Al écoute les pas qui passent devant sa porte sans s'y arrêter et vont dans la chambre de Mamie Pinako. Al pense alors que ce doit être Winry car Mamie Pinako ne fait pas de si grandes enjambées.

Soupirant à nouveau, Alphonse retourne s'asseoir sur le lit double et pense à Ed qui doit venir avec Scar à la fin de la semaine. Depuis quelques mois, le sujet des Homonculus est revenu entre eux deux et Ed parle d'Envy comme de quelqu'un de différent d'un Homonculus. Il lui accorde plus souvent la raison et le critique moins qu'avant, comme s'il avait réfléchit profondément à cette histoire comme quoi Envy serait l'Homonculus né de la transmutation humaine ratée d'Hohenheim lorsqu'il avait voulu faire revivre le fils qu'il avait eut avec Dante.

Une phrase de Winry revient alors à l'esprit d'Alphonse. Un peu plus tôt, lorsqu'elle leur avait, à Envy et lui, ordonné de se serrer la main, elle avait accolé le nom d'Envy au sien et fait suivre le tout du nom de famille des Elric. Envy en avait alors paru étonné mais Winry ne s'en était même pas offusqué. L'avait-elle fait sciemment ou inconsciemment ? Et c'était sciemment, pourquoi donc donner un nom de famille à un être à demi-humain qui ne sait rien de celui que l'on a vainement essayé de faire revivre ?

Al finit par abandonner ses réflexions et sort prendre l'air autour de la maison. Dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée, il croise Envy qui s'apprête à monter à l'étage, sûrement pour aller dans sa chambre et Winry apparaît au même moment dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon. Elle les regarde et Al se contente de passer près de l'Homonculus sans lui jeter un regard. Il quitte la maison, fier, et Winry jette un coup d'œil à Envy qui hausse les épaules et s'engage dans l'escalier.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Envy prend son bocal contenant les pierres rouges et en pioche une qu'il grignote tout en faisant le tour de la pièce, pensif. Soudain, il avale ce qui reste de sa pierre et sort de la maison à grands pas. Longeant la terrasse, il tourne au coin et aperçoit Alphonse, imposante masse grise, tassée au pied d'un gros chêne.

Gravissant silencieusement la petite colline que surplombe le chêne, il s'approche d'Alphonse et, quand il est à proximité, il se laisse tomber près de lui et Al lève les yeux vers lui. Il grogne et s'apprête à se lever mais Envy dit :

> Attend deux minutes, Al…

> Je n'ai rien à te dire, répond Al sur un ton dur.

> Je ne t'ai pas demandé de parler, dit l'Homonculus en gardant son regard fixé sur le sol. Je veux que tu m'écoute, simplement.

> Ha bon ? Et depuis quand quelqu'un comme toi à quelque chose à raconter ? raille Alphonse en se levant.

> Alphonse, nom d'un chien ! dit alors Envy en le suivant. Quand cessera-tu de jouer les gamins ? Tu as maintenant dix-sept ans, non ? Tu n'es plus un gosse et ce sont les gosses qui ne savent pas pardonner !

Al se fige puis se retourne brusquement et Envy le regarde fixement.

> J'ai dix-huit ans, dit Al.

> Peu importe, répond Envy. Pourquoi refuses-tu d'effacer le passé ? D'accord, je vous en ai fait voir, je le reconnais et je l'accepte, mais ne crois-tu pas que j'ai été assez puni pour mon effronterie quand mes semblables sont morts ? En quelques secondes et à cause des deux gosses que vous étiez, ton frère et toi à l'époque, j'ai perdu toute ma famille d'un seul coup, et ma mère avec ! Evidemment, tu va me dire que j'aurais pu me faire tuer moi aussi, mais je n'en avais aucune envie. En voyant Ed régler son compte à Sloth alors qu'elle ressemblait tant à Trisha, j'ai compris que si je ne fichais pas le camp, j'y passerais aussi.

> Je te défends de parler de ma mère ! dit Al avec humeur. Tu ne la connais même pas !

> Non, mais je connais ton père puisqu'il est le mien aussi ! réplique Envy sur le même ton. Et même en connaissant ma nature et de qui j'étais né, Winry m'a accepté chez elle. Vois, elle m'a même offert son cœur !

> Winry n'a rien à faire dans l'histoire, dit Al sur un ton bourru. C'est notre amie à Ed et moi. Et si elle t'a recueillit, c'est simplement parce qu'elle a un grand cœur, c'est tout.

> Ce que tu dis est très blessant, Al, tu sais ? dit Envy. Winry est plus qu'un grand cœur. Elle m'a soigné après m'avoir trouvé dans la forêt. J'étais blessé au flanc, j'avais perdu beaucoup de sang et j'étais sur le point de mourir. Après m'avoir ramené chez elle, elle et Mamie Pinako se sont occupé de moi, elles m'ont veillé pendant plus de deux semaines, et quand l'une était à mon chevet, l'autre partait chercher des Pierres Rouges pour m'aider à guérir. Malheureusement, elles n'en ont trouvé que très peu, aussi je les économise depuis deux années et je n'en ai presque plus.

> Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse, franchement ? dit Al, buté. Avec ou sans pierres rouges, tu es et tu resteras toujours un Homonculus, un être à demi-humain qui n'a aucun souvenirs d'avant sa naissance. Même si Winry et Mamie Pinako te traitent comme un humain, tu ne seras jamais l'un des nôtres, tu comprends ça ?

> Je le comprends parfaitement, dit Envy. Et je comprends aussi que je n'ai aucune chance de te faire changer d'avis sur mon compte, n'est-ce pas ?

> En effet.

> Que dois-je faire alors pour que tu ne vois plus comme…

> Comme un Homonculus ?

> Comme quelque chose que je ne suis pas ? dit Envy en éclipsant volontairement la question d'Alphonse. Je ne suis pas méchant, Alphonse, je n'ai ni frappé ni tué personne depuis plus de deux ans…

> Je m'en fiche, Envy, dit Alphonse. Pour moi, tu es un monstre, point final. Tu m'as volé mon père, même si c'était il y a je ne sais combien d'années. Tu m'as volé mon père, tu entends !

> Pour ton information, j'ai cent-trente-quatre ans et je n'ai volé personne à personne ! réplique Envy. Hohenheim était mon père bien avant d'être le tient !

Soudain, un éclair lui traverse l'esprit et il dit :

> Mais bien sûr ! Je comprends à présent pourquoi tu réagis comme ça… Tu es tout simplement incapable d'accepter que moi, Envy, fasse partie de ta famille ! Je suis le fils de Hohenheim donc je suis automatiquement ton frère et celui d'Edward… Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

> Tu n'es pas mon frère ! s'exclame Al en portant ses mains à son casque. Tu n'es pas mon frère, tu n'es pas un Elric, tu entends ? Tu n'es pas un Elric et tu ne le seras jamais…

Il secoue alors la tête de droite à gauche tout en reculant.

Tout à coup, Envy lui saisit les poignets, et les tire à lui. Devant sa force, Al ne peut résister et Envy dit :

> Al, reprend-toi, bon sang ! Tu n'es plus un gamin ! Pourquoi refuses-tu d'accepter les choses telles qu'elles sont ? Simplement parce que l'on m'appelle Homonculus, tu refuse de me reconnaître comme le fils légitime de ton père ! En quoi suis-je différent des humains, franchement ? Je suis comme vous ! Tu entends, Al ? Je suis comme vous, je suis comme les humains !

Il le lâche alors et s'éloigne à grands pas en direction de la maison. Al le regarde s'éloigner, surprit par ce brusque accès de colère et, alors qu'il continue de regarder Envy descendre la colline presque en courant, celui-ci s'effondre soudain et dévale la légère pente.

Pensant qu'il avait simplement mal assuré son pas, Alphonse ne réagit pas tout de suite, et, voyant que l'Homonculus ne se relève pas, il commence à descendre la colline.

Ses pieds de métal n'étant pas bien assurés sur l'herbe, il se laisse alors glisser jusqu'à Envy et se baisse près de lui.

> Envy, dit-il en le secouant doucement. Envy, tu m'entends ? Envy…

L'Homonculus gémit alors et se lève sur les coudes. Soudain, il est prit d'un spasme et quelques pierres rouges tombent dans l'herbe. Al sursaute et Envy vomit à nouveau des pierres rouges, accompagnées de sang.

> Envy ? Qu'est-ce que t'arrive, demande Al, soudain inquiet.

Reprenant son souffle, Envy empêche un spasme de lui faire rendre des pierres rouges et il dit :

> Je suis en train de mourir, Al… Je n'ai pas suffisamment de pierres rouges pour entretenir mon corps et je meurs de l'intérieur…

Il régurgite à nouveau quelques pierres et ajoute :

> J'avais promit à Winry d'essayer de tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée de ton frère mais je ne pourrais pas…

Il vomit à nouveau et ses bras cèdent. Al se relève alors et le prend dans ses bras.

De ses grands pas, il retourne rapidement à la maison et monte à l'étage en appelant Winry et Mamie Pinako. Les deux femmes jaillissent du salon en entendant les pas précipités de l'armure vivante et ses cris affolés. Montant à l'étage, elles voient Al déposer Envy sur son lit. Aussitôt, l'Homonculus se tourne sur le côté et se penche par-dessus le matelas. Une douzaine de pierres rouges tombent alors sur le sol en émettant un petit bruit tintant sur le parquet et Winry pousse un cri.

> Envy ! Non, attend, Envy, je t'en supplie, attend la fin de la semaine…

Elle se met à pleurer et Mamie Pinako dit :

> Essaie de lui faire manger les pierres qui sont dans son bocal, Winry. Qu'il les mange toutes ! Pendant ce temps, je vais téléphoner à Ed pour savoir s'il ne peut pas venir dès maintenant !

Et la petite grand-mère quitte la chambre. Winry se tourne ensuite vers Al qui dit :

> Je n'ai rien fait, je te l'assure, Winry. Il est juste venu me voir en haut de la colline, sous le grand chêne. Nous avons parlé pendant un bon moment et quand il est partit, il était très énervé. Il est alors tombé et je l'ai vu dévaler la colline. Quand il est arrivé en bas, je suis aussitôt allé voir et il a reprit connaissance. Après, il s'est mit à vomir ces cristaux en me disant qu'il était en train de mourir… Winry, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

> Parce que les pierres rouges sont rares, Envy économise celles que Mamie et moi lui avons ramenées quand il était blessé. Cela fait deux ans qu'il n'en mange que de temps en temps. Malheureusement, ce caillou semble vital à son corps et le peu qu'il en ingère ne suffit pas à maintenant son corps en état de vivre… Mon Dieu… Je ne pensais pas que… si tôt… Envy…

Elle s'agenouille alors à côté du lit et prend la main du jeune homme dans les siennes en appuyant son front dessus. Ses larmes reprennent le dessus, et Al préfère quitter la chambre sans bruits. Il descend au rez-de-chaussée et trouve Mamie Pinako au téléphone, en train de tempêter contre un militaire, à tous les coups.

> Mais nom d'un chien, allez-vous me passer Edward Elric, je dois lui parler, c'est urgent ! dit-elle avec humeur. Quoi ? Non, ne me faites pas patienter, je vous dis que c'est urgent !

> Laisse-moi faire, Mamie, dit alors Alphonse en lui prenant le combiné des mains. Lieutenant ? Oui, c'est Alphonse Elric… oui, c'est ça, l'armure… oui, le frère d'Edward Elric… oui, Lieutenant. Passez-le-moi maintenant. Hé bien allez le chercher si vous ne savez pas où il est. Allez voir à l'hôpital militaire, il doit s'y trouver. Et dépêchez-vous, c'est une question de vie ou de mort. Oui, c'est ça, je patiente.

Al regarde alors la vieille femme près de lui. Il hoche la tête puis Mamie Pinako s'en va dans sa cuisine. L'instant d'après, elle en sort avec une bassine pleine d'eau où flotte un petit rectangle blanc en tissu éponge. Elle monte ensuite les escaliers, et Al baisse les yeux sur le socle du téléphone devant lui. D'un air distrait, il suit des yeux le fil qui court le long du mur avant de disparaître dedans puis il reporte son attention sur le calendrier punaisé au mur entre deux affiches sur les Automails. Quelques dates dudit calendrier sont entourées, d'autres barrées. Des mots sont inscrits sous d'autres dates, et Al soupire.

> Monsieur Elric ? dit soudain une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

> Je suis là, répond Al.

> Je vous passe votre frère, dit la voix du Lieutenant.

> Al ? dit alors la voix d'Ed à l'autre bout du fil.

> Ed, enfin ! dit Al.

> Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Al ? demande Ed. L'opératrice m'a dit que c'était urgent… il n'est rien arrivé à Mamie ou à Winry, si ?

> Non, elles vont bien toutes les deux, répond Al. Par contre, elles ont un… comment dire… un problème sérieux. Il faut que tu viennes le plus vite possible.

> Mais ? Attend, Al, je ne comprends rien, dit Ed. C'est quoi ce problème sérieux ?

> Je n'ai pas le temps de t'en parler au téléphone, prend le premier train pour Rizenbull et ramène-toi ici le plus vite possible.

Ed ne répond pas tout de suite et Al dit :

> C'est une situation de vie ou de mort, Ed…

> J'aimerais bien en savoir plus, dit Ed.

> Je ne peux pas, sinon tu refuserais de venir, dit Al.

A l'autre bout du fil, Ed fronce les sourcils puis il finit par dire :

> Très bien, je vais prévenir Scar, nous faisons nos bagages et nous sommes là au plus tard demain soir. Mais cela m'embête parce que Scar est fatigué, il n'est sortit de l'hôpital que ce matin…

> Il se reposera ici, dit Al. Venez le plus vite possible.

> Très bien, répète Ed. nous arriverons demain soir au plus tard.

> Merci, Ed, dit Al.

Edward raccroche ensuite et retourne auprès de Scar qui l'attend dans le couloir, tranquillement assit sur une des nombreuses chaises qui entourent le hall de la caserne de Central City.

> Alors ? demande l'Ishbal en levant les yeux sur le Fullmetal.

> C'était Al, dit Ed. Il faut que j'aille tout de suite à Rizenbull. Il dit qu'il y a un grave truc mais qu'il ne peut pas m'en parler au téléphone. Scar, est-ce que tu sens capable de faire un voyage en train ?

> Je suis un peu fatigué, mais je pense que ça ira, dit l'Ishbal. Pourquoi ?

> Parce que nous partons pour Rizenbull, dit Ed.

> Quoi ? Maintenant ?

> Maintenant, dit Ed en prenant la main de Scar pour l'aider à se lever. Juste le temps de faire nos valises et on saute dans le premier train qui passe près de Rizenbull. J'ai dit à Al qu'on serait là-bas au plus tard demain soir.

> Il y a un train direct pour Rizenbull dans un quart d'heure, dit une voix derrière eux.

Ed se retourne et voit Mustang qui se tient au milieu du couloir, les mains dans les poches, habillé en civil.

> Bonsoir, Mustang, dit Ed. Vous n'êtes pas encore partit ?

> J'avoue avoir du mal à partir, dit Mustang avec un petit sourire. Dis-moi, Ed, crois-tu que ce soit raisonnable d'emmener Scar à Rizenbull dans l'état où il est ?

> Et que voulez-vous que j'en fasse autrement ? demande Ed. Je ne vais pas le laisser là quand même…

> Riza et moi avons prévu de faire un détour par Rizenbull avant d'aller à Aquroya, dit Mustang. Vas-y tout seul, Scar te rejoindra quand nous irons à Rizenbull avec Riza.

> Quand… ?

> A la fin de la semaine, dit Mustang. Ainsi, il aura le temps de se reposer un peu avant d'entreprendre un si long voyage en train. Tu ne crois pas ?

Mustang regarde alors l'Ishbal, puis Ed qui semble pensif. Cependant, il finit par accepter et Scar et Mustang l'accompagnent à la gare.

> Je t'amènerais tes affaires quand je te rejoindrais, dit Scar alors qu'Ed montait dans un des wagons. Je ne sais pas quelle en est la raison, mais je trouve tout de même que ton départ est peu précipité. Ne pouvais-tu pas partir demain, par exemple ?

> Apparemment non, dit Ed en s'asseyant près de la fenêtre ouverte du wagon. Al avait l'air complètement catastrophé au téléphone. Il m'a dit qu'il fallait que je le rejoigne le plus vite possible… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe là-bas, mais j'ai l'impression que je vais avoir des surprises.

> Appelle-nous quand tu seras arrivé à la gare de Rizenbull, dit Mustang.

> Comptez sur moi, dit Ed avec un signe de tête.

L'ancien Général de Brigade recule alors de quelques pas, et Scar s'approche du wagon.

> Reposes-toi, Scar, dit Ed en lui souriant. Je te veux en pleine forme quand tu me rejoindras, d'accord ?

> Compte sur moi, répond Scar avec un petit sourire.

Ed se penche alors par la fenêtre et ils s'embrassent furtivement avant que le sifflet du train ne retentisse et qu'il ne s'ébranle.

> A très vite, dit Ed en laissant glisser la main de l'Ishbal de la sienne au fur et à mesure que le train s'éloigne.

Mustang lui fait un signe du bras et Scar le rejoint en disant :

> C'est quand même étrange, ce brusque départ, vous ne trouvez pas ?

> Nous verrons bien, dit Mustang. Aller, venez, maintenant. Vous êtes loin d'être remit et si jamais vous prenez mal en restant dehors, Ed va me tuer.

> Mais non… dit Scar sur un ton amusé. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela ?

Mustang lui fait une grimace puis ils retournent à la caserne. Ils retrouvent Riza et Black Hayate. La jeune femme a passé l'après-midi dans son bureau désormais vide, avec les anciens hommes de Mustang.

> Riza, dit Mustang. Te voilà…

> Vous revenez d'où, tous les deux ? demande la jeune femme blonde en les regardant alternativement, lui, puis l'Ishbal.

> De la gare, dit Scar. Nous avons dû accompagner Ed…

> Ha bon ? Il est partit ? Et sans vous, Scar ? dit Riza.

> Rassures-toi, dit Mustang. Ils ne se sont pas disputés. C'est simplement qu'Ed a reçu un coup de fil assez inquiétant où il était question de vie et de mort à Rizenbull ou un truc dans le genre. Al le sommait de se rendre le plus vite possible là-bas et Ed a alors prit le premier train pour son village.

> Et pourquoi pas vous, Scar ?

> Vous me voyez prendre le train pour un voyage de plus de dix heures dans l'état où je suis, Mademoiselle Hawkeye ? demande Scar en fronçant les sourcils.

> Non, dit Mustang. J'ai proposé à Ed de le lui amener à Rizenbull quand nous y passerons avant d'aller à Aquroya, Riza.

La jeune femme hoche la tête puis elle propose à Scar de venir s'installer chez elle au lieu de rester tout seul dans la chambre d'Ed à la caserne, ce que l'Ishbal accepte rapidement car il a besoin que quelqu'un l'aide à s'occuper de son bras amputé car il ne peut vraiment le faire seul.


	6. Chapter 6

Kikou, me revoilou ! D'abord, un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Ca fait trop plaisir ! lol !

RAR :

**ALTIRU** : Salut miss ! je t'avais reconnu lol ! Merci pour ta review,n ca fait 'achement plaisir ! Kisu !

**HAWKEYE** : Haha ! Mystère ! lol ! Dans ce chapitre, y a bcp d'Envy, tu verra. Aller, Kisu !

**PIAF** : oui, il faut que j'essaie d'être reguliere et pis, tinquiete pas, une semaine, ca me suffit pour faire un chapitre convenable. Je passe quand même presque douze heure par jour sur mon ordi lol ! J'ai donc le temps de faire un bon truc, enfin je pense ! Voilà ! Kisu !

**MYMY** : merci bcp ! Et t'inquiete pas, je vais pas m'arreter maintenant, à moins que je n'ai une brusque panne d'inspi, mais là encore, pas question de s'arreter lol ! Aller ! Kisu !

**ONARLUCA** : ha ! ma fidèle revieweuse ! toujours fidèle au poste ! lol ! Merci pour ta review, Kisu !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Dans le train qui le rapproche de plus ne plus de Rizenbull au fil des heures, Ed est songeur. Il tourne et retourne dans sa tête tous les scénarios possibles et inimaginables, mais rien de censé ne le frappe. Finalement, il finit par abandonner et s'endort, les bras croisés, appuyé contre la fenêtre du train qui file à toute allure à travers le pays.

Le lendemain, quand Winry se réveille avec les premières lueurs du jour, le premier réflexe qu'elle a est d'approcher sa main du visage d'Envy pour s'assurer qu'il est toujours en vie. Rassurée, la jeune fille s'en va alors dans la salle de bains faire un brin de toilette puis elle retourne auprès de l'Homonculus, et son regard tombe sur les pierres rouges qu'il a régurgité une bonne partie de la nuit. Elles s'entassent dans un seau en métal et Winry sent sa gorge se serrer. Il y en a plus que quand elle s'est endormie, ce qui veut dire qu'Envy à de nouveau vomit des pierres pendant la nuit.

Prenant le bocal sur la table de nuit, Winry l'ouvre et prend une pierre dedans. D'apparence solide, ces pierres d'un rouge rosé sont en fait molles et elles se déforment et se brisent facilement quand on les prend dans la main.

> Envy, dit Winry en lui secouant doucement l'épaule. Envy, réveilles-toi…

L'Homonculus ouvre les yeux et tourne la tête vers la jeune fille en grimaçant. Winry l'aide à s'asseoir et il s'appuie contre la tête du lit.

> Tiens, dit Winry en lui mettant la pierre rouge dans la main. Mange-la. Mamie a dit qu'il fallait que tu les mange toutes…

> Je… Je ne peux pas, Winry… dit Envy en voulant reposer la pierre dans la main de la jeune fille.

> Envy, ne fait pas l'enfant, Ed va arriver dans la journée, mange tes pierres et reposes-toi. Il ne faut pas que tu meures, tu entends ? T'a intérêt à t'accrocher.

Le jeune homme appuie alors sa tête contre le mur en soupirant et il pose une main sur son ventre. Ses doigts se crispent et il redresse la tête et mange la pierre d'une seule traite. Winry lui en remet une dans la main et il la mange également. Rapidement, le niveau dans le bocal baisse et il ne finit par n'en rester plus qu'une seule, de bonne taille, que Winry casse en morceaux plus petits en l'écrasant entre ses mains. Elle donne ensuite ces morceaux à Envy qui, au fur et à mesure que les pierres s'incorporent à son métabolisme, semble retrouver la forme.

> C'est la dernière, dit Winry en lui mettant le dernier morceau de pierre rouge dans la main.

Envy l'avale d'un coup puis il regarde Winry et lui sourit. La jeune fille s'approche alors de lui et l'embrasse doucement sur la joue tout en lui tenant la main. Al entre au même dans la chambre et se détourne aussitôt.

> Al ! dit Winry en se redressant. Entre, voyons.

L'armure géante se retourne et Alphonse entre alors dans la chambre en baissant légèrement la tête pour passer la porte. Il va s'asseoir sur une chaise en face du lit et demande :

> Comment ça va, ce matin ?

> Mieux, répond Envy d'une petite voix. Mais l'effet des pierres ne durera qu'un temps et après je serais de nouveau mal…

> Ne t'en fait pas, dit Winry. Ed va arriver de Central, il t'en créera à partir de celles que tu as rendues hier et cette nuit.

> Je pourrais le faire, dit Al. Mais mon alchimie n'est pas assez développée pour… Ed le fera mieux que moi grâce à sa capacité de faire de l'alchimie sans cercle de transmutation. Il est plus puissant que moi aussi.

> Al, dit alors Envy.

> Mhm ?

> Excuses-moi pour hier… dit l'Homonculus. Je ne voulais pas te…

> Tais-toi, dit Al. Au contraire, tu as bien fait… Ca m'a fait cogiter et j'ai passé la nuit à réfléchir. Tu as raison, je ne suis plus un gosse, je dois pouvoir accepter les choses telles qu'elles sont. Oui, tu es le fils de Hohenheim, tu es donc un Elric, mais tu n'es pas entièrement humain…

> Cela ne tient qu'à toi de le voir ainsi, dit Winry en regardant Al. Mamie et moi nous le considérons comme un humain à part entière. Il m'arrive même parfois d'oublier qu'il porte ce cercle sur la cuisse tellement il nous ressemble…

> A moi aussi, il m'arrive d'oublier quelle est ma vraie nature, dit Envy. Mais elle reprend vite le dessus, hélas…

Winry lui sourit légèrement puis elle se lève en disant :

> Je vais aller guetter Ed à la gare. Tu veux venir avec moi, Al ?

> Non, je vais rester ici, dit l'armure vivante. Il vaudrait mieux que tu sois seule pour expliquer à Ed la présence d'Envy sous ton toit. Ainsi que ce qu'il y a entre vous deux.

> Ceci attendra qu'il aille mieux, dit Winry en regardant Envy. Ce n'est pas le plus urgent.

Al hoche la tête puis Envy se rallonge en se tournant sur le côté, face à Al. Winry quitte ensuite la chambre et le silence s'abat dans la pièce.

Edward n'arriva à Rizenbull qu'en fin d'après-midi et Winry, commençant sérieusement à être impatiente, voit avec soulagement le premier et seul train de la journée arriver.

Tout juste descendu du train, Ed est accaparé par Winry qui l'entraîne aussitôt jusqu'à une voiture.

> Attend, Winry, dit Ed en s'arrêtant. Je dois passer un coup de fil avant d'aller chez toi…

La jeune fille accepte mais trépigne durant les dix minutes que dure l'appel d'Ed à Mustang. Enfin, Ed raccroche et suit la jeune fille jusqu'à une voiture empruntée à Mamie Pinako.

Quand ils arrivent chez les Rockbell, Ed est abasourdit. Il ne sait ni quoi dire, ni comment réagir face à la révélation que lui a faite Winry pendant le trajet.

> Envy, dit-il. Envy, chez toi… Depuis deux ans… Mais comment est-ce possible, Winry ?

> Si tu le veux bien, je t'expliquerais tout en détail plus tard, dit la jeune fille. Pour l'instant, Envy a besoin de ton alchimie le plus vite possible. Il est en train de mourir et je n'ai aucune envie qu'il disparaisse maintenant. Je me suis attachée à lui, tu sais…

> Je m'en suis douté dès que tu as commencé à me parler de lui, dit Ed avec un petit sourire.

Winry lui rend son sourire puis tous deux pénètrent dans la maison des Rockbell et, après une accolade affectueuse pour Mamie Pinako et Den, le Fullmetal et son amie montent à l'étage et Ed reste planté sur le pas de la porte en voyant son frère assit au chevet de l'Homonculus Envy, lui-même allongé sur le côté sur le lit, un bras sous la tête.

> Envy, dit Ed.

> Edward Elric, dit Envy en redressant légèrement la tête.

Les deux garçons se toisent un moment du regard puis Ed se secoue quand Al dit :

> Winry, il a encore rendu un paquet de pierres… Ca ne va pas du tout…

La jeune fille coule un regard plus qu'inquiet sur le jeune homme couché qui garde son regard fixé sur Ed.

> Ed, j'espère que tu peux m'aider, dit alors Envy.

> On va voir, dit Ed en s'approchant.

Al se lève aussitôt de sa chaise et s'éloigne vers Winry.

> Sortez, tous les deux, dit Ed en s'agenouillant sur le sol, près du lit. S'il vous plait.

Winry hoche la tête puis elle prend Al par le bras et ils sortent de la chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui.

> Tu es dans un sale état, dit Ed en regardant l'Homonculus.

> Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, Ed, répond Envy avec un petit sourire.

Ed lui sourit légèrement. Etonnement, il ne ressent aucune colère ni aucune envie d'etriper l'Homonculus. C'est comme si il n'attendais qu'une chose, le revoir, vivant ou mort.

Il demande ensuite :

> Depuis quand est-tu comme ça ?

> Depuis déjà quelques mois, répond Envy. Mais je ne vomi des pierres que depuis hier soir…

> Tu avais des pierres rouges, pendant ces deux années passées ici ?

> Très peu, répond Envy. Je les économisais le plus possible, mais mon corps n'est pas habitué à recevoir si peu de nourriture alors il s'est vite dégradé. Winry m'a dit que tu pourrais en recréer à partir de celles qui sont dans le seau…

> En effet, dit Ed. Avec le principe de l'échange équivalent, je peux recréer tes pierres rouges à partir des fragments qui sont dans ce seau. Malheureusement, je ne pourrais pas en créer plus qu'il n'y en a dans le seau…

> Crées-en suffisamment pour me remettre sur pieds, dit Envy. Après, on avisera. Je sais que Dante les fabriquait elle-même…

> Chez elle ?

> Je ne sais pas, dit Envy. Elle…

Soudain, il a un haut-le-cœur et il plaque une main sur sa bouche.

> Calme-toi, dit Ed en posant une main sur le bras de l'Homonculus. Tu peux te tourner sur le dos, s'il te plait ?

Envy obéit et Ed repousse le drap qui le recouvre. Il pose sa main gauche sur le ventre blanc parcourut de frissons du jeune homme, puis il y met sa main droite et dit :

> Tu as mal ?

Envy hoche la tête.

> J'ai l'impression de régurgiter mes boyaux à chaque fois que je vomis, dit-il en serrant le poing sous la douleur.

Pourtant la main mécanique d'Edward ne touche qu'à peine la peau de l'Homonculus.

Retirant sa main, Ed se redresse et plonge ses mains dans ses poches. Il en ressort alors un bout de craie et il dit :

> Déjà, je vais transmuter ces pierres, ainsi, tu pourras en manger et tu iras mieux. Après, je vais me servir de l'alchimie pour essayer de créer des pierres à partir de ton corps lui-même.

> Hein ? Ed, c'est dangereux…

> Pour moi, oui, dit Ed. Mais pas pour toi. Je risque d'y passer toute mon énergie, quant à toi, tout ce que tu risque de perdre, c'est la couleur de ton cercle…

> La coul… Tu te fiche de moi, Ed ?

> Pas du tout, dit Edward. En utilisant les molécules de pierres rouges dont ton corps est constitué à quatre-vingt-dix pour cents, et la couleur rouge de ton Cercle d'Ourobouros, je devrais parvenir à créer une pierre rouge suffisamment conséquente pour que tu puisses guérir complètement.

> C'est de la folie, dit Envy en se tournant sur le côté.

Il roule alors le drap en boule et le serre dans le creux de son ventre dans l'espoir de faire passer la douleur, mais un nouveau haut-le-cœur le prend et Ed détourne la tête quand de nouvelles pierres ainsi que du sang tombent dans le seau.

Regardant l'Homonculus, Ed est soudain prit de pitié et, avançant la main, il la pose sur la joue du jeune homme en disant :

> Finalement, j'avais raison, tu n'es pas vraiment méchant… Tu en avais seulement après Hohenheim parce qu'il t'avait fait revenir à la vie sous une autre forme, c'est cela ?

Envy sourit légèrement puis Ed retire sa main et prend le seau de pierres en disant :

> Je vais envoyer Winry près de toi pendant que je vais transmuter tes pierres. Après, je m'occuperais d'essayer d'en créer de nouvelles.

Envy hoche la tête puis Ed quitte la chambre.

Malgré la fatigue du voyage, Ed passe plusieurs à essayer de transmuter les pierres rouges du seau, mais le résultat obtenu n'est pas celui escompté, loin de là.

Assit sur le sol, les pierres rouges altérées étalées sur un drap devant lui, Ed cogite. Les coudes posés sur les genoux et le menton dans les mains, il cherche un moyen de transmuter ces fichues pierres mais tout ce qu'il a essayé jusqu'à maintenant c'est soldé par un échec ou un demi-résultat peu satisfaisant.

> Nom d'un chien… dit-il en se laissant tomber en arrière sur le sol.

Il porte ses mains à son visage et soupire.

> Ed ?

Levant les yeux, il voit le visage de Mamie Pinako à l'envers au-dessus de lui.

> Tu t'en sort ? demande la vieille femme.

> Non, dit Ed en se rasseyant. Tout ce que j'essaie rate et j'ai plus d'idées.

> Et en utilisant un cercle ?

> Je ne sais pas, un cercle diffuse l'alchimie…

Soudain, une lumière se fait dans sa tête et, se levant, il tire de sa poche le morceau de craie.

> Mamie, tu es géniale ! s'exclame-t-il en se remettant à genoux dans l'herbe.

Il se met alors à tracer un cercle de transmutation sur l'herbe, tâche peu simple car de l'herbe, ce n'est pas le meilleur des supports pour dessiner…

> Mets-toi sur la terrasse, propose la vieille femme avec un sourire. Les pierres plates c'est toujours mieux que de l'herbe.

Regardant la femme, Ed sourit puis il rassemble les coins du drap supportant les pierres et se dirige vers la maison. Arrivé sur la terrasse, Ed pose le sac sans l'ouvrir et se met à dessiner un cercle de transmutation autour de lui.

> Ce n'est pas le tient, dit Mamie Pinako.

> Non, c'est un cercle neutre, répond Ed. Je ne veux pas utiliser le mien ni un cercle Homonculus parce que je ne sais pas si en utilisant un cercle appartenant à quelqu'un, je ne le mets pas en danger.

> Tu as raison, dit Mamie Pinako. Il vaut mieux être prudent.

Le Fullmetal hoche la tête puis la vieille femme retourne dans la maison et observe le garçon qu'elle a élevé depuis la fenêtre du salon. Tout à son travail, Ed occulte rapidement tout ce qui se trouve autour de lui et, une fois le cercle terminé, il s'agenouille tout au bord et se redresse, ses mains l'une en face de l'autre.

Se concentrant, il frappe alors ses mains, enclenchant ainsi son alchimie, puis il pose ses deux dans le cercle et non dessus comme habituellement. Aussitôt, le cercle brille d'une intense lumière bleue se répandant le long des traits du dessin et, sous l'intensité, Ed est obligé de plisser les yeux.

Depuis le salon, Mamie Pinako plisse, elle aussi, les yeux, mais pas pour la même raison. Une exclamation de Winry vient de résonner à l'étage puis un bruit à vous retourner l'estomac se fait entendre. Se retournant, elle voit Al entrer dans la pièce et celui-ci demande :

> Il y arrive ?

> Je ne sais pas, répond la vieille femme. Comment va-t-il ?

> Mal, il a craché du sang à l'instant, beaucoup de sang et il est plus pâle que jamais… Winry a beaucoup de mal à garder son calme.

> Il ne faut pas qu'elle panique, dit Mamie Pinako. Remonte la voir et reste près d'elle. Vous saurez bien assez tôt si Ed a réussit ou pas.

Al hoche la tête puis il remonte de son pas lourd et Mamie Pinako tourne à nouveau la tête vers la terrasse.

> Ed ! dit-elle en ouvrant la baie vitrée à la volée.

Aussi vite que lui permettent ses courtes jambes, elle trottine jusqu'au jeune homme blond allongé sur le flanc.

> Ed ! dit-elle en se le secouant, sa pipe coincée entre ses dents. Ed, nom d'un chien, réveilles-toi !

Le Fullmetal grogne alors et se tourne sur le dos en fronçant les sourcils.

> Mamie ?

> Ed, mais qu'est-ce que t'a fait ?

Le jeune homme se redresse sur un coude et regarde le sac fait du drap. Il n'a pas bougé mais le cercle de transmutation, auparavant tracé de blanc, est à présent tracé de rouge, comme s'il avait été dessiné avec du sang.

Ed ressent soudain une brûlure dans sa main gauche et il la regarde. Perplexe, il regarde ensuite le dessin sur le sol puis de nouveau sa main et bondit soudain sur ses pieds en faisant sursauter Mamie Pinako.

> Mamie, regarde, dit-il en montrant sa main blessée où s'imprime un des dessins qui composent le cercle de transmutation inventé. Les pierres ont entaillé ma peau en se servant du cercle et mon sang s'est répandu sur les dessins en suivant les traces de craie… Il faut que je réessaye…

> Attend, Ed, dit la vieille femme.

> Mhm ?

> Envy va mal, dit-elle. Il vient de vomir une grande quantité de sang…

> Ok, je me dépêche, dit Ed avec un signe de tête.

Mamie Pinako recule ensuite et Ed, ignorant la douleur de sa main gauche, frappe ses paumes l'une contre l'autre et les repose à nouveau dans le cercle. Cette fois-ci, la lumière bleue devient rouge foncé et se diffuse sur le dessin. Ed garde les yeux ouverts cette fois-ci, et il peut voir le drap entourant les pierres être englobé par le rouge du cercle, de la même manière que le café est absorbé par le sucre quand on le tient juste à la surface du liquide.

Soudain, tout s'arrête et Ed se redresse aussitôt. Il se lève et s'empare du sac. Quand il l'ouvre, il sourit largement et le soulève en regardant Mamie Pinako, puis il rentre dans la maison en courant.

> Winry ! s'exclame-t-il en entrant dans la chambre. J'y suis !

La jeune fille sursaute, de même Al qui ne l'avait pas entendu monter.

Regardant le sac fait d'un drap puis Ed et de nouveau le sac, Winry se lève alors et enlace le garçon en pleurant.

> Fait vite, dit-elle en reculant alors. Al, viens, sortons.

Al hoche la tête puis il sort et Ed s'agenouille près d'Envy qui, couché sur le dos, à beaucoup de mal à respirer. Un filet de sang coule au coin de sa bouche et Ed dit :

> Envy, tu m'entends ? J'ai réussit, tu as de nouveau des pierres… Envy…

Le garçon ouvre les yeux mais ne bouge pas. Il ferme ensuite la bouche, déglutit difficilement et dit à voix très basse :

> Merci Ed… Mais je ne peux plus bouger…

Ed cligne des yeux puis il prend une pierre dans le sac et, repoussant le drap qui recouvre le corps si pâle qu'il en est presque transparent de l'Homonculus, il dit :

Dans ce cas, je vais utiliser l'alchimie pour les intégrer à ton corps. Tu va avoir mal, je te préviens.

> Fait comme tu le sens, cela m'est égal, murmure Envy.

Prit de pitié, Ed pose sa main gauche sur le front humide de sueur du garçon et dit :

> Tu ne mourras pas, je ne te laisserais pas mourir, Envy.

De son pouce, il lui caresse lentement le front puis retire sa main et pose la pierre rouge, de la taille d'une grosse bille, sur le ventre de l'Homonculus. Frappant ensuite ses mains l'une contre l'autre, il appuie sur la pierre qui se fond dans les tissus d'Envy. Celui-ci contracte alors violemment son ventre et se cambre. Il serre les dents et fronce les sourcils mais il ne crie pas. Quand la pierre a disparut, Ed est épuisé mais il ne s'arrête pas pour autant. Prenant une autre pierre, il se sert à nouveau de l'alchimie pour l'intégrer au corps d'Envy qui se crispe à nouveau en serrant les mâchoires sous la douleur.

Au bout de cinq pierres, Ed s'arrête et baisse la tête, haletant. Une goutte de sueur glisse le long de son nez et il la chasse d'un revers de sa manche en regardant Envy. Celui-ci commence à mieux respirer mais ce n'est pas encore ça, ses bronches sifflent encore de manière inquiétante et son ventre se soulève irrégulièrement, comme s'il cherchait son air, ce qui est probablement le cas.

> Envy, dit Ed en se penchant sur lui. Accroche-toi… Si ce n'est pas pour toi, fais-le au moins pour Winry…

Envy ouvre alors les yeux et Ed lui prend la main.

> Pour Winry ? Tu ne m'en veux pas de te la prendre ? demande alors Envy.

> Pourquoi t'en voudrais alors que je suis déjà avec quelqu'un ? demande Ed avec un petit sourire.

> Il faudra que tu me le présente, alors, dit Envy.

Sur l'instant, Ed ne fait pas attention aux paroles du garçon puis soudain, il tilte et dit :

> Pourquoi « le » ?

Envy tourne les yeux vers lui et lui sourit faiblement.

> Même dans cet état tu reste très perspicace, dit alors Ed en souriant à son tour. Tu te sens mieux à présent ?

> Pas vraiment, dit Envy en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne peux pas encore bouger…

> Je vais continuer à intégrer directement les pierres à ton corps, dit alors Ed. Je sais que tu souffre mais c'est le seul moyen.

> Fais-moi penser à te remercier, Ed, dit alors Envy.

> Je n'y manquerais pas, dit Ed avec un sourire.

Il lâche ensuite la main de l'Homonculus et prend une pierre dans le sac. La posant sur le ventre d'Envy, il utilise à nouveau son alchimie pour l'y intégrer et cette fois-ci, Envy gémit sous la douleur. Ignorant ces plaintes, Ed continue.

> J'ai trop mal, Ed, dit Envy au bout d'une poignée de minutes, d'une voix un peu plus claire. Arrête-toi là… Tu va mourir d'épuisement…

Ed ne répond pas. La tête baissée, les mains appuyées sur ses cuisses, il reprend son air et Envy fronce légèrement les sourcils. Faisant un effort extrême, il lève une main et la pose sur la tête d'Edward qui se redresse.

> Repose-toi un moment, dit-il en se levant. Je vais prendre l'air. Je t'envoie Winry.

Il quitte alors la pièce sans un regard pour l'Homonculus qui laisse retomber sa main sur le matelas et ferme les yeux.

Au rez-de-chaussée, quand elle voit entrer Ed, Winry se lève d'un bond. Le blond se laisse tomber sur une chaise et la jeune fille demande :

> Alors ?

> Tu peux monter le voir, si tu veux, dit-il. Je n'ai pas finit mais il faut qu'il se repose un peu… et moi aussi.

> Va dans ta chambre, Ed, dit Mamie Pinako. Tu y seras mieux qu'ici.

Winry monte ensuite à l'étage, suivie par Ed, et entre dans la chambre d'Envy à pas de loups tandis qu'Ed continue dans le couloir avant de disparaître par une porte.

> Win… dit l'Homonculus en ouvrant les yeux.

> Tu m'as entendue ? demande la jeune fille en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Alors ? Comment ça va ?

> Ed fait tout ce qu'il peut mais il s'épuise vite… dit Envy d'une voix faible. Je suis très faible moi aussi et je pense qu'il a peur que je ne…

> Chut, dit Winry en posant un doigt sur la bouche du jeune homme. Tais-toi. Si tu le dis, ça va te porter malheur. Reste positif et tout ira bien.

> Où est Ed ?

> Mamie l'a envoyé se reposer dans sa chambre, répond Winry. On va le laisser dormir quelques heures, il en a bien besoin, même s'il a pu dormir un peu dans le train.

> Laissez-le dormir, il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour me sauver la vie, il peut bien dormir, dit Envy.

> Tu semble reprendre des couleurs, dit alors Winry en lui caressant le front. Les pierres font-elles effet ?

> Je pense, dit le garçon. Comme je ne peux pas bouger, Ed les intègre directement dans mon corps avec son alchimie.

Il baisse alors les yeux sur son ventre et Winry en fait autant. Elle remarque alors une tache rougeâtre, là où Ed appuie les pierres puis les fondre dans les tissus de l'Homonculus.

> Tu dois souffrir, dit-elle en posant une main sur le ventre plat et musclé du garçon.

> Atrocement, dit Envy. Mais je supporte parce que je n'ai aucune envie de mourir.

> Et tu ne mourras pas, dit Winry. Je te l'interdis, ok ?

> D'accord, répond Envy avec un petit sourire en coin.

Winry lui rend son sourire puis elle se penche et l'embrasse doucement.

> Quand tu seras sur pieds, je te promets de passer tout mon temps avec toi.

> Tu le fais déjà et je t'en remercie, dit Envy.

La jeune fille sourit puis elle l'embrasse à nouveau et se lève ensuite. Elle prend un gant de toilette qui flotte dans une bassine d'eau posée sur la table de chevet et éponge doucement le front du jeune homme en lui souriant.

Dans sa chambre, pendant ce temps, Ed dort profondément mais d'un sommeil agité. Il ne cesse de se tourner et de se retourner sous le drap et finit par s'emmêler dedans. Ne pouvant plus bouger, il se calme et le silence retombe dans la pièce assombrie par les persiennes.

Quand il se réveille, la nuit est tombée depuis plusieurs heures et le silence règne en maître dans la maison sans lumières. Se levant, il descend tout d'abord au rez-de-chaussée, remercie Mamie Pinako pour lui avoir gardé un peu de dîner puis remonte après avoir caressé Den qui dormait au beau milieu du couloir, allongé de tout son long sur le flanc.

Se dirigeant dans la chambre de Winry, occupée par Al, il trouve l'immense armure profondément endormie sur le grand lit de la jeune fille. Ed sourit légèrement puis referme la porte et ouvre celle tout de suite à droite. Dans le lit, deux formes oblongues, l'une longue et fine et l'autre courte et épaisse, l'informent que Mamie Pinako et Winry dorment, elles aussi.

Ed referme sans bruit la porte puis entre dans la chambre d'Envy, anciennement celle d'Alphonse.

> Tu ne dors pas ? dit-il, étonné, en voyant le garçon assit contre la tête du lit, apparemment pensif.

> Je ne peux pas, répond l'Homonculus avec un petit sourire. Et toi ?

> Je suis allé me chercher à manger mais je n'ai plus envie de dormir.

> Tu veux me tenir compagnie ?

> Pourquoi pas ?

Et le Fullmetal prend place sur la chaise près du lit.

> Ca va mieux on dirait, dit-il. Tu t'es assit tout seul ?

> Oui mais avec l'aide de Winry quand même, répond Envy. Je sens de nouveau mes bras mais toujours pas mes jambes. Je crois qu'il était moins une, hein ?

> Oui, j'en ai l'impression, dit Ed avec un hochement de tête. En tous cas, je dois te dire que j'ai bataillé un moment pour transmuter tes pierres. Quoi que je fasse, ça ratait.

> Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait alors pour que ça fonctionne ?

Ed regarde sa main gauche puis il la montre à l'Homonculus qui écarquille les yeux en disant :

> Tu t'es scarifié pour moi ?

> Je ne l'ai pas fait volontairement, crois-moi, dit Ed. Comme je n'arrivais à rien simplement en frappant mes mains, Mamie Pinako a proposé que je dessine un cercle de transmutation au tour du sac. J'en ai donc inventé un et j'ai utilisé mon Alchimie. Ca m'a assommé et quand je me suis réveillé, sous les secousses de Mamie Pinako, j'avais cette marque dans la main. En regardant le cercle, j'ai vu que les traits auparavant blancs étaient devenus rouges et j'ai compris qu'ils avaient étés tracés avec mon propre sang. J'ai retenté une transmutation et tes pierres se sont remises à briller.

> Tu veux dire que tu as utilisé ta propre énergie vitale pour régénérer mes pierres ? Tu n'aurais pas dû…

> Je n'avais pas le choix, dit Ed. Si tu venais à mourir, Winry me l'aurait jamais pardonné. Et elle ma meilleure amie, presque comme ma sœur…

> J'espère que ce n'est pas le cas, dit Envy.

> De ?

> Qu'elle est ta sœur. Parce que sinon, va y avoir conflit.

> Hein ?

> Réfléchit Ed, dit Envy. Si Winry et ta sœur, je ne peux pas sortir avec elle puisque je suis censé être ton frère…

Les paroles de l'Homonculus mirent quelques secondes à monter au cerveau d'Edward puis il comprit et sourit en disant :

> Tu le reconnais enfin ?

> Je ne l'ai jamais nié, dit Envy. Simplement, j'ai beaucoup de mal à pardonner à Hohenheim de m'avoir fait revivre au lieu de me laisser mourir. Il a voulu me faire revenir auprès de lui mais ça a raté… Et je suis maintenant ça, un monstre capable de tuer tout ce qui bouge sans état d'âme et de prendre l'apparence des gens à volonté…

> Tu n'es pas un monstre, Envy, dit Ed. Si tu l'étais vraiment, Winry…

> Winry a un trop grand cœur, dit Envy. Je ne la mérite pas, je le sais…

> Mais tu l'aime, acheva Ed. Et pour elle c'est tout ce qui compte. Tout le monde et elle la première sait combien de choses cruelles tu as pu faire sous les ordres de Dante, mais tu y étais contraint. Tu te sentais obligé d'obéir parce qu'elle était ta mère et qu'elle te contrôlait…

Envy baisse les yeux sur ses mains triturant le bord du drap qui le recouvre.

> Ma mère… Tu parle, dit-il. Quelle mère se servirait de son fils pour tuer les gens qui la gênent ? Pas la tienne, ni celle de Winry, ni aucune mère, sauf la mienne.

A l'évocation de Trisha, Ed baisse les yeux un instant puis il se redresse et dit :

> Dante n'était pas une mère comme les autres, Envy. Elle était obsédée par la pierre philosophale. Elle la voulait et ce à n'importe quel prix. Au risque de te choquer, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une « maman ». Pour moi, elle ne méritait pas ce titre.

Envy soupire puis Ed reprend :

> Une mère c'est quelqu'un s'occupe de ses enfants, tous les jours, par tous les temps, quoi qu'il se passe. C'est un travail à temps plein et Dante, encore pardon pour mes paroles, se fichait de toi. Tu n'étais qu'un jouet pour elle, un jouet qui obéissait à ses ordres et tuait ceux qui en savaient trop, comme le Général de Brigade Hughes. Une mère ce n'est pas ça. Une mère n'utilise pas ses enfants pour son propre compte.

Envy se mord alors la lèvre inférieure puis il regarde en direction de la fenêtre et soupire. Ed le regarde et il voit une ligne brillante se dessiner sur sa joue.

> Je suis désolé, dit-il en avançant la main. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire pleurer, mais je voulais que tu comprennes.

Envy baisse la tête et Ed pose sa main sur son épaule.

> Tu devrais essayer de dormir, dit-il en retirant sa main. Je reste là si tu veux.

> Je n'arriverais pas à dormir, dit Envy en secouant lentement la tête. J'ai envie de prendre l'air…

> Voudrais-tu que j'ouvre la fenêtre ?

> Non, je voudrais sortir, dit Envy. Mais je ne peux pas marcher…

> Ce n'est pas grave, dit Ed avec un signe de tête.

Il se leve alors et se penche sur l'Homonculus qui comprend aussitôt les intentions du blond et passe ses bras autour de son cou en grimaçant légèrement.

Ed passe ensuite son bras droit sous les genoux du garçon et le souleve sans effort apparent.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il déposait l'Homonculus sur le banc adossé au mur, sur le balcon de la chambre.

> Merci, dit Envy en baissant ses bras.

Ed s'assoit à ses côtés et dit :

> Tu sais…

Il sourit puis ajoute :

> « Il » vient à la fin de la semaine.

> Il ?

Ed lui sourit légèrement et Envy comprit. Il sourit à son tour puis dit :

> Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que tout le monde va être surprit quand il va arriver… Moi encore plus…

> Oh ça oui, dit Ed. Je peux te l'assurer.

Une seconde de silence passe et Ed ajoute :

> J'aurais aimé qu'il vienne avec moi hier mais il est trop fatigué. Il sortait de l'hôpital… Mais Mustang a proposé de l'accompagner ici avant de partir pour Aquroya.

Envy fronce légèrement les sourcils puis Ed reprend :

> Il s'est fait amputer d'un bras… le droit… Il lui maudissait la vie et de toutes façons, c'était son bras ou la liberté, dixit le Généralissime.

> Pride ?

> Il n'est plus Pride, dit Ed. Maintenant, il est King Bradley, Généralissime des Armées…

Envy baissa légèrement la tête puis Ed passa son bras autour de ses épaules en disant :

> Tu sais Envy… Je trouve ça cool que tu aie enfin compris que, même si tu es un Homonculus, tu es quelqu'un comme tout le monde. Hohenheim… Je veux dire, papa, aurait été content de savoir que tu ne lui en veux plus.

> Papa… répéta Envy à mi-voix. Je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir jamais appelé ainsi… Tous les souvenirs d'avant ma mort ont étés effacés, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis mort, dans quelles circonstances, je ne sais pas ce qui a poussé Hohenheim à tenter une expérience interdite pour me faire revenir… Et cela m'énerve. J'ai des trous dans ma mémoire, des zones d'ombre que je ne parviens pas à éclairer… Si seulement Hohenheim pouvait revenir, s'il pouvait me raconter ma vie avant ma mort…

Touché par ce déballage de sentiments, Ed attire l'Homonculus contre lui et Envy s'appuie sur le torse du Fullmetal en fermant les yeux. Ed pose ensuite son menton sur le sommet de la tête d'Envy et soupire.

> Moi aussi je voudrais qu'il revienne, dit Ed. Je voudrais qu'il revienne pour lui dire combien je l'aime et combien il me manque… Malheureusement, Dante l'a envoyé de l'autre côté de la porte et personne ne peut en revenir une fois que l'âme et l'esprit sont passés…

Envy soupire à son tour et Ed ferme les yeux. Il y a tant de choses qu'il voudrait faire revenir comme avant, tant de personnes qu'il voudrait revoir, mais cela est impossible, du moins dans l'immédiat.

Les deux garçons restèrent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à l'aube. Lorsque que le soleil pointa ses timides rayons au-dessus de la montagne, ils allèrent de coucher, chacun dans leur chambre et les autres habitants de la maison furent un peu étonnés de les trouver tous deux profondément endormis lorsqu'ils se levèrent.

* * *

Et voilà ! Aller, à mercredi prochain !

Phenix


	7. Chapter 7

Kikou, voilà un nouveau chapitre tout frais !

Tout de suite, les RAR :

**HAWKEYE** : Envy devenir humain ? Hum... Une idée à creuser, j'y avais pas penser, merci ! Ja vais creuser cette idée et il se peut que tu la retrouve un jour dans un des chapitres ! lol ! Kisu

**ALTIRU** : La voilà la suite, miss impatiente ! lol ! Kisu !

**ONARLUCA** : Reviews courtes mais sincères ! j'Adore ! lol ! Kisu !

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

> Aller Riza, on t'attend ! dit Mustang en trépignant sur le quai de la gare. Dépêche-toi un peu, bon sang…

Hawkeye se fraya un passage entre les centaines de voyageurs massés sur le quai en traînant Black Hayate derrière elle, attaché au bout d'une laisse.

Le soulevant sans peine, Mustang le jeta littéralement dans le train puis il monta et Riza le suivit. Ils rejoignirent Scar dans le wagon et Mustang fronça les sourcils en voyant que l'Ishbal se moquait de lui.

> Arrêtez de sourire comme ça, dit Mustang en s'asseyant en face de lui, près de la fenêtre.

> Je m'amuse simplement de votre empressement, répondit Scar avec une pointe de malice dans la voix. Cela me fait sourire quand je vous vois presser cette pauvre jeune femme chargée de ses bagages et de son chien…

> Elle n'avait qu'à pas emmener autant d'affaires aussi, répliqua Mustang sur un ton boudeur. Et le chien, il aurait très bien été avec le Lieutenant Ross…

_A la caserne, au même moment, ledit Lieutenant Ross fêtait le fait qu'elle n'aurait pas à s'occuper de Black Hayate pendant l'absence de ses deux anciens supérieurs ! _

> Enfin Roy, dit Hawkeye sur un ton de reproche. Le Lieutenant Ros a déjà du mal à se faire obéir de ses collègues alors de Black Hayate…

> Peut-être mais je te dis que tu aurais dû le laisser à la maison, dit Mustang, buté.

En les regardant se chamailler, Scar avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas sourire, voire même rire. Cela l'amusait grandement de voir les deux adultes qu'ils sont se crêper le chignon à cause d'un chien qui lui, ne comprenait rien à ce qui se disait.

> En tous cas, dit Mustang. On ne passe pas une semaine à Rizenbull. Je te rappelle qu'on doit aller à Aquroya.

> Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Hawkeye. J'ai dit à Edward qu'on ne resterait qu'une nuit et un jour, le temps de se reposer un peu, c'est tout. Et puis, j'avoue être impatiente de savoir ce qu'est ce problème qui l'a fait ainsi partir de Central en plantant tout et tout le monde.

Elle jette un coup d'œil à Scar en disant cela, et celui-ci lui offre un petit sourire avant de reporter son attention sur le paysage. Mustang ne tarde pas à faire de même et Hawkeye sort de son sac un travail de crochet, activité qu'elle pratique depuis longtemps mais à laquelle elle n'a guère le temps de s'adonner à cause de son travail.

> C'est censé ressembler à quoi ? demande Mustang au bout d'un moment.

> Un sac, dit Hawkeye tout en continuant de croiser les fils. Ca va faire plus des trois ans que je suis dessus mais jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais absolument pas le temps de m'en occuper. Mais maintenant, je vais avoir le temps.

Elle se tait ensuite et continue à crocheter habilement sans jamais s'emmêler les doigts dans les fils, sous les regards admiratifs de Mustang.

Le voyage jusqu'à Rizenbull dure plus de dix heures et il est onze heures du matin le lendemain de leur départ lorsque nos trois voyageurs arrivent enfin à la gare du petit village des frères Elric.

Sur le quai, Winry, Mamie Pinako, Al, Ed et Envy, qui peut à présent marcher mais avec quelques difficultés, les attendent avec impatience.

Envy, assit sur un banc, coincé entre Mamie Pinako et Al, regarde Ed faire les cents pas le long de la voie.

> Ed, dit Al. Arrête de tourner en rond, tu va user ton Automail.

Ed s'arrête, regarde son frère puis reprend sa marche. Envy dit alors :

> Ed, si tu viens pas t'asseoir dans les deux secondes, je te pousse sur les rails.

> Mais ? dit Ed en regardant l'Homonculus, étonné. Bon ça va, grommelle-t-il ensuite en se dirigeant vers le banc sous les rires de Mamie Pinako et de Winry. Aller, faites de la place, dit-il en agitant une main entre Al et Envy.

Al déplace sa grosse carcasse sur la droite et Envy se pousse un peu contre Mamie Pinako. Ed s'installe alors entre eux deux et demande :

> T'aurais pas fait ça quand même, si ?

> Quoi donc ? demande Envy.

Il plisse alors le nez et tire la langue au Fullmetal qui grogne et lui colle un coup de poing amical dans le bras.

> Hey ! s'exclame Winry. Va pas me le casser, hein !

> M'en fiche, je sais comment le réparer, dit Ed en tirant la langue à son amie d'enfance qui croise les bras et décide de bouder.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le train arrive en gare et ses freins sifflent horriblement, en même temps que sa sonnerie, et les jets de vapeur de blanche obscurcissent rapidement le quai.

Lorsque le train est immobilisé et que la fumée dispersée, Ed se lève d'un bond et s'approche du train. Quand la porte s'ouvre, il guette le visage de la personne qui descend mais celui-ci lui est inconnu.

Une bonne dizaine de personnes descendent par cette porte et Ed se détourne pour voir si Mustang, Hawkeye et Scar ne viendraient pas de plus en avant du train, quand soudain, un aboiement sonore retentit. Il a juste le temps de se retourner qu'une masse noire et blanche lui atterrit dessus et le plaque au sol en lui léchant abondamment le visage.

> Black Hayate ! tonne une voix trop bien connue.

Soudain, une main saisit le chien par con collier et Ed s'essuie le visage avec sa manche avant de regarder les nouveaux venus. La plus grande des silhouettes lui arrache un large sourire et il se relève.

> Scar, dit-il en s'approchant.

L'Ishbal lui sourit alors largement puis le serre contre lui de son unique bras. Ils s'embrassent ensuite sous les yeux ébahis de Mamie Pinako et Winry. Envy, quant à lui, a dépassé le stade la surprise. Il est carrément choqué.

> Dites tous les deux, dit alors Mustang. Un peu de tenue, il y a du monde…

Ed recule alors et tire la langue à l'ancien soldat.

> Général Mustang, dit Winry. Lieutenant-co…

> Appelle-nous Roy et Riza, dit Mustang. Nous ne faisons plus partie de l'armée.

> Ha bon. Ok. Alors… Roy, Riza, je suis contente de vous revoir, reprend la jeune fille en souriant.

Elle leur serre vivement la main et marque un temps d'arrêt face à Scar.

> Winry, voici Scar, dit Ed. Mon compagnon.

> Ton compagnon ? dit Winry. Ha ben heu… Enchantée… Scar…

Elle lui serre la main un peu maladroitement puis Ed ajoute :

> Scar, voici Winry Rockbell, une amie d'enfance. Voici sa grand-mère, Pinako Rockbell… et lui, c'est Envy, mais tout le monde le connaît déjà.

Il regarde alors l'Homonculus puis se détache de Scar et s'approche.

> Hé ! dit-il en passant une main devant le visage du garçon.

> Ed, dit Envy en revenant sur terre. Tu m'avais dit que je serais surprit, mais ce point là… Mais comment ? Je veux dire…

Ed sourit puis il dit qu'il lui expliquera tout une fois à la maison. Il lui prend ensuite le bras et l'aide à se lever. Envy s'appuie sur lui et Scar fronce les sourcils. Winry s'en rend compte et elle dit à mi-voix :

> Ne vous inquiétez pas, Envy ne va pas vous prendre Ed, il est déjà à moi.

> Ok, dit Scar, soulagé. Merci, mademoiselle.

> Appelez-moi Winry, comme tout le monde, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire. Et puis, il y a quelques jours, Envy a eut de gros problèmes de santé, Ed l'aide simplement, c'est normal après tout, c'est son frère…

> Quoi ? dit Mustang en s'étranglant à moitié. Son frère ? Mais… Je croyais… Al…

> Al est son frère, dit Winry. Envy, son demi-frère. Mais nous vous raconterons tout à la maison. Venez.

Et tout le monde suit Winry et Mamie Pinako jusqu'à la voiture.

Une fois chez les Rockbell, Ed monte aussitôt montrer à Scar sa chambre, à savoir la sienne à lui, et Winry indique la chambre d'amis pour Mustang et Hawkeye.

> Cela te dérange-t-il de dormir avec moi ? demande Ed alors que Scar pose sa veste et la suspend au montant du lit.

> Mais non, voyons, répond-t-il en s'approchant du Fullmetal.

Ed se glisse contre lui et Scar l'entoure de son unique bras.

> Tu m'as manqué, tu sais ? dit alors Scar. Chez Riza, c'est animé, avec Mustang et Black Hayate, mais sans tes sautes d'humeur, c'est pas pareil.

> Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, dit Ed en levant la tête vers le visage de l'Ishbal.

Celui-ci lui sourit puis il se penche et l'embrasse amoureusement. Ed réalise alors combien il en avait envie et ce n'est que lorsqu'ils sont à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparent.

> Visiblement, je t'ai beaucoup manqué, dit Scar avec un sourire.

Ed lui sourit à nouveau puis il lève la main et la pose sur le moignon du bras droit de Scar, coupé à ras de l'épaule.

> Ils te l'ont raccourci ? demande-t-il.

> Oui, quand je leur ai dit que tu prévoyais de me faire installer un Automail, ils ont décidé, avec mon accord, je te rassure, de couper à hauteur de l'épaule. Ainsi, il n'y aura aucune gêne pour l'Automail.

> Moi aussi, on m'a enlevé ce qui me restait de mon bras, dit Ed en regardant son bras de métal. C'est Mamie Pinako qui l'a fait si je me souviens bien… Je lui demanderais de te construire un Automail sur mesure, ajoute-t-il.

Scar hoche la tête puis Ed dit :

> Bien, je dois aller voir Envy, installe-toi, si tu me cherche, je suis dans la chambre d'en face.

Nouveau hochement de tête de la part de Scar puis Ed quitte la pièce et entre dans celle d'en face. Il trouve Envy assit au bord du lit, apparemment pensif.

> Envy ? Tout va bien ?

> Ha, c'est toi, Ed, dit l'Homonculus en se redressant. Oui, oui, tout va bien, j'ai simplement mal au bas du dos, dans les reins mais c'est tout.

> Tu devrais manger une pierre, suggère Ed.

> Non, ce soir, tu l'intégreras directement à mon corps, dit Envy. Je sens que c'est plus efficace ainsi…

> Comme tu voudras, dit le Fullmetal avec un hochement de tête.

Il se baisse ensuite en face du garçon et pose ses mains sur les siennes en disant :

> Te tracasse pas, Envy… Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, je te le promets…

> Je voudrais te croire, Ed, crois-moi, dit Envy en serrant les mains d'Edward dans les siennes. Mais cela fait deux semaines que tu t'épuise à incorporer les pierres rouges directement dans mon corps… Je n'en ai bientôt plus et j'ai l'impression d'être… je ne sais pas… inutile.

Ed soupire puis il serre doucement les mains du garçon en guise d'encouragement avant de se relever et de le prendre contre lui.

Scar, à la porte, ne sait trop comment interpréter ce qu'il voit mais, faisant confiance à Winry, il n'éprouve aucune grande jalousie, simplement un petit pincement quelque part dans sa poitrine, envers l'Homonculus aux longs cheveux verts, d'autant plus que les larmes qui glissent surle visage blanc du garcon n'ont pas du tout l'air feint.

Peu avant le déjeuner, l'Ishbal intercepte son compagnon dans le salon alors que celui-ci redescend de l'étage.

> Ed, viens voir, s'il te plait.

> Oui ?

Ed fait un crochet pour entrer dans le salon et s'approche de Scar, étonné.

> Tu veux quoi ?

> Te parler, dit l'Ishbal.

> Me parler ? Ha ? Et pourquoi ?

> A propos d'Envy, répond Scar.

> Ecoute, dit Ed en comprenant. Tu n'as pas à être jaloux, tu sais…

> Je ne suis pas jaloux, ou à peine, dit Scar un peu vivement. C'est simplement que je suis là maintenant et que je refuse que tu passe tout ton temps avec lui. C'est Winry sa petite amie, pas toi, aux dernières nouvelles.

> Tu me fais quoi, là, Scar ? demande Ed en fronçant les sourcils. Tu dis ne pas être jaloux mais pour moi, ta réaction, c'est de la jalousie et rien d'autre.

> Ecoute, on va faire un deal, dit alors Scar. Durant les deux semaines que nous allons passer ici, ça sera lui ou moi, mais pas les deux, tu comprends ? Je refuse de te partager avec quelqu'un d'autre.

> Jaloux et possessif avec ça, marmonne Ed en soupirant.

> J'ai entendu, dit Scar.

> Bref ! Ecoute-moi deux minutes Scar, reprend le Fullmetal. Il y a deux semaines, Envy a faillit mourir, il était au bord du gouffre et si je n'avais pas été là, il serait mort et Winry serait inconsolable. Cependant, comme j'ai réussit à transmuter des pierres rouges avec celles qu'il avait recrachées, je me sens responsable de lui, tu comprends ? Il compte sur moi pour le remettre d'aplomb et c'est mon frère, Scar !

> Tu te calme ? demande alors une voix dans leur dos.

Ed se retourne et voit Mustang debout dans l'encadrement de la porte.

> C'est quoi ça ? demande-t-il. Une scène de ménage ? C'est du joli, vous n'êtes pas ensembles depuis deux semaines que vous vous disputez déjà. Bravo, à ce rythme là, vous êtes séparés à la fin des vacances.

> Mais ? dit Ed.

> Il n'y a pas de mais, dit alors Hawkeye en se montrant derrière Mustang. Roy a raison.

Elle entre dans la pièce, fait signe à Scar et à Mustang de les laisser puis s'approche d'Edward et attend que les deux hommes soient partis.

> Edward, dit-elle une fois sûre qu'il n'y a plus d'oreilles indiscrètes dans les environs. Essayez de comprendre un peu…

> Mais comprendre quoi ? dit Ed. Scar me demande de choisir entre Envy qui est dans un état mental affligeant, et lui ! Que voulez-vous que je fasse !

> Qui est votre compagnon, Edward ? Scar ou Envy ? C'est cela qu'il a voulu vous dire mais vous, vous n'avez pas compris parce que le sentiment que vous éprouvez envers Envy occulte tout le reste.

> Mais…

> Edward, s'occuper de son frère malade, c'est très bien, mais s'occuper de son compagnon c'est encore mieux, dit Hawkeye. Regardez-moi ! Mustang et moi sommes ensembles depuis guère plus longtemps que vous, mais je l'ai toujours fait passer avant mon chien ou ma carrière ! Si vous aimez une personne, vous devez toujours lui attribuer la première place dans vos priorités, sans quoi cette personne finira par se lasser et un jour ou l'autre, elle partira. Et, croyez-moi, ce n'est pas quand votre amour est partit qu'il faut réaliser que vous ne lui avez pas consacré beaucoup de temps. Et je sais de quoi je parle.

Ed baisse alors la tête puis il se tourne vers la fenêtre et soupire.

> Je ne sais pas, mademoiselle Hawkeye, dit-il. J'aime Scar, c'est indéniable, mais je veux aussi aider Envy…

> Winry est là pour ça, dit Hawkeye avec un sourire. C'est elle sa petite amie, pas vous. C'est à elle de s'occuper de lui comme c'est à vous de vous occuper de Scar et de lui trouver un Automail à sa taille. Maintenant que Scar est ici, vous devez rester avec lui et non plus passer votre temps avec Envy. Peut-être au début sera-t-il indulgent, peut-être comprendra-t-il ce qui vous pousse à faire cela, mais au fil des jours, il le supportera de moins en moins et un jour, il y aura des étincelles. Ce jour-là, ne vous étonnez pas s'il décide de partir.

> Mais je ne veux pas qu'il parte !

> Faites en sorte alors ! dit Hawkeye. Mettez Envy de côté et passer plus de temps avec Scar. Depuis que nous sommes arrivés, vous avez passé les trois quarts du temps avec Envy, je le sais, je vous ai vu.

Ed voulut démentir mais Hawkeye ne lui en avait pas laissé le choix, aussi a-t-il ravalé ses propos pour plutôt laisser échapper un grognement indistinct.

> Et ce n'est pas la peine de grogner, dit la jeune femme. C'est comme ça et c'est tout. Maintenant, allez voir Scar et dites-lui que vous allez vous occuper moins d'Envy et plus de lui. Je sais qu'Envy est dans un état inquiétant, je sais qu'il a besoin de votre Alchimie pour aller mieux, mais croyez-moi Ed, passer votre temps avec lui ne l'aidera pas à aller mieux. Et si jamais c'est le cas, ce sera au tour de Scar d'aller mal par la suite…

> D'aller mal ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

> C'est évident, non ? dit Hawkeye avec un sourire. S'il vous a demandé de moins vous occuper d'Envy, c'est parce qu'il vous aime et rien d'autre. Il n'a aucune envie de souffrir de vous aimer, d'autant plus qu'il l'a déjà vécu… Ed, réfléchissez, choisissez et décidez.

Elle lui fait ensuite un sourire puis quitte la pièce et Winry entre derrière elle.

> Winry, où est Scar ? demande Ed.

> Dehors, avec Mustang, répond la jeune fille en déposant une pile d'assiettes sur la table. Pourquoi ?

> Merci, répond Ed.

Et il sort de la maison en cherchant l'Ishbal du regard.

> Tiens, dit Mustang en regardant le blond venir vers eux. On dirait qu'il veut vous parler… Je vous laisse.

> Merci, dit Scar avec un signe de tête.

Mustang s'éloigne alors et Ed s'approche de Scar à grands pas. Il ne s'arrête même pas devant lui mais se blotti aussitôt dans ses bras en disant :

> Tu as raison, Scar, je ne dois pas te laisser de côté… Pardon.

Un peu étonné, l'Ishbal jette un coup d'œil à Mustang qui lui fait un signe d'encouragement, puis il dit :

> Ed… C'est bien d'avoir compris, mais maintenant, il faut le faire, d'accord ?

> Je vais essayer.

> Si tu veux, je peux mettre ma possessivité de côté et te laisser soigner Envy le matin, mais le reste de la journée, je veux que tu le passe avec moi, d'accord ?

Ed regarde l'Ishbal puis sourit avant de se redresser et capturer ses lèvres tendrement.

> Ed, dit Scar en brisant le contact. Nous ne sommes pas tout seuls…

> Ne t'inquiète pas, dit le Fullmetal avec un sourire. Tu ne crains absolument rien ici, et ce n'est pas Mamie Pinako qui va nous empêcher de nous aimer, crois-moi. Au contraire, pour elle, l'important c'est que ses enfants soient heureux.

> Ses enfants ? Tu n'es pas un Rockbell…

> Non, dit Ed avec un nouveau sourire. Je suis bien un Elric, mais elle nous a élevés à la mort de notre mère, Al et moi.

Scar hoche la tête puis Ed recule légèrement et repousse la veste de l'Ishbal. Il passe ensuite sa main sur l'épaule amputée en disant :

> Viens, allons voir Mamie Pinako pour savoir si elle a un Automail déjà prêt pour ton bras.

> Maintenant ?

> Pourquoi pas ?

> C'est que le voyage en train est fatigant, dit Scar. J'aurais aimé me reposer un peu…

> Tu ne veux pas déjeuner ? Il est bientôt l'heure…

> Si, je vais déjeuner, dit Scar. Mais après, je ferais bien une sieste. Tu comprends, pendant quatre ans, j'ai passé mon temps à dormir alors…

> D'accord, dit Ed.

Il embrasse alors l'Ishbal rapidement puis passe son bras sous le sien et tous deux retournent à la maison Rockbell d'où s'échappe une très bonne odeur de nourriture.

Après le déjeuner, Mustang, Hawkeye et Scar montent se reposer dans leurs chambres respectives. Mamie Pinako ne tarde pas à faire comme eux. Al et Winry partent en ville faire des courses et Ed monte au chevet d'Envy.

> Comment vas-tu ? demande-t-il en se baissant près du lit.

> Mieux, répond l'Homonculus en souriant légèrement. Mais c'est pas encore ça, j'ai mal partout et ça m'énerve, ajoute-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Ed sourit puis lui caresse le bras avant de quitter la chambre pour le laisser se reposer. Il va dans sa chambre et trouve Scar, affalé sur le lit, allongé sur le ventre, son bras dans le vide.

> Scar, dit le Fullmetal en souriant.

Remontant le bras à la peau tannée de son compagnon, il s'installe près de lui et ne tarde pas à s'endormir à son tour. A ce moment, la maison Rockbell est alors des plus calme, comme en pleine nuit alors qu'il n'est que deux heures de l'après-midi.

Quelques heures plus tard, Ed rouvre les yeux et regarde le réveil posé sur la table de chevet. Les aiguilles indiquent quatre heures et demi de l'après-midi.

Se tournant sur le dos, il tombe nez à nez avec Scar qui grogne et se tourne sur le dos avant de poser son unique bras sur ses yeux. Ed sourit puis il s'approche et pose sa tête sur le puissant torse de l'Ishbal qui pose son bras sur lui.

> Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? chuchote-t-il.

> A l'instant, répond Ed en relevant la tête. Bien dormi ?

> Comme un loir, répond Scar en souriant.

Ed se relève alors sur un bras et embrasse l'homme aux yeux rouges en souriant.

> Ici, personne ne nous dira quelque chose, dit-il en reculant. Je peux t'embrasser autant que je veux, on ne nous dérangera pas…

Et pour appuyer ses paroles, il embrasse à nouveau l'Ishbal qui se redresse et fait en sorte que le blond soit allongé sur le dos, presque sous lui.

> Tu sais quoi, Ed ? dit-il en brisant le baiser.

> Non, mais je vais le savoir, répond le Fullmetal avec un sourire.

> Je t'aime.

Ed sourit plus largement puis Scar l'embrasse et Ed glisse sa langue tout contre celle de l'Ishbal. Un baiser passionné s'en suit alors, rattrapant tous ceux zappés depuis deux longues semaines.

Un peu plus tard, quand ils descendent, c'est en s'embrassant furtivement et Winry, les regardant depuis le bas de l'escalier, se racle la gorge un peu bruyamment.

> Désolé, Winry, dit Ed en souriant à la jeune fille.

Lui et Scar finissent de descendre l'escalier et Winry dit :

> Envy veut te voir, Ed, il dit qu'il a mal au ventre et il a peur que les pierres…

> Merci Winry, dit Ed.

Il se tourne alors vers Scar, guettant une autorisation. Scar le regarde puis hoche la tête et Ed remonte à l'étage.

> Il vous a demandé une autorisation ? demande Winry, étonnée.

> Oui, répond Scar sans s'étendre plus sur le sujet.

Comprenant que la discussion s'arrête là, Winry dit :

> Peut-être voulez-vous manger quelque chose, Scar ?

> J'aimerais bien, oui, répond l'Ishbal avec un sourire pour la jeune femme.

> Venez, dit-elle en s'éloignant vers la cuisine.

Cependant, Ed est auprès d'Envy qui pleure littéralement de douleur, plié en deux sur son lit, serrant son oreiller contre son ventre dans l'espoir de, sinon la faire passer, atténuer la douleur.

> Ed, putain, dis-moi pourquoi je souffre comme ça… gémit l'Homonculus en serrant un peu plus l'oreiller contre son ventre. Ed…

> Je ne sais pas, Envy, répond Ed, ne sachant que faire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi…

Il est coupé dans sa phrase par un cri du garçon qui se tourne sur l'autre flanc en gémissant.

> Calme-toi, Envy, calme-toi, dit Ed en posant une main sur son bras et l'autre sur sa cuisse. Plus tu t'agite et plus tu as mal…

> Comment veux-tu que je me calme ! s'exclame soudain l'Homonculus. J'ai l'impression qu'on fouille mes entrailles avec un couteau et toi tu me dis de me calmer !

> Ca suffit ! dit alors Ed. Tais-toi maintenant !

L'Homonculus serre alors les dents et se recroqueville un peu plus de douleur. Ile se tourne à nouveau sur l'autre flanc et Ed pose une main sur son bras crispé.

> Je suis désolé Envy, dit-il. Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

> J'en sais rien, utilise ton Alchimie, je sais pas, dit Envy, les mâchoires serrées.

> Je ne peux pas, dit Ed. Si j'utilise mon Alchimie pure sur toi, je risque d'activer ton Cercle d'Ourobouros et tu risque de passer en mode bersek, et je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… Je pense que les pierres n'étaient pas assez puissantes… Il t'en faudrait des neuves mais je ne sais pas où en trouver…

> Chez Dante, dit Envy. Elle doit sûrement avoir de quoi en fabriquer…

> Mais la maison de Dante est à de kilomètres d'ici… dit Ed. Il nous faudrait plusieurs jours pour y aller…

> Fait-le, dit Winry en apparaissant à la porte de la chambre. Va chercher de quoi fabriquer de nouvelles pierres et revient le plus vite possible. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'il meure, Ed.

> Moi non plus, crois-moi, dit Ed. Mais il me faudrait plus de deux jours de train pour atteindre Dublith, puis une bonne journée pour fouiller la maison de Dante de fond en comble…

> Fait ce que tu as à faire, Ed, dit Scar en apparaissant derrière Winry.

> Mais ?

> Écoute, nous en parlerons plus tard, dit Scar. Fait ce que tu as décidé, va chez… Dante, et ramène ce qu'il faut pour le remettre sur pieds.

Touché par la confiance de Scar, Ed se lève et va l'enlacer. Il l'embrasse ensuite puis part aussitôt pour la gare de Rizenbull avec Alphonse.

> Vous devez vraiment l'aimer pour avoir changé d'avis aussi vite, dit Winry avec un sourire.

Scar hausse un sourcil puis lui offre un petit sourire et la jeune fille reprend :

> Venez, descendons, Envy doit se reposer maintenant. Nous allons nous occuper de votre bras, si vous le voulez bien.

L'Ishbal hoche la tête puis il quitte la chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui. Envy s'enfonce au fond de son lit et ferme les yeux en essayant de dormir un peu. Il sait qu'Ed fat tout son possible pour l'aider, mais il a peur, au fond de lui, que le blond n'arrive pas à le sauver des griffes de la mort malgré tous ses efforts.

* * *

Et voilà ! A mercredi !

Phenix


	8. Chapter 8

Desolée de pas avoir updaté hier comme prévu mais j'ai eut un imprevu qui m'a empeché de me connecter de tout l'après-midi. Mais je poste aujourd'hui et tout rentre dans l'ordre lol ! Par contre, pour cette fic, si je l'update pas mecredi prochain, vous inquietez pas, c'est que le chapitre 9 est pas finit..

Voilà ! RAR :

**PIAF** : Le problème est reglé, lol ! Le voilà le prochain chapitre ! Kisu !

**HAWKEYE** : Pour Envy qui devient humain, je ne pense pas que je vais l'utiliser, ou tout du moins pas dans cette fic. C'est vrai que ç ferait bizarre que celui qui est censé être mechant devienne humain et que le "gentil" de l'histoire, à savoir Al, reste dans sa boîte de conserve. Mais peut-etre dans une autre fic, qui sait ? lol ! Sinon, Si Scar est jaloux d'Envy, c'est tout simplement parce qu'il n'a pas envie de voir Ed s'eloigner de lui. Je part du principe que Scar, à cause de la guerre dans son peuple, n'a jamais été trop gâté côté amour parental ou fraternel. Il est ensuite tombé amoureux de l'humaine qui est a l'origine de Lust ( enfin je crois ) mais elle appartenais déja à son frère. J'estime qu'il a le droit d'être un peu jaloux pour pouvoir proteger son envers Edward. Vàlà ! Kisu !

**ONARLUCA** : Je vais rougir... T'es pas obligée de sauter sur ma fic dès que je poste un chapitre, tu sais lol ! Mais ca me fait plaisir que tu aime la lire. Kisu !

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Ed voyagea pendant deux jours entiers à bord d'un train miteux qui grinçait de partout et dont les sièges couinaient à chaque balancement du wagon. Quand il arrive à Dublith, il est accueillit par Maître Izumi et son mari. La femme porte son bébé dans ses bras et, sans plus attendre, ils prennent la route qui conduit à l'ancienne demeure de Dante.

Arrivés devant la maison, des souvenirs refont surface dans l'esprit d'Ed, notamment Greed, l'Homonculus qu'il avait tué sans le vouloir dans cette maison, mais il les chasse bien vite et force la porte de la grande maison à présent à l'abandon.

A l'intérieur, l'air sent l'absence, la mort… Une désagréable odeur qui fait plisser le nez de Ed et de Maître Izumi, le mari de celle-ci étant resté dehors avec l'enfant.

Le Maître et son élève passèrent toute la matinée à fouiller les étages de la maison, à retourner tous les tiroirs, les matelas et autres.

Tout en faisant les chambres, Ed tombe sur celle qui avait du appartenir à Envy du temps où Dante vivait ici avec eux, et le Fullmetal en profite pour rassembler les affaires de l'Homonculus en vue de les ramener. Dans la chambre de Lust, il trouve le médaillon qui contient une lèche des cheveux de celle que le frère de Scar avait essayée de faire revenir à la vie, et il est tenté de le prendre. Il se tâte un moment et c'est Maître Izumi qui le décide en l'appelant du rez-de-chaussée. Fourrant le médaillon dans sa poche, il rejoint la jeune femme et ils descendent explorer les sous-sols.

> Bingo ! dit Ed en ouvrant une porte au hasard. Regardez, Maître Izumi.

La femme entre dans la vaste pièce derrière Ed et reste bouche bée. Devant elle, une dizaine d'énormes fût en verre remplis d'un liquide rose rayonnent malgré l'absence de lumière.

> C'est ce qui fabrique les pierres pour les Homonculus, dit Ed en s'approchant.

Il pose ses mains sur la vitre de l'un des fûts et soudain, celui-ci tombe en arrière.

> Ed ! s'exclame Maître Izumi quand le fût se brise au sol en répandant sa substance visqueuse sur le sol de dalles grises.

Ed s'excuse puis se dirige vers un autre fût et tourne la molette à sa base. Une boule de liquide rouge se forme alors puis tombe au sol. Ed s'en saisit et sent la pureté de la pierre rouge.

> Prenons-en le plus possible, dit Ed en sortant un grand sac en plastique (_ n/a: je sais pas si ça existe chez eux mais bon... _ ) du sac qu'il portait sur l'épaule. Il en faut un maximum pour, d'une remettre Envy sur pieds, et de deux pour qu'il puisse ensuite vivre normalement le plus longtemps possible.

Maître Izumi hoche la tête puis soudain, une idée lui traverse l'esprit.

> Hé ! Ed ! Pourquoi ne pas carrément prendre un ou deux de ces fûts ?

> Moi je veux bien, dit Ed. Mais je ne m'appelle pas Armstrong, moi…

> Toi non, mais mon mari est assez fort pour soulever deux de ces fûts sans aucun problèmes… dit Maître Izumi avec un sourire.

Ed considère la question un moment puis finit par accepter et se dirige vers un autre fût. Il remplit son sac à ras-bord de la pierre non terminée puis le ferme et en tire un autre de son sac à dos.

Quand Maître Izumi revient d'aller chercher son mari qui attendait patiemment dehors, Ed avait rempli trois sacs de substance rouge et finissait de remplir le quatrième.

> C'est ça qu'il faut sortir, dit Maître Izumi à son mari.

L'homme hoche la tête puis se dirige vers les fûts et en prend un sous son bras comme s'il portait un simple traversin. Il en prend ensuite un second sous son autre bras puis se dirige vers les escaliers en colimaçon qui permettent de remonter à la surface. Cependant, avec deux fûts sous les bras, il n'arriverait certainement pas en haut sans les érafler voire les briser.

Regardant autour de lui, Ed avise le mur et se sert de son Alchimie pour le faire exploser. Aussitôt, la lumière entre dans la pièce jusqu'à maintenant seulement éclairée par les fûts remplis de ce liquide rose.

> Oh, très bien, Ed, dit le mari de Maître Izumi. Ca sera certainement plus pratique que dans les escaliers.

> Mais de rien, répond Ed avec un sourire.

> Je vais déposer ça à la voiture, je reviens prendre les sacs, dit l'homme gigantesque en s'éloignant d'un pas aussi tranquille que s'il transportait deux sacs de commissions

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient chez Maître Izumi. Le soleil commençait déjà à décliner et Ed s'en étonna. Il n'avait pas du tout vu le temps passer.

La jeune femme invita Ed à dîner avec eux, le train pour Rizenbull ne partant qu'à la nuit bien tombée, aux environs de neuf heures.

> Tu peux appeler chez Winry si tu veux, dit Maître Izumi. Le repas n'est pas encore prêt.

> Merci, Maître, répond Ed.

Il se dirige alors dans la salle à manger et prend le combiné du téléphone. C'est Mamie Pinako qui décroche et elle lui annonce que Winry n'est pas disponible. Envy est au plus mal et « qu'il faut qu'il se ramène le plus vite possible ! » dixit la vieille femme.

> Maître Izumi, dit Ed. Ca va mal chez moi, Envy est mal en point…

> Je m'en doutais, en voyant ta tête, dit la jeune femme. Mais tu ne peux rien faire pour l'instant. Le train ne sera là que dans deux heures… Allons, assieds-toi et mange. Après, tu iras te reposer un moment sur le sofa dans le salon.

Ed soupire puis mange son dîner sans grand appétit. Par contre, il profite de sa « sieste » avec délectation, ayant le dos complètement noué et ses automails un peu coincés à force de travailler sans relâche depuis le matin.

A la nuit, Maître Izumi vient réveiller Ed et tous deux prennent ensuite le chemin de la gare. Les deux fûts de pierre philosophale non achevée ont étés enveloppés dans de grands draps et solidement attachés sur une palette. Les sacs ont, eux, étés mis dans de grandes caisses et le tout était empilé à côté des fûts dans le wagon-soute du train.

Le contrôleur ne leur pose aucune question sur le chargement, il avait bien trop à faire, les voyageurs semblant tous vouloir partir le plus vite possible, allez savoir pourquoi.

Quand Ed eut dit au revoir à ses deux Sensei, il monte dans le train et re belote pour deux jours entier de voyage dans un vieux train peu confortable.

Cependant, à Rizenbull, Envy s'était mis à délirer. Il appelait Lust dans son délire, bien que hurler serait le terme le plus approprié.

> Je n'en peux plus ! s'écrie Winry en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles. Mais qu'il arrête d'appeler comme ça, je vous en supplie… Elle est morte, Lust est morte…

Pour Scar aussi les appels d'Envy étaient plus que durs à supporter, mais, contrairement à Winry, il ne laissait pas ses sentiments déborder. En effet, entendre quelqu'un appeler en hurlant la personne que l'on a aimée à en mourir et qui d'ailleurs, est morte, n'est pas très confortable.

Scar pose son front sur son bras replié sur la table. A sa droite, Mamie Pinako est occupée à ajuster ce qui sera désormais le nouveau membre superieur de l'Ishbal : un Automail d'une taille impressionnante, mais parfaitement égale au bras gauche.

> Sacrénom ! tonne soudain Pinako en aplatissant littéralement une clé à molette sur la table.

> Que se passe-t-il ? demande Scar.

> Il y a que j'en ai assez d'entendre ce garçon appeler cette femme comme un enfant appellerais sa mère ! rugit Mamie Pinako en sautant de la chaise sur laquelle elle était montée pour régler les vis et écrous de l'épaule de Scar. Winry, va le faire taire ! dit-elle en suite d'un ton rude.

Mais Winry secoue énergiquement la tête. Elle est terrifiée et c'est Scar qui se dévoue finalement, Alphonse étant partit on ne sais où mais certainement loin de la maison.

> Envy, dit Scar en entrant dans la chambre.

> Lust ! Lust ! s'écrie l'Homonculus en guise de réponse. Lust !

> Envy !

La grosse voix de Scar surprend Envy qui se fige aussitôt sur le lit. Les yeux hagards, le corps brillant de sueur et emmêlé dans ses draps, il ne bouge plus d'un millimètre et Scar s'approche du lit.

> Envy, si tu ne te tais pas dans l'instant, je te bâillonne, dit-il à mi-voix, comme une menace. Ed va bientôt revenir, alors tu te la ferme et tu nous laisse en paix, ok ? Winry va finir par pêter un câble si tu continue à appeler Lust comme ça.

Envy ne dit rien, ne regarde même pas Scar qui se penche et saisit le drap froissé. Il tire un grand coup dessus, faisant bondir Envy, puis il réajuste le drap sur le corps de l'Homonculus figé.

Soudain, Envy ouvre la bouche et prend une profonde inspiration. Aussitôt, Scar lui plaque sa main sur la bouche et Envy se met à crier mais son cri est étouffé par la large main de l'Ishbal.

> Je t'avais prévenu, dit Scar.

Envy se tait soudain et cligne des yeux. Ses mains se referment alors sur le poignet métallique de Scar et celui-ci relâche la pression de sa main. L'instant d'après, Envy est accroché au T-shirt de l'Ishbal qui n'ose plus bouger.

> Tue-moi, supplie le garçon. Je t'en prie, tue-moi…

> Mais t'es grave comme gars, toi ! dit Scar, horrifié.

Il repousse violemment Envy qui atterrit un peu durement sur le matelas. Le garçon se tourne ensuite dos à l'homme et se met à pleurer comme un enfant.

Scar plisse légèrement les yeux puis se relève et quitte la chambre en fermant la porte. Il redescend dans la salle à manger où Winry, qui s'est levée, fait les cents pas sur le tapis du salon. Mamie Pinako, remontée sur sa chaise à l'entente des pas de l'Ishbal dans l'escalier, se remet à son travail qui est de terminer les derniers réglages du bras mécanique de l'homme.

> Ca fait cinq jours qu'il est partit, dit la vieille femme en donnant un tour de clé sur un des écrous dissimulés sous le bras de l'homme. Il a dit qu'il fallait deux jours de train pour aller jusque chez cette femme et un jour pour fouiller la maison. S'il met deux jours pour rentrer, il devrait arriver aujourd'hui.

> Je t'en prie, mamie, puisse-tu dire vrai, dit Winry en la regardant d'un œil larmoyant. Je ne supporte plus de l'entendre pleurer, gémir, appeler cette… Lust, que je ne connais même pas. Au fait, Scar ? Qui est-elle ? Vous la connaissez ?

Scar regarde la jeune femme puis hoche la tête :

> Oui, je la connaissais, répond-il. Elle était ce qui est né de la transmutation ratée qu'a fait mon frère pour tenter de ressusciter sa bien-aimée emportée par la maladie.

Winry regarde l'homme aux yeux rouges et à la cicatrice sur le front, puis elle hoche la tête et ne dit rien d'autre, comme si elle avait sentit qu'insister sur cette femme serait déplacé.

Ed arrive à la gare un peu après midi. Il est épuisé, a mal partout, mais sa mission n'est pas encore achevée. Il doit, avant de se reposer, rentrer chez les Rockbell avec la pierre inachevée et en faire ingurgiter assez à Envy pour qu'il soit remit d'aplomb.

Avec l'aide de Scar et Al, venus en renfort sur un coup de téléphone du Fullmetal, Ed regagne donc la maison en trimbalant les sacs et, pour Al et Scar, les deux barriques qui furent entreposées dans la cave. Le contenu des sacs fut transvasé dans une grande cuve en métal et aussitôt, Winry monta un grand bocal de pierres rouges à son compagnon.

Pendant que celui-ci les dévorait littéralement, Ed prenait un peu de bon temps dans les bras de son propre compagnon, dans le salon de la maison où tout le monde attendait que Winry redescende.

Assit dans un coin du large sofa, Scar a entouré Ed, appuyé contre lui, de ses bras, et le blond n'est pas loin de s'endormir, caressant distraitement le nouveau bras de son compagnon.

Hawkeye et Mustang sont encore là, ayant fait différer leur arrivée à Aquroya afin de voir ce qui allait advenir d'Envy, et, Black Hayate sur les genoux, Hawkeye regarde le jeune alchimiste avec sympathie.

Celui-ci dodeline de la tête un peu trop souvent et Den se permet de le réveiller en lui sautant dessus, faisant sursauter et Ed, et Scar qui repousse le chien à l'Automail.

> Vas-t-en, Den, dit-il en le repoussant sous la gorge.

> Den, dit Mamie Pinako. Viens, mon chien.

Den la regarde puis descend ses pattes avant du sofa et la rejoint. Il s'assoit à ses pieds et quémande une caresse d'un petit couinement.

La vieille femme lui caresse le crâne en souriant légèrement quand des pas se font entendre dans les escaliers. L'instant d'après, Envy apparaît, sur ses jambes, Winry accrochée à son bras et tout sourire.

> Envy ! dit Mamie Pinako en bondissant de sa chaise.

Den sursaute et se précipite sur le jeune homme qui s'accroupi et enlace le cou du chien.

Ed se lève et s'approche à son tour. Envy le regarde puis se relève et se tourne vers lui. Il l'enlace alors furtivement en disant :

> Merci Ed, merci du fond du cœur, tu m'as sauvé la vie.

Ed serre Envy contre lui et sourit.

L'Homonculus recule ensuite et son regard croise celui de Scar. Aussitôt, Envy baisse la tête et recule près de Winry. Ed rejoint son compagnon et le sermonne d'un regard dur mais Scar n'en tient pas compte. Il se contente de passer un bras autour du cou du Fullmetal en regardant Envy, d'un air de dire « Propriété Privée ». L'Homonculus crispe légèrement sa mâchoire mais la main de Winry sur son bras le dissuade de lancer une pique.

Al, Hawkeye et Mustang regardent les deux jeunes hommes se défier du regard quand soudain, Black Hayate se met à aboyer furieusement, contre la baie vitrée semble-t-il. Cependant, il n'en est rien.

> On dirait qu'on a de la visite, dit Mamie Pinako en s'approchant du petit chien noir et blanc qui, malgré sa taille, n'est plus un bébé. Je vais voir.

Et elle quitte le salon. Jugeant préférable, Ed en fait autant en traînant Scar derrière lui. Tous deux montent à l'étage et Ed dit, une fois en haut de l'escalier :

> Scar, à l'avenir, cesse de jouer à ce petit jeu avec Envy. C'est très embarrassant, et pour moi et pour Winry. Crois-moi, il n'a aucune envie de m'éloigner de toi, cesse donc d'être aussi jaloux.

Scar grogne quelque chose puis Ed bâille et entre dans la chambre. Scar le suit au moment où il ferme la porte et, en bas des escaliers, Mustang soupire en jetant un coup d'œil à sa compagne.

> Ca va être dur, dit-il en entrant dans la cuisine, histoire de voir s'il ne reste pas quelques chose du déjeuner qu'il pourrait grignoter.

Hawkeye hoche la tête en soupirant puis elle appelle Black Hayate et pénètre à son tour dans la cuisine. Elle en ressort une minute plus tard avec une balle rouge dans la main, et suivie de Den et Black Hayate.

Le regard brun de la jeune femme se pose sur l'entrée du chemin menant à la maison des Rockbell et elle voit une grande forme sombre, vêtue d'une longue cape et d'un capuchon rabattu sur la tête. Mamie Pinako, qui est de moitié plus petite que la haute forme, discute avec lui – ou elle – puis la forme repart en laissant un colis à la vieille femme.

La jeune femme blonde se détourne ensuite et appelle les deux chiens. Elle leur montre la balle puis la lance avec force et les deux chiens démarrent sur les chapeaux de roues.

Dans la chambre d'Ed, cependant, l'heure est à la sieste.

Couché sur son lit, torse nu, Ed ronfle comme un bien heureux et Scar, assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le dos contre le chambranle, le regarde. Pour rien au monde il ne le réveillerait tant le plaisir de le voir si tranquille lui est grand.

Souriant légèrement, Scar tourne la tête et regarde dehors. Il entend Hawkeye siffler les chiens puis leur dire d'aller chercher la balle. Il ne peut pas les voir s'amuser, ils sont de l'autre côté de la maison. Cependant, entendre Hawkeye rire et féliciter les chiens lui met du baume au cœur, ce cœur resté trop longtemps dans le noir, au propre comme au figuré.

Jamais il ne remerciera assez Ed de lui avoir ainsi dégelé le cœur, et surtout, surtout, de lui avoir sauvé la vie et permis d'en recommencer une nouvelle auprès de lui.

Soupirant, Scar se lève alors et va se rasseoir sur la chaise de bois devant le bureau posé près de la porte-fenêtre qui donne sur un balcon partagé par la chambre d'Alphonse.

Prenant un cadre posé sur le bureau, il le regarde puis le repose. La photo représente Ed et Al, alors jeunes, entourés par Trisha, leur mère et Hohenheim, leur père. C'était une des rares photos où il y avait Hohenheim, aujourd'hui passé de l'autre côté de la Porte corps et âme. Oh ! Il n'était pas mort, loin de là ! Simplement, personne ne sait comment faire pour le faire revenir dans ce monde-ci ou aller le chercher. Ed avait bien laissé entendre qu'il essayerait un jour mais les personnes qui avaient alors entendu cette phrase – quelques militaires – lui avaient vivement conseillé d'oublier ça.

Regardant Ed, Scar se demande alors s'ils vont tous deux rester suffisamment longtemps ensemble pour qu'ils aient eux aussi quelques photos à transmettre à la génération suivante, s'il y en avait une.

S'adossant contre le dossier en bois plus clair que le reste, l'Ishbal passe une jambe sur l'autre et regarde ensuite son Automail tout neuf, installé le matin même après plusieurs jours de travail pour Mamie Pinako et Winry, la jeune fille ne demandant pas mieux qu'à s'occuper pour ne plus entendre Envy et ses pleurs qui lui tordaient le cœur comme on tord une serpillière.

Faisant jouer ses doigts, il apprécie le travail de minutie opéré par la vieille femme et sa petite-fille. Elles se sont littéralement mises en quatre pour lui alors qu'elles n'avaient de lui que des idées plus que préconçues.

Les remerciant mentalement, il se lève, empoigne une veste, l'endosse puis s'approche du lit où ronfle allégrement son bien-aimé. Il se penche, l'embrasse sur le front puis quitte la chambre.

Au rez-de-chaussée, sur la terrasse, Mustang et Alphonse prennent le soleil, assis à même le sol, adossés au mur de la maison, quand ils voient Scar passer la baie vitrée en regardant autour de lui.

> Tu as largué Ed ? demanda Al.

> Pas du tout, il pionce comme une souche, répond l'Ishbal. Vous ne l'entendez pas ronfler ?

Mustang sourit légèrement puis il est soudain assaillit par Black Hayate qui lui lâche une balle bien gluante sur les genoux.

> Oh non, je ne joue pas moi, dit l'ancien Général de Brigade. C'est à Riza que tu dois apporter la balle.

Et sur ce, il prend la balle rouge et la relance en direction de Den qui l'attrape au vol. Black Hayate saute sur l'autre chien et tous deux font une culbute qui fait sourire les deux hommes et plisser les yeux d'Alphonse en guise de sourire.

> Alors Scar ? demande Mustang. Il te va ce bras ?

L'Ishbal regarde sa main de fer gris dépassant de la manche beige de sa veste puis il hoche la tête et Al dit :

> A défaut de toujours bien vous entendre, Ed et toi, vous aurez au moins une chose en commun, un Automail à la place du bras droit.

> J'ignorais que tu faisais dans l'humour, dit Scar, un poil irrité.

> Tu es de mauvaise humeur ? demanda Mustang.

> Non, répond Scar. Pourquoi cette question ?

Mustang fronce les sourcils et Al se lève. L'armure géante passe près de Scar de son pas pesant et Mustang demande ensuite, une fois qu'Al est partit :

> Tu as quelque chose contre Alphonse ?

Scar soupire :

> Mais pourquoi ces questions ? demande-t-il. Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur et je n'ai rien contre Alphonse…

> Mais alors pourquoi lui avoir répondu ? Tu aurais pu sourire ou simplement hocher la tête, je n'en sais rien…

> Ecoutez, Mustang, dit Scar. Ma vie ne vous regarde pas. Je suis simplement un peu fatigué point final. Je n'ai plus l'habitude d'avoir un bras droit et Ed revient en me faisant la morale.

> Ok, ok ! dit Mustang en se levant. Je n'ai rien dit. Mais avoue quand même qu'Ed a raison. Pardon, mais je l'ai entendu te dire de cesser d'être jaloux d'Envy, et je trouve qu'il a raison.

Scar fronce les sourcils puis croise les bras.

> Scar, Ed t'aime, c'est indéniable, mais Envy est son frère malgré les apparences. Et il ne sera jamais rien d'autre que son frère. Tu devrais pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il peut ressentir pour Envy, toi qui as eut un frère…

> A quoi bon vous escrimer à me faire la morale ? demande alors Scar. Je ne veux pas qu'Ed s'approche d'Envy, point final. Frère ou pas, il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser.

> Si tu le dis, soupire Mustang. Mais tu ne viendras pas te plaindre quand il t'aura envoyé balader.

Scar fronce à nouveau les sourcils puis se détourne et s'éloigne de la maison.

> Quelle tête de mule, dit Winry en s'approchant de Mustang. Avec Ed, ils font la paire. Franchement, Monsieur Mustang, j'ai encore du mal à comprendre pourquoi Ed a ainsi provoqué ses supérieurs pour le sauver de l'échafaud ? Qu'est-ce qui lui a prit ?

> Je l'ignore, Winry, dit Mustang. Mais je pense que nous ne le saurons jamais.

> Peut-être qu'en tannant un peu Ed… hasarde la jeune femme.

> Mauvaise idée, dit Envy en apparaissant derrière sa compagne.

> Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? demande Mustang en haussant un sourcil.

> Je ne sais pas, une sorte de pressentiment, répond l'Homonculus en haussant les épaules. Je crois qu'ils ont bien assez à faire avec eux-même sans qu'on vienne les déranger avec nos questions qui pourraient être gênantes.

> Tu es devenu raison ? demande Winry en saisissant les bras que le garçon avait passé autour de sa taille.

> Raison ? Non, simplement que Ed et Scar ont des caractères trop différents pour être en concordance dès le début de leur relation. J'ai l'impression que le ton va hausser souvent entre eux parce que d'une, Scar semble jaloux et possessif et que de deux, Ed est prêt à tout pour racheter son absence auprès de sa famille.

> Bon raisonnement, dit Mustang avec un hochement de tête. Et tu crois qu'on devrait les laisser se dépatouiller de leurs histoires tout seul ?

> Sans aucun doute.

Tous trois se tournent vers le propriétaire de la voix et Winry rougit instantanément. C'était Ed qui avait parlé.

La jeune fille baisse aussitôt la tête et Ed dit, les bras croisés :

> Vous ne savez donc pas qu'il est impoli de parler des absents ?

> Pardon, Ed, dit Winry.

> Et… puis-je savoir pourquoi vous parlez de moi ? demande-t-il ensuite.

Mustang détourne la tête vers Hawkeye et Envy fait mine de s'intéresser à autre chose.

> Ok, dit Ed.

Il place alors ses mains l'une près de l'autre et Winry dit:

> Ca va, ça va, oui on parlait de toi mais pas en mal je t'assure…

> C'est vrai, dit Mustang. Nous parlions de Scar et toi…

Le visage d'Edward se ferma aussitôt et il dit :

> Vous savez ce qu'il ya savoir, notre vie n'est pas vos affaires.

> Evidemment, dit Envy. Mais on se demandait juste si il n'y avait pas quelque chose à faire pour pas que vous vous disputiez, c'est tout.

> Ce ne sont pas vos oignons, dit Ed en fronçant les sourcils. Si j'ai besoin de chaperons, je vous appellerais.

Et il se détourne alors et rentre dans la maison.

> Il semble furieux, dit Envy.

> C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, dit Winry. Il ne le montre pas mais là, il est sûrement au bord de la crise de nerfs…

La jeune fille n'est pas loin du tout de la vérité, cependant.

Traversant la maison, Ed ressort de l'autre côté, et cherche Scar du regard. Il le voit aussitôt assit sur le muret entourant la propriété, juste à l'entrée du chemin, et il s'y dirige.

> Viens avec moi, toi, dit-il en lui passant devant sans s'arrêter.

> Moi ? dit Scar en se redressant.

> Non, le Pape, répond Ed. ( _n/a : ils ont un pape, eux, au fait ?_ )

Scar le regarde alors s'éloigner et il se lève. En deux enjambées, il le rattrape et le saisit par le bras.

> Oh Ed ! Tu vas où comme ça ? Et depuis quand tu me parle aussi sèchement ?

Surprit, Ed se retourne et le son regard d'ambre accroche les iris rouge sang de l'Ishbal. Il se sent alors aussitôt fondre et, lançant ses bras autour du cou de l'homme, il dit :

> Excuses-moi. Pardon, mais c'est la faute à Mustang, Envy et Winry aussi…

> Ha ?

Scar repousse son compagnon et Ed se détourne.

> Ils parlaient de moi quand je me suis levé, dit Ed. Enfin de nous.

> De nous ? Et pourquoi donc ?

> Ils se demandaient s'ils ne devaient pas fourrer leur nez entre nous, dit Ed en se retournant vers Scar.

Celui-ci fronce les sourcils, et Ed répond à la question muette :

> Ils pensent qu'on arrivera jamais à s'entendre.

> Et toi, tu en pense quoi ? demande Scar.

Ed le regarde en haussant les sourcils, un peu surprit par la question, puis il dit :

> Ca fait même pas un mois qu'on est ensembles, Scar, on a tout le temps qu'on veut pour s'entendre…

> Oui, d'accord, mais est-ce que tu n'aimerais pas toi, qu'on renforce ce qu'il y a entre nous ?

> En faisant quoi, Scar ? demande Ed. Il n'y a que le temps qui peut nous souder l'un a l'autre comme un vrai couple… Petit à petit, nous apprendrons à nous connaître et bientôt, tu n'auras plus de secrets pour moi comme je n'en aurais plus pour toi.

> Bien sûr, je le conçois, dit Scar. Le temps renforce les liens, mais regarde Mustang et Hawkeye… Ca fait combien de temps qu'ils se connaissent ?

> Oh, je sais pas… une bonne dizaine d'années…

> Et ça fait combien de temps qu'ils sont ensembles ?

> Un peu plus d'un mois je crois. Mais pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

> Réfléchit dans ta petite tête, Edward, dit Scar en lui tapotant le front de son index. Ils se connaissent depuis dix ans, on va dire, mais ils ne sont ensembles que depuis un mois…

Les rouages dans l'esprit d'Edward se mettent alors à tourner à toute vitesse et soudain, la lumière se fait et il rougit violement.

> Mais je… dit-il. Non, Scar, non… Pas encore…

> Ed… supplie presque l'Ishbal en lui prenant les mains.

> Scar, je suis désolé, dit Ed. J'ai beau t'aimer de tout mon cœur, je ne peux pas encore… sauter le pas. Et ce n'est pas faute d'y avoir pensé, crois-moi. Mais je ne peux pas.

> Tu as peur, Ed ?

Le Fullmetal regarde alors son compagnon en haussant un sourcil étonné, puis il rougità nouveauen baissant la tête. L'Ishbal le prend alors dans ses bras et le serre contre lui en disant :

> Excuses-moi, je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser à ce point. Ce n'était qu'une pensée anodine, n'y voit rien de mal là-dedans…

Ed se blottit entre les bras dissemblables et soudain, il se met à rire. Un rire incontrôlable, nerveux, qui oblige Scar à l'éloigner de lui en le tenant à bout de bras.

Ecroulé, Ed s'accroupi soudain au sol en se tenant le ventre d'une main, l'autre posée au sol. Scar sent un peu de frustration monter en lui, due au fait qu'il ignore totalement pourquoi son compagnon s'est soudain mit à rire ainsi.

> Ed, pourquoi ris-tu ainsi ? C'est frustrant…

> Pardon, Scar, dit Ed entre deux hoquets. Mais cette scène était tellement… insolite… toi et moi discutant d'une chose aussi intime au beau milieu d'un chemin de terre… Excuses-moi, mais c'est trop drôle.

Et son rire repart de plus belle. Souriant, Scar croise les bras et attend que le fou rire de son compagnon cesse avant de le surprendre en le hissant sur son épaule.

> Scar ! Fais-moi descendre ! dit le Fullmetal qui ne riait plus du tout à présent. Où tu m'emmène ? Fais-moi descendre !

> Dis donc toi ? dit soudain une voix métallique.

Scar se tourne sur le côté et voit Alphonse s'approcher.

> Qu'est-ce que tu fais à mon frère ?

> Ne t'inquiète pas, Alphonse, je ne lui fais rien de mal, dit Scar en faisant un clin d'œil à l'armure géante.

Al penche légèrement la tête sur le côté puis il fait un signe de son casque et Scar s'éloigne en tenant toujours Ed sur son épaule, comme un vulgaire sac de patates.

Résigné, Edward se laisse transporter, les bras croisés sous son menton. Finalement, Scar le dépose sur le sol, près d'un gros chêne et s'assoit près de lui en disant :

> Tu vois un inconvénient à passer quelques heures tranquillement avec moi ?

> Mais ? dit Ed.

L'Ishbal sourit alors mystérieusement puis il prend dans la poche de sa veste un petit sac de cuir qu'il tend au jeune homme devant lui. Ed le prend et le retourne dans main gauche. Un hoquet de surprise s'échappe de sa gorge et il plonge alors sur Scar en l'entourant de ses bras, son poing gauche serré sur un anneau d'argent.

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors, vous ne pensez quoi ? N'oubliez pas de reviewer !

A mercredi peut-etre si le chapitre 9 est finit, sinon à bientot !

Phenix


	9. Chapter 9

Me revoilà enfin avec le chapitre neuf ! Après deux mois d'absence, je suis impardonnable ! Et non contente d'être affreusement en retard, je vous livre un chapitre qui fait à peine six pages de long. Bouh ! Honte à moi, franchement. Enfin, je crois que mon inspi est repartie cette fois-ci et pour le prochain chapitre, je vais essayer de faire un lemon pour me faire pardonner. Voilà

RAR :

**ONARLUCA** : bon je sais, je suis en retard de quelques semaines, mais bon... chuis pardonnée ? lol

**PIAF** : Voilà la suite et encore milles pardons pour le retard monstrueux !

**HAWKEYE **: Ouais, voir Ed mort de rire... Je me suis bine marrée ne relisant ce chapitre. Je te jure, ma soeur se demandait ce qui m'arrivait, lol ! Ah oui et pardon pour le retard !

**OBSCURA** : Hem... Heureusement que tu me dit que tu te choute par parce que j'aurais eut ded doutes sinon, lol ! En tous cas, ca me fait plaisir de savoir que j'ai une nouvelle fan. Merci et pardon pour le retard.

**ZORRO LA TORTUE** : Oups... Pardon, je suis très très en retard mais mon inspi m'a fait faux bond au dernier moment la sape ( pardon pour les gros mots) Je suis impardonnable mais bon, voilà la suite.

**SEDDY** : Re-desolée, re-milles pardons... Voilà la suite et pour le lemon, ce sera dans le chapitre 10, ou 11 suivant mon inspi. Voilà

Encore milles pardons pour le retard monstrueux et maintenant, je vais essayer de ne pas attendre deux mois pour poster un chapitre. Aller, m'en voulez pas, hein ? Bisoux !

Phenix

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Ed se réveille en sursautant. Le corps humide de transpiration, il vient de faire un cauchemar particulièrement effrayant dont seules quelques images lui reviennent, des images d'une porte géante en bois, s'ouvrant sur des millions d'yeux violets. Cependant, cela a suffit à le réveiller et, sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Scar, il se glisse hors du lit et sort sur le balcon.

L'air frais lui fait du bien et chasse le sentiment de malaise qui s'était emparé de lui. Frissonnant, il s'entoure de ses bras et s'assoit sur le banc installé contre le mur.

> Ed ?

Le Fullmetal tourne la tête vers la porte-fenêtre.

> Scar… Je t'ai réveillé ?

> Non, je ne t'ai plus sentit à mes côtés. Mais… que fais-tu dehors à une telle heure ?

> J'ai fait un cauchemar, dit Ed en tournant la tête vers la lune à demi cachée par des nuages. Je suis sortit prendre l'air…

Scar s'assoit à ses côtés et Ed s'appuie contre son torse en soupirant.

> Tu veux me raconter ?

> Je ne m'en souviens pas, répond le blond.

Scar ne répond rien et se contente de passer son bras droit autour des épaules de son compagnon qui se serre un peu plus contre lui avant qu'ils n'aillent tous deux se recoucher.

Le lendemain, la famille Rockbell, Envy, Scar et les frères Elric accompagnent Mustang et Hawkeye à la gare.

> Vous voulez vraiment partir maintenant ? demande Winry.

> Nous avons trop abusé de votre bonté, dit Hawkeye. Nous devons partir.

> Très bien, dit Winry.

Elle serre alors Hawkeye dans ses bras puis Mustang et s'éloigne pour laisser place aux autres.

Quand les adieux sont faits, le jeune couple monte dans le train puis celui-ci s'ébranle et les emmène vers Aquroya. Winry agite le bras jusqu'à ce que le train ne soit plus en vue et Envy passe un bras autour de ses épaules.

> Allons en ville, dit-il.

> Oui, pourquoi pas, dit Ed en regardant Scar.

> Sans moi, Ed, répondit celui-ci.

> Aller, s'il te plait…

Scar croise les bras, et Ed finit par se résigner. Après un baiser, l'Ishbal repart avec Al et Mamie Pinako tandis que Envy, Winry et lui, partent dans l'autre direction.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Scar tue le temps en regardant le paysage depuis la terrasse et, Den couché à ses côtés, il soupire.

> Quel soupir…

Scar lève les yeux et voit Mamie Pinako debout devant lui. Elle est aussi grande que lui assit mais il ne dit et elle le regarde attentivement.

> Dites-moi, Scar…

> Oui, madame Rockbell ?

> Comment est-ce que vous et Ed avez-vous fait pour vous trouver ainsi ? Jamais Ed n'était aussi souriant avant… Je me souviens qu'il avait toujours ont ne sait quel problème en tête…

> C'est une longue histoire, vous savez…

> Mais j'adore les longues histoires, dit la vieille femme en s'asseyant à même le sol.

Den lève la tête et la regarde, puis il se lève et va s'allonger près d'elle en posant sa tête sur son genou.

> Allez-y, je vous écoute.

Et à Scar de raconter comment Ed s'est mit en tête de lui éviter l'exécution, comment il s'est mis hors la loi, l'espace de quelques minutes, pour qu'il échappe aux fusils de l'armée.

> Ed est vraiment têtu des fois, dit la vieille femme en souriant, une fois que Scar à finit de tout raconter. Mais c'est une bonne chose que vous et lui soyez ensembles. Ca va lui mettre du plomb dans la tête parce que du peu que je vous connais, je peux déjà vous dire que vous êtes quelqu'un qui réfléchit beaucoup et qui ne fonce pas tête baissée, comme Edward.

> Ca, je pense que j'ai rien à lui envier de ce côté là, dit Scar avec un petit sourire. Mais pour le reste… Nous avons beau nous aimer, nous n'en restons pas moins bien différents. Nous avons tous deux un caractère très opposé à l'autre et il ne raisonne pas de la même façon que moi.

> Ca viendra, dit Mamie Pinako. De la même façon qu'il apprendra à vous respecter. Quel âge avez-vous, Scar ?

> Vingt-huit ans, pourquoi ? (_N/a : Je trouve que c'est un âge qui lui va bien, pas vous ? Ni trop jeune, ni trop vieux notre balafré: mdr_)

> Ed en a une dizaine moins, par rapport à vous, il est un gamin et il serait bon que vous le fassiez grandir un peu, tout du moins dans sa tête. Regardez ce qu'il s'est passé avec Envy quand il a été malade…

> Mais là, c'était un peu de ma faute aussi, dit Scar en détournant le regard. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un me témoignait une telle sorte d'affection depuis de nombreuses années. Mais maintenant, je me rends compte qu'il m'aime comme je suis et qu'il supportera ma jalousie.

> Tout comme vous supporterez de le voir avec Envy. C'est son frère, c'est normal qu'il lui témoigne un peu d'attention.

Scar la regarde puis hoche la tête. La vieille femme tire alors une montre de sa poche et le laisse ensuite à ses pensées pour préparer le déjeuner.

A midi, alors que tout le monde est réuni autour de la table, Al semble soucieux. Assit en bout de table car trop large pour d'asseoir ailleurs, il regarde tour à tour les membres de la maisonnée et Winry ne tarde pas à lui demander ce qu'il ne va pas.

> Mais rien, s'empresse de répondre l'armure géante. Je vous assure que tout va bien. C'est juste que vous voir engloutir la nourriture comme ça me fiche un peu le cafard.

> T'inquiète pas, frérot, dit Ed en tirant sur la cuisse de poulet qu'il a la main. Je vais trouver un moyen de te rendre ton corps.

> Et aussi tes membres, dit Winry.

> Ca, c'est moins important, dit Ed en regardant son Automail de bras. Je ne suis qu'à moitié en métal mais Al…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais tout le monde à compris sa pensée et, pour éviter de parler à nouveau, il mord dans la cuisse de poulet.

Winry regarde alors Scar assit en face d'elle et fronce les nez. L'Ishbal en fait autant en lui adressant un petit sourire puis la jeune fille reporte son attention sur son plat.

L'après-midi, Mamie Pinako va se reposer dans sa chambre, de même que Al, et Winry et Envy s'en vont au village faire quelques courses. Ed et Scar restent donc seuls et s'installent dans le salon, Den non loin d'eux.

> Dis-moi, Scar… dit Ed en s'appuyant contre l'Ishbal.

> Oui ?

> Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu m'as offert ça…

Il lève alors la main, et Scar regarde l'anneau d'argent à l'annulaire gauche du garçon.

> Tout simplement parce que je t'aime, dit Scar en passant ses bras autour d'Edward.

> Ce serait pas plutôt pour te rassurer ?

> Me rassurer ? Et en quoi ?

> Ben je sais pas… Peut-être qu'en me donnant cet anneau, je t'appartiens… je sais pas…

> Mais où tu vas chercher ça ? demande Scar.

Ed hausse les épaules puis Scar l'embrasse dans le cou, le faisant sursauter.

> Scar… dit-il en le repoussant. Quelqu'un peu débarquer à tout moment…

> Et alors ?

Il l'embrasse à nouveau et cette fois-ci, Ed penche la tête sur le côté pour lui faire de la place. Il tourne ensuite la tête et leurs lèvres se joignent dans un tendre baiser.

> Hem, dit soudain une voix.

Les deux amants sursautent et Ed rougit violemment.

> Winry, dit-il en se frottant la tête de sa main de métal. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu ne devais pas aller quelque part ?

> Si mais sans argent, je vais pas aller loin, dit-elle en brandissant un portefeuille. Aller, à plus tard !

Et elle disparaît. Ed se lève alors et s'assure qu'elle et Envy ont bien prit le chemin pour aller au village.

> Ed… dit Scar dans un soupir.

> Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. Que doit-elle penser maintenant ?

> Oh, tu fais bien une montagne d'un grain de sable, dit Scar en se levant. Elle est habituée, non ?

> A nous voir ensembles oui, mais pas en train de nous embrasser, dit Ed un peu rudement.

> Tu me parle sur un autre ton, ok ? dit Scar en fronçant les sourcils. C'est pas moi qu'il faut engueuler.

> Si parce que tu as commencé.

> Et aller… C'est repartit, on se dispute encore comme des gosses… Enfin, n'en parlons plus, ce n'est qu'un incident parmi tant d'autres.

> Rentrons à Central, dit alors Ed.

> Hein ? Et tes vacances ?

> M'en fiche de mes vacances, je peux bien les passer à Central, grogne Ed en croisant les bras.

Scar soupire.

> Très bien, fais comme tu veux, moi je reste ici.

> Ho que non !

> Et pourquoi donc je te prie ?

> Parce que tu rentre à Central avec moi, un point c'est tout.

> Je ne te suis pas attaché, Ed, dit Scar. Enfin pas dans le sens où on est ensembles. Je suis encore libre de faire ce que je veux de ma vie, non ? Les Rockbell sont deux femmes très gentilles et il serait très mal élevé de leur fausser ainsi compagnie alors qu'elles m'ont accueillit sans préjugé.

> Normal, elles ne te connaissent pas ou à peine.

> Tu me fatigue, Ed, à toujours chercher à avoir le dernier mot, soupire alors Scar en prenant sa veste sur le dossier d'une chaise.

Il l'enfile puis, sifflant Den, il fait savoir au Fullmetal qu'il va se promener. Ed ne dit rien et se contente de hausser les épaules d'un air vague. Scar quitte alors la maison, Den sur les talons.

A peine Scar partit, Ed se laisse tomber sur le sofa puis s'y allonge sur le ventre en cachant son visage entre ses bras. Il a alors un hoquet, et des larmes se mettent à couler. Ce ne sont pas des larmes de tristesse qui ont un quelconque rapport avec Scar, mais des fois, il arrive qu'on ait envie de pleurer, sans forcément savoir pourquoi et cela fait bigrement du bien.

Al, dans sa chambre, est allongé sur son lit. Ses pieds dépassent de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres mais ça lui est égal. Il a l'habitude à présent et à Central, il a un lit à sa taille, suffisamment long et suffisamment large pour caser sa grosse carcasse de métal.

S'asseyant, l'armure géante regarde par la fenêtre et voit une silhouette grimper la colline, un chien sur les talons. La taille de la silhouette le renseigne sur son propriétaire et il s'étonne de ne pas voir Ed près de l'Ishbal. Quand il voit celui-ci se laisser tombe près de l'arbre et Den lui sauter dessus, il regarde vers la porte de sa chambre et tend l'oreille. Il n'y a pas de bruit dans la maison et il se détourne alors de la fenêtre et se lève.

En bas, Ed est assit sur le sofa, une jambe repliée contre son torse, le menton posé sur son genou. Il semble perdu dans ses pensées mais Al voit bien l'anneau d'argent qu'il fait tourner entre ses doigts.

> Ed ?

> Mhm ? Ha c'est toi, Al… Ça va ?

> Heu… Oui, mais toi ? Je viens de voir Scar partir avec Den…

> Ha ? C'est bien…

Al regarde vers la fenêtre puis va s'asseoir vers son frère qui soupire en dépliant sa jambe.

> Ed, qu'est-ce qui va pas ? demanda l'armure vivante.

> Mais rien… dit Ed en regardant à son tour la fenêtre.

> Vous vous êtes disputés, Scar et toi ?

> Mais non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

> Parce que, je sais pas…

> Non, Al, on s'est pas disputés, c'est juste qu'il est un peu trop expressif quand il vaudrait mieux rester discret.

> Qu'est-ce que tu entends par-là ?

> Il y a que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à vivre dans cette maison, Al, dit Ed en se levant. Il y a toi et aussi Winry, Envy et mamie Pinako…

> Je vois, vous n'avez pas assez d'intimité ? demanda Al en regardant son frère aller vers la fenêtre puis revenir. Vous n'avez qu'à rentrer à Central…

Ed regarde son frère puis secoue la tête.

> Non, dit-il. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eut de vacances, je dois en profiter et autant que Scar reste là, lui aussi.

> Allez donc dans la maison de la forêt, dit alors Winry en apparaissant sur le seuil du salon, Envy et mamie Pinako sur les talons, les bras chargés de sacs en papier.

> La maison de la forêt ? demanda Al en regardant la jeune fille.

> Oui, dit mamie Pinako. C'était votre père qui avait construit cette maison dans les arbres pour quand vous étiez petits, mais vous n'y êtes jamais allés. Winry, par contre, en a profité, elle.

Winry sourit à sa grand-mère puis entraîna Envy dans la cuisine et mamie Pinako dit :

> Vas-y avec Scar, Ed. Vous y seriez tranquilles tous les deux…

> Tu crois ? demanda Ed sur un ton un peu triste. Je ne sais pas s'il voudra…

> Tu n'as qu'à me le demander, dit alors une grosse voix derrière Ed qui tressaillit violemment.

> Scar ! dit-il en se retournant. Tu m'as fichue une des ces trouilles…

> On vous laisse, dit mamie Pinako. Al, vient, j'ai besoin de ton armure pour rentrer les courses…

Al se leva aussitôt et suivit la vieille femme dehors où attendait une voiture artisanale. Ed et Scar se retrouvèrent donc seuls dans le salon, avec en bruit de fond, Winry et Envy qui discutaient dans la cuisine tout en rangeant les courses.

> Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ? demanda alors Scar.

> Heu… dit Ed.

> Ed ?

> Heu oui mais, ça ne presse pas…

Scar regarda alors son compagnon fixement puis Ed finit par cédé et dit :

> Voilà, depuis qu'on est ici, on a pas eut beaucoup de temps rien que pour nous…

> Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ? demanda Scar. Chaque fois qu'on se retrouve seuls, tu t'arrange pour ne plus que ça le soit. T'es gonflé…

> Scar, je t'en prie, je n'y peux rien, dit Ed. Ce n'est pas ma faute si je ne suis pas à l'aise en sachant que Winry, Al, Envy et mamie Pinako sont dans le coin… J'ai été élevé ici…

> Oui, dit Scar en s'asseyant sur le sofa. Je sais, et Pinako est pour toi comme une grand-mère, mais cela n'a rien à voir avec nous, Ed.

> Si justement, dit Ed. Si je refuse tes avances c'est uniquement parce que nous sommes dans cette maison.

> Je vois, dit Scar. Et bien, rentrons à Central.

Ed fit une grimace puis se reprit et dit :

> Non, je pencherais plutôt pour la solution de Winry.

> Je t'écoute…

> Elle nous propose d'aller nous installer dans les bois, dans une cabane que mon père avait construite pour Al et moi quand nous étions petits…

> Et… si j'accepte, qu'est-ce que je gagne en échange ?

Ed du percevoir le ton gourmand dans la voix de l'Ishbal car il rougit aussitôt et Scar se met à rire. Il se lève alors et prend le jeune homme dans ses bras. Il l'embrasse sur le front puis Ed retrouve sa couleur de visage normale et dit :

> Alors ? Ça te tente ?

> Hé bien, dit Scar, pensif. Pourquoi pas ? Et puis comme ça, Al, Envy et les Rockbell pourront souffler un peu… et nous aussi.

Ed rougit à nouveau puis Scar le serre dans ses bras avant qu'Ed ne s'en aille faire un tour dehors avec Den. L'Ishbal reste alors seul en regardant Den couché sur le sol, le museau entre ses pattes, puis il s'assoit sur le sofa et se perd dans ses pensées.

* * *

Voilà, je sais que c'est court mais c'est indispensable pour la suite que j'ai prevue. Voilà et je m'excuse encore ( ce ne fera que la dix ou quinzieme fois, lol ! )

Phenix


	10. Chapter 10

Kikou tout le monde. Bon, mon inspi est brusquement revenue un soir et j'ai pondu ce chapitre. C'est le dernier, il cloture la fic. J'espere que vous allez l'apprecier autant que les autres et je reviendrais prochainement avec un autre fic sur FMA.

Aller, exceptionnelement, je répond aux Reviews ici mais c'est uniquement parce qu'elles sont plutôt anciennes.

RAR :

**OBSCURA** : Voilà la suite, la suite et fin, en fait. J'espere ne pas te decevoir avec ce chapitre qui, j'ai l'impression, est un peu rapide, mais bon... Desolée éè Aller, Kiss quand même !

**SEDDY** : Voilà la suite, j'espere que tu appreciera. Aller, Kiss !

**ONARLUCA** : Et voilà la suite, suite et fin. Merci de me pardonner, me pardonnera-tu encore une fois ? lol ! Aller, Kiss !

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Cela faisait à présent un mois entier qu'ils étaient officiellement ensembles, mais Ed semblait ne pas vouloir l'admettre entièrement. Peut-être que tout cela allait trop vite pour lui, peut-être qu'il voudrait mieux connaître l'Ishbal avant de s'engager pour de bon en « franchissant le pas »… et Scar n'avait pas l'habitude qu'une personne s'intéresse à lui autrement que pour chercher à le tuer. Le fait qu'Ed se soit prit d'amour pour lui aussi vite le déstabilisait un peu et il avait peur que le Fullmetal ne se joue de lui et ne décide de le laisser tomber du jour au lendemain sans prévenir. Il fallait vraiment que le blondinet soir désespéré pour s'enticher d'un être comme lui, tueur de sang froid et d'Alchimistes d'Etat, « désassocieur » de Chimères… enfin bref, d'un point de vue totalement neutre, Scar ne serait sûrement pas celui que des parents voudraient comme gendre, oh que non.

Seulement, Ed semblait ficher de tout les « qu'en dira-t-on » des gens. Il aimait l'Ishbal, il le savait, mais quelque part, il avait peur, lui aussi, que l'Ishbal ne joue avec lui. Après tout, Scar était un adulte, il avait près de trente ans et, lui petit Alchimiste d'Etat, pas même vingt. A défaut de pouvoir être son père, il pourrait être son grand-frère et peut-être est-ce cela qui bloquait le blondinet.

Seulement, ce blocage allait bien finir par passer et Winry avait déjà tout prévu. La cabane dans les bois faisait partie de son plan qu'elle avait élaboré avec Envy qui ne supportait plus la tension entre Ed et Scar toute la journée.

Un matin, Ed se leva le premier et, vêtu d'un bas de pyjama, il descendit à la cuisine. Il était si tôt que même Mamie Pinako n'était pas encore levée. Den aussi dormait, ronflant allégrement, couché sur le dos sur le sofa.

Quand il retourna se coucher après avoir bu un peu, Ed réveilla Scar malgré lui en tirant un peu trop sur les couvertures et l'Ishbal grogna en se tournant vers son compagnon qui s'excusa à voix basse.

> Qu'est-ce-tu fiches debout à cette heure-ci ? demanda Scar en regardant la pendulette posée à la tête du lit et dont les aiguilles étaient fluorescentes. Il n'est même pas encore six heures…

> J'avais soif, dit Ed en se recouchant sur le dos.

Il posa un bras les couvertures et Scar se redressa sur les coudes. Il regarda Ed puis avança une main et caressa la joue du garçon qui détourna la tête en disant :

> Arrête, je ne suis pas d'humeur…

Scar grogna puis soupira et se tourna sur le flanc, dos à Ed en disant :

> De toute façon, ce n'est jamais le bon moment avec toi…

Ed leva les yeux au ciel puis se tourna de l'autre côté et fixa la chambre légèrement éclairée par la lune et l'aube naissante. Il soupira et coinça son Automail sous l'oreiller. Dans son dos, Scar remua, tira un peu les couvertures puis ce fut le silence.

Ed entendit l'Ishbal se rendormir, sa respiration devint plus paisible, moins rapide, mais lui ne trouva plus le sommeil. Finalement, il repoussa les couvertures, s'assit au bord du lit et regarda son Automail qui brillait à la lueur de la lune. Il soupira et se retourna à demi pour voir le corps massif de Scar remuer et une grande main ramener les couvertures sur son épaule.

Finalement, Ed se leva et rabattit les couvertures. Il alla s'asseoir au bureau et posa son menton sur son poing droit serré. Les phalanges de métal étaient froides contre sa peau encore chaude du lit, mais Ed s'en fichait. Son esprit était embrouillé depuis que Winry avait révélé l'existence de cette cabane de bois où Scar et lui pourraient être tranquilles.

Si cela avait emballé l'Alchimiste au début, à présent, à peine une semaine plus tard, il n'était plus très chaud pour y aller. Il savait parfaitement que tout ce que voulait Scar c'était coucher avec lui pour s'assurer que ce qu'il y avait entre eux n'était pas que du vent, mais Ed ne se sentait pas prêt pour cela… La veille, il avait eut une discussion avec Envy, une sérieuse discussion sur « ces choses là » et l'Homonculus lui avait révélé que, même s'il n'était pas humain, donc incapable d'engendrer la vie, il comptait bien fonder une famille avec Winry, quitte à adopter. La discussion s'était ensuite orientée sur la première fois que Winry l'avait accepté pour une nuit et Ed avait été étonné d'entendre Envy dire que cela s'était fait tout naturellement, un jour Mamie Pinako où était partie faire des courses. Ils s'étaient aimés rapidement mais avaient apprécié et Winry, même si c'était sa première fois, ne regrettait pas ce partage d'amour express. La seule chose qu'elle déplorait c'était qu'elle ne pourra jamais porter les enfants de celui qu'elle aime puisqu'il est incapable d'engendrer.

Cette discussion, qui avait tout de même duré plus d'une heure, avait sérieusement fait réfléchir Ed, un peu trop peut-être qui, durant la nuit qui avait suivit, s'était surprit à imaginer sa première fois avec l'Ishbal.

Assit au bureau, à présent, Ed pesait le pour et le contre. Il avait peur, ça c'était clair, et même s'il savait que Scar ne lui ferait pas de mal intentionnellement, il avait peur de souffrir, physiquement, par la suite. Seulement, il aimait l'Ishbal, de tout son cœur, et il ne voudrait le perdre pour rien au monde…

Se frottant vigoureusement le crâne, peut-être dans l'espoir de remettre ses idées en place, Ed grogna et Scar en fit autant. Il se tourna le dos et soupira quand son bras gauche s'abattit sur la place vide de Ed.

> Ed… marmonna-t-il. Reviens te coucher…

> Peu pas dormir, dit Ed à mi-voix.

Scar s'assit alors puis sortit du lit et Ed le regarda venir en essayant de ne pas rougir quand son regard resta fixé sur le torse puissant de l'Ishbal tandis qu'il marchait. Il détourna la tête quand Scar posa une main sur le bureau, l'autre devant la bouche pour cacher un large bâillement, et il dit :

> Excuses-moi, je t'ai réveillé mais je ne peux plus dormir…

> Et tu crois vraiment que tu es mieux assit là, torse nu, que sous les couvertures avec moi ? demanda Scar en se frottant un œil, visiblement très mal réveillé. Aller viens…

Il prit alors Ed par le bras et celui-ci se leva. Ils retournèrent sur le lit et Ed, blottit contre Scar, soupira, le regarda fixé sur quelque chose d'invisible. Soudain, il poussa Scar et s'assit, le visage dans les mains.

> Bah ? dit Scar, surprit. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

> Je ne peux pas, Scar… dit Ed, le son de sa voix étouffé par ses mains.

Scar fronça les sourcils puis il se redressa et demanda :

> De quoi tu parle ?

Ed releva la tête et dit, sans regarder l'Ishbal :

> Je suis désolé, Scar, je sais que tu veux passer une nuit avec moi mais je ne peux pas, c'est au-dessus de mes forces…

> Mais ?

Scar regarda son compagnon puis dit, la surprise passée :

> Ecoute, laisse tomber cette histoire, d'accord ? C'est pas grave, je t'assure, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Ed s'était jeté à son cou et était à présent à moitié allongé sur lui, le choc l'ayant renversé sur les oreillers.

> Ed…

> Faisons-le, Scar… dit alors, le visage dans le cou de l'Ishbal. Faisons-le maintenant…

> Quoi ? Mais… Attends, et les autres ? Et tu viens de dire que…

> M'en fiche, dit Ed. Aller… Scar…

> Mais je…

Ed se redressa alors, les joues en feu et il s'installa à cheval sur Scar qui le regarda, surprit par ce changement si brutal qu'il n'avait pas encore complètement enregistré.

Ed le supplia à nouveau et Scar n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Ed l'embrassait amoureusement, sans brusquerie. Malgré lui, l'Ishbal posa ses mains sur les hanches du blond et il sentit, de sa main gauche, que la peau de son compagnon était brûlante et parcourue de minuscules frissons.

Ed brisa soudain le baiser et embrassa l'Ishbal dans le cou. Il venait de décider de combattre sa peur et il décida de prendre la direction des choses afin d'être certain de ne pas trop souffrir.

Scar était si déstabilisé – choque qui ne lui ressemblait pas –, qu'il laissa Ed l'embrasser dans le cou et sur le torse. Seulement, quand le blond arriva au niveau du nombril, il le saisit par les bras et le ramena sur lui en disant :

> Ne te force pas, Ed, je t'en prie…

> Non, Scar, dit Ed en se redressant sur les mains. Je suis décidé maintenant. Je vais peut-être le regretter demain mais je suis décidé. Si j'attends encore, je vais flancher…

Scar regarda le Fullmetal puis il se redressa, l'embrassa puis dit :

> D'accord, mais laisse-moi faire. Je ne te blesserait pas, je te le promet.

Ed répondit au baiser puis Scar échangea leurs places et embrassa le blond en lui caressant les côtés et les flancs. Il descendit ensuite lentement le long du torse un peu maigre mais finement musclé et titilla un téton qui se durci sous la caresse, faisant gémir son propriétaire. Au fur et à mesure des caresses, Ed se tortillait de plus en plus et quand Scar atteignit LE point, Ed laissa échapper un gémissement qu'il étouffa en plaquant son bras gauche contre sa bouche.

Scar caressa lentement son compagnon, il ne voulait pas le brusquer, sûrement pas, et encore moins le blesser. Plus il l'excitait, moins le blond sentirait la douleur…

Scar saisit les cuisses d'Ed et le saisit ensuite par les hanches. Il le tira vers lui et se pencha sur lui en demanda d'une voix légèrement haletante :

> Tout va bien ?

Ed hocha la tête. Les yeux et se mordant l'index, il faisait tout pour ne pas crier mais la pression dans son corps lui donnait très chaud.

> Si je te fais mal, dis-le-moi, dit alors l'Ishbal.

Il approcha un doigt de l'intimité du blond et le glissa à l'intérieur. Ed gémit et lâcha un petit jappement. Scar se figea et Ed hocha la tête en haletant. Un second doigt de l'Ishbal rejoignit le premier et entama un léger mouvement de ciseaux qui firent gémir Ed de plus en plus fort malgré ses dents serrées sur la phalange son index. Scar retira ensuite ses doigts et approcha son sexe durci de plaisir. Ed se raidit furieusement quand l'Ishbal chercha à le pénétrer, mais finalement, il se détendit et Scar le tira à lui en s'enfonçant doucement en lui.

Il le saisit par les bras et le prit dans ses bras. Ed pleurait sur son épaule et lâchait de petits cris semblables à des jappements à chaque coup de hanches de son compagnon.

Scar laissa alors Ed se rallonger et il se retira. Le blond se tourna sur le ventre et regarda Scar du coin de l'œil. L'Ishbal le pénétra à nouveau en l'entourant de ses bras, et Ed gémit. Il se redressa sur les bras et Scar l'embrassa dans le cou et sur les épaules.

> Je… Scar, dit Ed. Je vais venir…

Scar glissa alors une main entre les jambes d'Edward et se saisit du sexe dressé. Il le caressa et Ed poussa un cri avant que ses bras ne cèdent et le précipitent dans les draps en vrac. Scar sourit puis se retira et Ed se tourna sur le dos. Scar s'allongea sur lui et le pénétra à nouveau en l'embrassant langoureusement. Il se libéra en lui en gémissant et Ed laissa échapper un autre cri de plaisir que l'on aurait eut du mal à confondre avec un quelconque autre cri.

Quand Scar se retira et se glissa sur le côté, Ed serra les jambes et ferma les yeux. Il sentit la semence chaude de son amant glisser hors de lui sur les draps et soudain, il eut un hoquet. Il se leva et se précipita dans la salle de bains attenante à la chambre qui était mitoyenne avec la chambre d'Alphonse.

Scar entendit un bruit qui lui retourna l'estomac, puis le bruit de l'eau qui coule, et il se leva. Il s'approcha de la salle de bain et trouva son compagnon appuyé sur le lavabo, son corps luisant de sueur brillant sous le néon fixé au-dessus du miroir.

S'approchant, il le saisit doucement par la taille et Ed se redressa pour voir l'Ishbal dans le miroir. Il tourna ensuite la tête pour le regarder et soudain, il se mit à pleurer et il se blottit dans les bras dissemblables de son amant.

> Chut… dit Scar en lui caressant les cheveux. Calmes-toi, c'est finit…

> Scar… gémit Ed entre deux sanglots qui n'étaient que du soulagement et rien d'autre.

Il releva la tête et embrassa l'Ishbal qui trouva ce baiser un peu trop salé à son goût. Soudain, les jambes du Fullmetal cédèrent et le précipitèrent au sol. Scar l'enleva dans ses bras et retourna dans la chambre. Il l'allongea sur le lit, rabattit les draps sur lui et s'assit près de lui. Il prit ensuite la bouteille d'eau posée près de la table de chevet, but au goulot puis regarda Ed et demanda :

> Ça va ? Tu as mal ?

Ed serra le drap sous son cou puis hocha la tête et il dit :

> Scar…

> Mhm ?

> Merci… C'était génial…

Scar haussa un sourcil puis Ed renifla et se redressa sur un bras, le regard fixé sur sa main gauche enfoncée dans les draps. Il releva ensuite les yeux vers Scar et lui sourit. Il passa ensuite ses bras autour du puissant cou de taureau de son amant et l'embrassa en le remerciant encore une fois.

Scar sourit et caressa le dos du blond. Sa main glissa sur les reins d'Edward qui se redressa et s'installa à cheval sur Scar qui l'interrogea en silence. Ed lui sourit en retour puis Scar l'entraîna au centre du lit et ils s'aimèrent de nouveau avec un peu plus de passion et de violence que quelques minutes plus tôt.

Le lendemain matin, voyant l'heure tardive sur la pendule de la cuisine, Winry, qui préparait déjà le déjeuner, regarda Envy, en train d'éplucher des pommes de terre – réquisitionné de force par sa chère compagne –, et lui demanda :

> Mon chéri, tu voudrais aller secouer les marmottes, s'il te plait ?

Envy regarda sa compagne en haussant un sourcil. Quand elle commençait à lui donner des surnoms aussi absurdes, c'était qu'elle avait quelque chose à se faire pardonner et ce quelque chose avait peut-être bien un rapport avec les patates étalées devant l'Homonculus…

Dans un soupir, Envy se leva et ôta le joli tablier orné d'un cochon rose qu'il portait pour éviter que la terre des pommes de terre ne tache sa jolie jupette noire. Il monta ensuite à l'étage, se rendit dans sa chambre, autrefois celle d'Alphonse, y prit deux Pierres Rouges en guise de petit-déjeuner, puis traversa le couloir et frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre d'Edward. Un grognement lui répondit et il entrouvrit la porte. Il vit Scar assit dans le lit, se frottant les yeux, et il dit :

> Debout, tous les deux, il est plus de dix heures…

Scar grogna quelque chose en agitant la main puis Envy sourit et referma la porte. Il redescendit dans la cuisine d'où montait une délicieuse odeur de bœuf qui mijotait doucement, et il dit à Winry :

> Je crois que nos amoureux se sont bien amusé cette nuit…

Winry se figea alors qu'elle remuait la sauce de sa viande puis elle se retourna lentement et demanda :

> Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Ils ont…

Envy hocha la tête puis il remit le joli tablier orné d'un cochon et il dit :

> Vu la tête du lit… Et puis le fait que Scar ait dormi aussi longtemps alors que d'habitude, il se lève en même temps que Mamie Pinako… Je voudrais pas trop m'avancer mais…

Winry hocha la tête puis elle se pencha vers Envy, l'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant de dire :

> Tu me dois quatre billets, mon amour…

Envy fronça les sourcils puis il entreprit de bouder et se remit à éplucher ses patates avec ardeur.

Dans la chambre d'Ed, cependant, Scar sortait de la salle de bains, habillé après une bonne douche, alors qu'Ed se réveillait à peine.

Recroquevillé sous les draps froissés, il semblait encaisser la nuit que lui et Scar venaient de passer, et quand Scar lui demanda si tout allait bien, il se contenta de hocher la tête.

> Je descends, dit alors Scar en s'asseyant en bord du lit. Tu me rejoins bientôt ? Mais ne te presse pas, tu as beaucoup donné cette nuit, reposes-toi…

Ed sourit puis Scar l'embrassa et se releva. Il enfila une veste puis quitta la chambre et descendit à la cuisine où Winry venait de déposer, en face d'Envy et ses patates, un bol de café fumant, sachant que c'était toujours, des deux, l'Ishbal qui descendait en premier.

> Bonjour ! dit la jeune fille en brandissant sa cuillère. Bien dormi ?

Le sous-entendu était flagrant, et Scar la regarda de travers. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à Envy qui était retourné à ses patates comme si de rien n'était. Fronçant les sourcils, l'Ishbal but son café en se posant des questions puis il quitta la cuisine quand Ed y entrait. Ils s'embrassèrent entre deux portes puis Ed alla s'asseoir en face d'Envy tandis que Scar sifflait Den et sortait avec lui, comme tous les matins, le chien ayant prit l'habitude de ne plus sortit qu'avec l'Ishbal le matin.

> Dis-moi, Ed, dit alors Envy, profitant du fait que Winry s'était éclipsée aux toilettes en laissant le soin à son compagnon de surveiller le ragoût.

> Mhm ? demanda Ed en buvant son café.

> Alors ? demanda Envy.

Ed leva les yeux par-dessus le bol et il comprit le sous-entendu. Il rougit violemment puis hocha la tête sans cesser de boire au bol. Envy sourit puis il dit :

> Si tu veux en parler, je suis là, d'accord ?

Ed, encore rouge, hocha la tête puis il finit son bol et se leva. Il le posa dans l'évier puis s'en alla et Envy le regarda partir, le menton dans sa main.

Quand Winry revint, elle le questionna d'un mouvement de tête et Envy lui répondit par l'affirmative.

> C'est bien, dit-elle. Maintenant qu'ils l'ont fait, ça va aller mieux. En plus, les vacances d'Edward sont finies maintenant…

> Déjà ?

> Il n'avait que trois semaines, dit Winry. Et puis c'était surtout pour te retaper toi qu'il a demandé des vacances, à l'origine.

> Oui, dit Envy. Et je l'en remercie, mais c'est quand même dommage qu'ils s'en aillent maintenant.

> Pourquoi ?

> Ben, j'ai pas vraiment pu profiter de mes frangins, c'est tout…

> T'inquiète, dit Winry en l'embrassant sur la tempe. Pour Noël, on va aller à Central City, on passera les fêtes avec eux, à la Caserne.

> Tu crois ? Ma foi… C'est quand même dommage que Central soit si loin.

> Oui mais bon, dit Winry en retournant à son ragoût. C'est la capitale du pays, elle doit être dans un coin facile d'accès…

Envy hocha la tête puis Winry prit le plat de patates devant Envy et en vida le contenu dans la grosse casserole devant elle. Elle mit ensuite un couvercle dessus et s'en alla entourer son compagnon de ses bras qui l'embrassa.

> J'ai de la chance de t'avoir, dit-elle.

> Même si je ne suis pas en mesure de te donner des enfants ?

> Même, dit Winry. J'avais envie d'avoir des enfants, c'est vrai, mais maintenant, je t'ai toi et c'est ce qui compte le plus. Des enfants, il y en a des milliers qui errent dans les rues de Central, abandonnés, orphelins à cause de la guerre…

Le regard bleu de Winry se voilà alors et Envy dit :

> Rien que pour toi, ma chérie, tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi. Si tu veux adopter des enfants des rues alors je te suivrais. Je sais ce que tu as enduré depuis que tu es petite et je trouve admirable que tu veuilles à ce point aider les autres.

Winry sourit puis Envy déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de se lever et d'aller trouver Alphonse pour savoir quand est-ce que Ed, Scar et lui allaient rejoindre Central.

Cependant, dans le champ derrière la maison, Scar lançait un bâton à Den qui allait le chercher et le lui ramenait en aboyant. Alors qu'il venait de lancer le bâton assez loin, des bras passèrent sur sa taille et l'Ishbal sourit en se retournant, ayant reconnu les deux bras dissemblables. Il embrassa son compagnon et demanda :

> Tout va bien, tu es remit ?

> Je pense, dit Ed avec un sourire légèrement confus. Finalement, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais peur… Ce n'est pas si terrible, au contraire…

> Avec moi, c'est ainsi, dit Scar. Mais si avait eut un autre amant, tu n'aurais peut-être pas dit la même chose. Moi je t'aime et j'ai fait en sorte de te faire le moins mal possible… et je continuerais, crois-moi.

Ed le regarda puis détourna la tête et regarda Den revenir en sautillant tel un cabri. Le chien déposa le bâton près de Scar qui le ramassa de sa main de fer, puis il le relança et dit à Ed :

> Tu crois qu'une fois à Central tu ne va pas t'éloigner encore une fois ?

> M'éloigner ? demanda Ed, étonné. Mais pourquoi donc ?

> Tu as ton travail et tes amis, là-bas, dit Scar. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme ici ou personne ne nous dérange toutes les cinq minutes…

> Ecoute, dit alors Ed en lui prenant la main. Ce matin, j'ai réfléchit sérieusement et j'y pense depuis plusieurs jours. Je crois que je vais laisser tomber l'armée. J'ai dix-sept ans, je sers ce pays depuis que j'ai douze ans, et même si être Alchimiste d'Etat confère de nombreux privilèges, il y a des inconvénients, et comme tu le dis, il y aura toujours quelqu'un ou quelque chose pour nous déranger.

> Tu veux quitter l'armée ? demanda Scar.

Ed hocha la tête.

> Demain, on reprend le train pour Central, si tu veux, tu peux rester là. Je ne resterais qu'une dizaine de jours là-bas, le temps de récupérer mes affaires et celles d'Alphonse, mes gages et remplir la paperasse.

> Ed ?

Le Fullmetal leva les yeux et vit Winry qui venait vers lui, son tablier autour de la taille.

> Ed, Alphonse m'a dit que vous rentriez à Central demain, non ?

> Oui, pourquoi ?

> Envy et moi on voudrait venir avec vous… afin de visiter les Orphelinats.

> Hein ? dit Ed. Mais pourquoi donc ?

> On vient d'en parler, dit Envy en approchant. Je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfants parce que je ne suis pas humain, mais je veux que Winry soit heureuse quand même…

> Ok, j'ai saisit, dit Ed. Très bien, vous pouvez venir.

> Dans ce cas, il est inutile que je reste ici, dit Scar.

Ed le regarda en souriant puis il vit Alphonse sortir de la maison et il lui fit signe de venir.

> Non, répondit l'armure vivante. Ça vous dérange pas si je reste ici ?

> Pourquoi ? demanda Winry.

> Bah si tout le monde s'en va, Mamie Pinako sera toute seule, et puis, je n'ai rien à faire à Central.

> Très bien, dit Ed, qui savait qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'insister quand son frère avait décidé quelque chose. Tu peux appeler la gare pour réserver quatre places dans le prochain train pour Central City ? demanda-t-il ensuite à son petit frère.

Al hocha la tête puis tout le monde rentra dans la maison vaquer à d'autres occupations mais surtout commencer à faire ses valises.

Le soir-même, alors que le dîner se digérait tranquillement ans les estomacs pleins, Winry et Envy se promenaient dans le jardin de la maison, histoire de prendre un peu l'air avant d'aller se coucher.

En passant sous le balcon de la chambre d'Edward, Winry leva les yeux et s'arrêta. Elle donna une petite secousse sur la main d'Envy serrée sur la sienne et elle montra du doigt la fenêtre de la chambre.

> Apparemment, il y a prit goût… dit Envy à mi-voix en souriant. Il n'a pa voulu m'en parler de cette nuit, mais il le fera bien un jour ou l'autre.

Winry sourit puis elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la fenêtre où l'on pouvait voir en ombres chinoises, deux bustes étroitement unis, se désunissant de temps en temps. L'un d'eux se redressa alors en rejetant sa tête en arrière et Winry n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Ed grâce à ses cheveux défaits. Les deux ombres disparurent ensuite et la lumière s'éteignit.

> Envy ?

> Mhm ?

> Tu veux une fille ou un garçon ?

> Hein ? Oh ! Ça m'est égal, ce sera toi sa mère, c'est à toi de choisir, répondit-il.

Winry sourit puis elle l'embrassa sur la joue et ils firent une dernière fois le tour de la maison avant de rentrer se coucher.

Dans la chambre d'Ed et Scar cependant, les deux amants avaient terminé de s'aimer et Ed, allongé sur le dos à côté de Scar, haletait d'épuisement et de bonheur.

Il se tourna le côté et fronça les sourcils en sentant la semence de son compagnon glisser hors de lui. Il ne courut cependant pas à la salle de bains et se blottit contre Scar qui l'embrassa sur le front avec un sourire.

> Merci, dit-il.

Ed sourit puis il tira les draps sur eux et ferma les yeux.

Le lendemain, Alphonse et Mamie Pinako leur dirent au revoir à la gare et Mamie Pinako annonça à Winry que quand elle et Envy reviendraient avec l'enfant qu'ils auront choisit, il aura déjà sa place dans la maison.

Assit face à face dans le train, Ed regardait Envy en face de lui. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir l'Homonculus en pantalon et veste car chez les Rockbell, Envy mettait sa tenue d'Homonculus, à savoir sa tenue moulante qui lui permettait de prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui à volonté. Avec des habits normaux, il ne pouvait pas se transformer et cela le mettait dans une certaine rage muette que Winry savait parfaitement calmer d'un tendre baiser.

Le train mit douze heures pour rallier Central City et quand enfin, il arriva à la gare, les deux couples ne furent pas fâchés et se retrouver sur le plancher des vaches. Ils avaient prit le train à Resembool à huit heures du matin. Il était à présent vingt heures, mais, malgré la fatigue du voyage, personne n'avait envie d'aller se coucher, ils décidèrent donc d'aller dîner au mez de la caserne où ils trouvèrent une centaine de soldats dans la tenue bleue réglementaire.

Les lieutenants Bloch et Ross furent ravis de les revoir, de même que les anciens hommes de Mustang, à présent sous la direction du Général de Brigade Armstrong.

Evidemment, comme s'y attendait Ed, il ne fut pas simple pour lui de donner sa démission à l'armée. Il fut trimbalé de bureaux en bureau, on lui posa des centaines de questions, lui fit remplir autant de formulaires, il parcourut environ six kilomètres, et tout cela durant les dix jours qu'il passa à Central.

Pendant qu'il courait en tous sens, Winry et Envy, eux, faisaient la tournée de Orphelinats de la ville à la recherche d'enfants à adopter, mais la plupart étaient soit trop âgés, soit des bébés. Winry aurait bien voulu un de ces bébés adorables, afin qu'il l'accepte comme sa mère, mais la plupart des bonnes sœurs qui géraient ces établissements disaient tous de Winry qu'elle était trop jeune pour pouvoir s'occuper d'un enfant en bas âge.

La semaine s'écoula trop rapidement pour le jeune couple qui voyait ses chances d'adopter se réduire aussi vite que de la neige en plein soleil. Le jour du départ arriva et Ed ne fut pas fâché de pouvoir enfin refermer son dossier de Militaire Alchimiste d'Etat. Seulement, même en ayant démissionné, il restait à la disposition de l'armée et pouvait être rappelé à tout moment à cause de sa jeunesse.

La veille du départ, Envy et Winry revinrent de la ville basse les mains vides. Ils avaient fait tous les Orphelinats de la ville haute et s'étaient rabattus sur les moins prestigieux de la ville basse, mais c'était toujours la même rengaine. A dix-sept ans, Winry était trop jeune pour adopter.

> Vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé votre bonheur ? demanda Ed quand il vit la jeune femme entrer dans la chambre qu'ils se partageaient à quatre.

> On a fait toute la ville basse, dit Envy en la suivant. Rien.

> Et pourquoi ne pas proposer de l'adopter à un gosse de la rue ? demanda Scar.

> On a essayé, dit Winry. Mais la plupart portent le bracelet d'un Orphelinat…

> Vous avez essayé que des blancs ? demanda Ed.

> Bah… oui… dit Envy, un peu surprit.

> Pourquoi cette question ? demanda Winry.

> Parce qu'il y a des enfants Ishbal qui sont orphelins aussi, dit Scar. Mais Ed, la plupart a été envoyée dans des colonies…

> Pas tous, il doit bien y en avoir dans les orphelinats de la ville basse, mais je suppose qu'il faut le demander, dit Ed.

> Mais on part demain, dit Winry.

> Il n'est que huit heures, dit Ed en regardant sa montre. On a encore le temps.

> On ? demanda Scar. Tu as l'intention d'adopter aussi ?

Ed le regarda du coin de l'œil avec un petit sourire et Scar ouvrit le bouche de surprise avant de dire :

> Et tu comptais m'en parler quand ?

Ed ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Winry le devança et dit :

> Vous discuterez plus tard, allons-y.

Envy grogna quelque chose mais finit par céder et tous les quatre se rendirent dans la ville basse, la partie de la ville où s'entassait les pauvres, et jusqu'à minuit, ils longèrent les rues éclairées à la recherches d'enfants seuls.

> Là, dit soudain Envy en montrant du doigt un tas de cartons en forme de chapiteau. Il y a sûrement quelqu'un dessous.

> Peut-être un clodo, dit Winry en agrippant le bras de son compagnon.

> On ne perd rien à aller voir, dit Ed.

Il transforma son Automail en couteau au cas où et s'approcha du tas de cartons.

> Y a quelqu'un là-dessus ? demanda-t-il en donnant un petit coup de pied dans les cartons.

Un couinement de douleur se fit entendre et deux têtes brunes ébouriffées apparurent.

> Qui vous êtes ? demanda le garçon qui devait être le plus grand apparemment. Vous êtes des Alchimistes ? Vous voulez nous coller dans un orphelinat ?

Il sortit alors un couteau et Winry regarda Ed. Celui-ci remit son Automails en mode main et la jeune femme se baissa près des deux garçons. Elle leur demanda :

> Je m'appelle Winry et voici mon compagnon, Envy. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Vous vivez ici ?

> Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? demanda la garçon. On vous connaît pas…

> Je sais, dit Winry. Vous avez des parents, tous les deux ?

Le garçon la regarda puis baissa les yeux et secoua la tête en disant :

> Ils ont étés tués par des Alchimistes pendant la guerre d'Ishbal… Mais toi t'es un Ishbal ? demanda alors le garçon à Scar.

> Oui, en effet, répondit Scar. Un Ishbal qui a aussi perdu sa famille pendant la guerre.

> Ecoutez-moi, les enfants, dit alors Winry avec un sourire. Ça vous dirait de venir chez nous ?

> Quoi faire ? demanda le garçon abruptement en fronçant les sourcils.

> Vivre, dit Winry. Mon compagnon et moi cherchons un enfant à adopter… Mais les orphelinats nous jugent trop jeunes…

> C'est vrai, dit le garçon. Vous êtes trop jeunes…

Winry pinça les lèvres mais ne dit rien. Envy dit :

> Si vous venez vivre avec nous, vous aurez un toit, à manger, des vêtements… et une famille…

Le garçon baissa les yeux sur son petit-frère blottit contre lui, enroulé dans une vieille couverture qui ne devait pas lui tenir très chaud.

> Quel âge tu as ? demanda alors Winry.

> J'ai neuf ans et mon frère six… dit le garçon en baissant les yeux. Nos parents ont étés tués dans la guerre quand on était encore des bébés… C'est une tante qui nous a élevés dans une colonie mais ils se sont fait chasser hors de la ville il y a deux ans…

> Tu veux dire que tu vis sous ces cartons depuis deux ans ? dit Envy.

Le garçon hocha la tête. Winry s'approcha alors et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle prit le visage du petit garçon blotti contre son grand frère et celui-ci ferma les yeux. Il se mit à pleurer. Winry attira alors les deux à elle et ils se blottirent dans son manteau. Le plus petit se mit alors à pleurer à gros sanglots et Envy se pencha sur sa compagne. Il prit le plus grand ses bras et l'enroula dans son manteau.

> On veut aller avec vous… pleurnicha le plus petit alors que Winry se relevait.

La jeune femme lui caressa les cheveux puis elle le serra contre elle et dit :

> On y va…

Scar posa un bras sur les épaules d'Edward puis Winry dit :

> Rentrons, ces garçons ont besoin d'un bon bain et d'un bon repas.

Elle sentit l'enfant s'accrocher à elle et Envy s'approcha de sa compagne. Ils s'embrassèrent furtivement puis ils retournèrent à la caserne. Le lendemain, une nouvelle vie commençait pour ces deux enfants des rues qui pouvaient remercier la chance d'avoir mit Envy et Winry sur leur chemin.

Dans le train qui les ramenait tous à Resembool, Ed et Scar furent isolés de Winry et Envy, les quatre places se faisant face étant occupée par eux deux et les deux enfants. Profitant de ce moment de tranquillité, Scar demanda :

> Tu étais sérieux hier ?

> A propos de quoi ?

> D'adoption…

Ed sourit puis secoua la tête et Scar soupira de soulagement. Ed dit :

> Je voulais juste voir comment tu allais réagir, mais peut-être qu'un jour, pourquoi pas ?

> Oui, mais pas avant quelques années, dit Scar. Pour Winry et Envy, c'est différent, ils ont une maison assurée, nous non. Et puis nous sommes un couple différent des autres…

Ed sourit puis il déposa un baiser sur la joue de l'Ishbal, provoquant une quinte de toux chez leur voisin de siège, mais le Fullmetal l'ignora et se permit même de lui tirer la langue avant d'embrasser son compagnon. Le pauvre homme se sentit complètement nigaud et préféra se tourner vers la fenêtre.

Après douze heures de train et un bon somme pour la plupart des voyageurs, le train arriva enfin à Resembool, son terminus. Mamie Pinako et Alphonse attendaient leurs amis sur le quai de la gare et quand ils virent Winry descendre du train avec un petit enfant dans les bras, et Envy suivre avec un enfant devant lui, ils se posèrent des questions et devront revoit la disposition de la chambre…

> Bonjour grand-mère ! dit Winry en l'entourant de son bras libre. Je suis contente de rentrer à la maison, la ville ce n'est vraiment pas pour moi.

Mamie Pinako sourit en embrassant sa petite-fille puis elle regarda le garçon dans les bras de la jeune femme et demanda :

> Vous nous ramenez deux surprises, on dirait ?

> Oui, dit Winry en souriant à l'enfant qui lui rendit un sourire un peu fatigué avant de laisser retomber sa tête sur l'épaule de sa nouvelle maman. Voici Asher, mamie, ajouta Winry. Et Andrew, son grand-frère. Ce sont des Ishbals qui ont perdu leurs parents pendant la guerre…

> Pauvres bouts de chou, dit Mamie Pinako en s'approchant d'Andrew qui s'accrocha à la main d'Envy, se posant des questions sur cette petite femme aussi grande que lui mais visiblement bien plus vieille.

> N'ai pas peur, dit Envy au garçon. Elle ne va pas te manger, elle est très gentille, n'est-ce pas Mamie ?

Mamie Pinako sourit, elle aimait bien entendre quelqu'un d'autre que Winry, Ed ou Alphonse l'appeler « Mamie ». Elle regarda ensuite l'enfant et lui sourit. Le garçon fronça les sourcils puis la vieille femme se tourna vers Ed et Scar et demanda :

> Alors Ed ? C'est tout en ordre ?

> Oui, mamie, tout, dit Ed. Je suis libre maintenant !

Il leva ses bras au ciel et Scar sourit.

> Aller, rentrons, dit alors Mamie Pinako. Il est très tard et vous devez avoir grand faim. Il y a un bon rôti de cochon qui attend tout le monde à la maison.

Ed se passa la langue sur les lèvres en disant :

> Du cochon… Chouette !

Tout le monde monta ensuite dans la voiture de la vieille Rockbell puis regagna la grande maison de bois jaune qui accueillait deux habitants de plus, pour le plus grand bonheur de Winry qui voyait enfin se rêve se réaliser : être maman.

Après le dîner, alors que tout le monde était couché et que les deux enfants étaient pelotonnés dans le lit que Alphonse et Pinako avaient fait installer dans la chambre de Winry et Envy, en attendant de pouvoir les mettre dans une chambre à eux, dans la chambre de Scar et Ed, on ne dormait pas.

Tous deux allongés l'un a coté de l'autre, ils discutaient de tout et de rien mais n'avaient aucune envie de dormir. Finalement, Ed se blottit contre son compagnon et finit par s'endormir. Ils auraient bien le temps de penser à assurer leur descendance d'ici quelques années, cinq ou six à en croire les dires de Scar.

Le silence dans la maison se fit alors pesant et la lune se dégagea des nuages pour éclairer ce petit village de campagne où, moins de dix ans auparavant, il y avait eut tant de drames…

**OWARI !**

****

_Et voilà, j'espere que vous avez apprecié cette fic plutôt courte. Je vais vous abandonner quelques temps histoire d'entamer une nouvelle fic puis je reviendrais ._

_Pour vous donner un avant-goût, je vous annonce dejà que ce sera une Roy/Edward et qu'il y aura problamenent un triangle amoureux et donc des jalousies à revendre, lol ! Mais j'en dis pas plus. _

_Aller, je vous fait de gros bisoux pour vous remercier de m'avoir suivit jusque là et j'espere vous retrouver quand je reviendrais. Voilà !_

_KISSSSSSSSS à tous !_

_Phenix_

****

****


End file.
